Poseeme
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Adap. Segunda parte de desátame ellos son pareja y deben enfrentarse a la exposición pública al mismo tiempo que afianzan su relación. El pasado de Edward se va abriendo como una tímida flor ante los ojos de Isabella, que debe luchar para controlar sus impulsos y explorar los intensos sentimientos y emociones que este impactante hombre le despierta.
1. Chapter 1

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

**********VOLVIII si chicas por fin pude volver con esta segunda parte, ojala y la disfruten tanto como yo.**

**********Abajo les tengo una sorpresa**

**Capitulo **1

Ya está? —pregunto—. Hace ya por lo menos cinco minutos que se ha ido el sol.

A unos metros, Blaine se inclina a un lado, emergiendo parcialmente de detrás del lienzo. No me muevo, pero mi visión periférica me permite ver sus hombros, su cabeza calva y su perilla de un rojo vivo.

—En mi mente, la luz todavía te rodea. Quédate quieta y no hables.

—Vale —digo justo antes de oír su gruñido de enfado por mi evidente falta de respeto a sus normas.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que estoy totalmente desnuda delante de una puerta, nuestra conversación parecería completamente normal. Ahora ya estoy acostumbrada. Acostumbrada a que la fría brisa marina me endurezca los pezones. A la forma en que el sol remueve algo tan profundo y apasionado en mí que deseo cerrar los ojos y abandonarme a la rica complejidad de luz y de color.

Ya me da igual que Blaine me mire con ojos críticos. Tampoco me estremezco cuando se me acerca tanto que casi roza mis pechos y mi cadera para ajustar mi postura al ángulo adecuado.

Incluso cuando me susurra: «Perfecta. Mierda, Isabella, eres perfecta», ya no se me hace un nudo en el estómago. He dejado de imaginarme apretando los puños en señal de protesta, clavándome las uñas en la suave piel de mis palmas. No soy perfecta para nada, pero ya no me vuelvo loca al oír esas palabras.

Ni en el más disparatado de mis sueños habría imaginado que pudiera sentirme tan cómoda a pesar de estar tan sumamente expuesta. Es cierto que he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida desfilando sobre las pasarelas, pero siempre lo he hecho vestida, e incluso durante los concursos en bañador iba modestamente tapada. Puedo imaginar lo mucho que se lamentaría mi madre si me viera así, con la barbilla en alto, la espalda arqueada, una cuerda de seda roja rodeando mis muñecas a la espalda para luego seguir entre mis piernas y enrollarse en torno a uno de mis muslos.

Llevo días sin ver el lienzo de Blaine, pero conozco su estilo y puedo hacerme una idea de cómo quedaré representada en pigmentos y pinceladas. Efímera. Sensual. Sumisa.

Una diosa atada.

No hay duda; mi madre se cogería un buen cabreo, pero a mí me gusta. Joder, quizá es por eso por lo que me gusta tanto. He dejado de ser la princesa Isabella y me he convertido en Isabella la rebelde, y eso me hace sentir increíblemente bien.

Oigo pasos en las escaleras y tengo que resistirme para mantener la pose y no volverme para mirarlo. «Edward.»

Edward Cullen es la única cosa que no doy por sentada.

—La oferta sigue en pie.

La voz de Edward se oye mientras sube las escaleras de mármol del tercer piso.

No ha alzado la voz, pero su tono transmite tanta fuerza y seguridad que llena la habitación.

—Diles que les echen un buen vistazo al estado de sus cuentas. No van a obtener beneficios y, para finales de año, la compañía habrá desaparecido. Están en caída libre, y cuando se estrellen y quiebren, sus empleados estarán en la calle, la empresa habrá muerto, y las patentes quedarán sometidas a litigio durante años porque los acreedores pelearán por los activos. Si aceptan el acuerdo, yo les devolveré la vida. Lo sabes. Tú lo sabes y ellos también.

Los pasos se detienen y me doy cuenta de que ya ha llegado al final de las escaleras. La habitación es diáfana, diseñada para el ocio, y todo aquel que entra es recibido por una amplia panorámica del océano Pacífico.

Ahora Edward me ve.

—Charles, hazlo —dice con voz tensa—. Tengo que irme.

He llegado a conocer realmente bien a este hombre. Su cuerpo. Su forma de caminar. Su voz. No necesito verlo para saber que esa tensión no responde a la emoción de un nuevo negocio, sino a mi presencia, y ese simple hecho es tan embriagador como el champán para un estómago vacío. «Todo un imperio requiere su atención, pero, en este momento, yo soy todo su mundo.» Me siento halagada.

Estoy aturdida. Y sí, también excitada.

No puedo evitar sonreír, lo que provoca las quejas de Blaine.

—Mierda, Is. Borra esa sonrisa.

—Pero si mi cara ni siquiera se ve en el cuadro.

—Claro que se ve —dice Blaine—. Así que para.

Me está provocando.

—Sí, señor —respondo, y casi me echo a reír cuando Edward empieza a toser para ocultar su propia risa.

Ese «señor» es nuestro secreto, el juego que nos gusta y que terminará oficialmente esta noche, cuando Blaine dé los últimos retoques al cuadro que Edward le ha encargado. La idea es deprimente.

Aunque la verdad es que me alegro de no tener que seguir posando quieta. Incluso la emoción de ese imaginario corte de mangas al sentido dominante de la propiedad de mi madre palidece en comparación con el calambre en las piernas con el que acabo cada sesión. Pero echaré de menos todo lo demás, sobre todo el efecto que tiene la mirada de Edward sobre mí. Sus reconocimientos lentos e intensos hacen que me sienta húmeda y me obligan a concentrarme tanto para no moverme que resulta doloroso.

Y sí, echaré de menos nuestro juego. Pero quiero que haya algo más entre Edward y yo, y no puedo evitar sentirme entusiasmada ante lo que me espera mañana, cuando solo seamos Edward y Isabella, nada más. Y en cuanto a los secretos que aún hay entre nosotros… Bueno, con el tiempo, también desaparecerán.

Cualquiera diría ahora que, cuando Edward me lo propuso, me quedé estupefacta: un millón de dólares por mi cuerpo; por mi imagen permanentemente expuesta en un lienzo de proporciones épicas; y por el resto de mí a su libre disposición, cuando quisiera y como quisiera.

Mi conmoción ha dado paso a un evidente pragmatismo, una mezcla de pasión e indignación a partes iguales. Deseaba a Edward tanto como él a mí, pero, al mismo tiempo, quería castigarlo porque estaba segura de que él solo veía a la reina de la belleza y que, cuando llegara a atisbar a la mujer herida que había bajo la capa resplandeciente, vacilaría tanto por la afrenta de sus expectativas como por la pérdida económica.

Nunca me había alegrado tanto de estar equivocada.

Nuestro acuerdo había sido por una semana, pero finalmente se convirtieron en dos, el tiempo que Blaine se recreaba en su lienzo, dándose golpecitos en la barbilla con la punta del pincel, entrecerrando los ojos, frunciendo el ceño mientras susurraba entre dientes que había que esperar un poco más, hasta que todo quedara «perfecto». Esa palabra otra vez.

Edward no se había opuesto demasiado; al fin y al cabo, era él quien había contratado a Blaine por su creciente reputación como artista local. Su gran habilidad para realizar desnudos cargados de erotismo era innegable. Si Blaine quería más tiempo, Edward se lo daría con mucho gusto.

No me quejé por razones mucho menos prácticas. Simplemente quería que esos días y noches con Edward se prolongaran aún más. Como mi imagen en el lienzo, estaba cobrando vida.

Solo hacía unas semanas que me había mudado a Los Ángeles, decidida a conquistar el mundo de los negocios a los veinticuatro años. La idea de que alguien como Edward Cullen pudiera estar interesado en mí, y mucho menos en un retrato mío, era algo que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza.

Pero la chispa que había prendido entre nosotros se hizo evidente desde el mismo instante en que lo vi en una de las exposiciones de Blaine. Me persiguió sin descanso y yo hice todo lo posible por resistirme porque sabía que lo que quería de mí era algo que yo no estaba dispuesta a darle.

Yo no era virgen, pero tampoco tenía demasiada experiencia. El sexo no es algo a lo que alguien con mi historial, con mis cicatrices, quiera lanzarse precipitadamente. Había sufrido mucho por culpa de un chico en quien había confiado y mis emociones todavía estaban tan a flor de piel como las cicatrices que la recubrían.

Pero Edward no parece ver esas cicatrices o, para ser más exactos, las ve como lo que son: una parte de mí, heridas de guerra de todo por lo que he pasado y contra las que todavía lucho. Donde yo pensaba que mis cicatrices reflejaban mis debilidades, él veía una señal de fortaleza. Y es esa habilidad, la de verme plenamente y con claridad, lo que me había atraído tan absoluta e irremediablemente hacia él.

—Vuelves a sonreír —dice Blaine—. No necesito pistas para saber en qué estás pensando. O, mejor dicho, en quién. ¿Tengo que echar a nuestro Medici personal de la habitación?

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte a su sonrisa —replica Edward antes de que yo pueda responder y, una vez más, tengo que esforzarme para no darme la vuelta y mirarlo—. Porque nada me hará salir de esta habitación a no ser que Isabella se venga conmigo.

Me deleito en la suavidad aterciopelada de su voz y sé que realmente piensa lo que dice.

Habíamos pasado toda la tarde viendo escaparates por Rodeo Drive, celebrando que a la mañana siguiente empezaba mi nuevo trabajo. Habíamos deambulado tranquilamente por las prístinas calles, cogidos de la mano, bebiendo un café helado alto en calorías y fingiendo que no había nadie más en el mundo. Ni los paparazzi, esos buitres con cámara que, por desgracia, tanto se interesan en cada pequeña cosa que Edward y yo hacemos, nos prestan ya atención.

Sylvia, la ayudante de Edward, había intentado pasarle varias llamadas, pero él se había negado a responderlas.

—Este tiempo es para nosotros —contestó en respuesta a mi pregunta no formulada.

—¿Debería avisar a la prensa económica? —me burlé de él tras su explicación—. ¿Se resiente el mercado si Edward Cullen se toma el día libre?

—No me importaría poner en riesgo la economía mundial si así puedo pasar más tiempo contigo —dijo levantando mi mano para poder besar la punta de mis dedos—. Evidentemente, cuantas más compras hagamos, más reforzaremos la economía.

Su voz era pausada, sensual y llena de promesas tentadoras.

—O quizá deberíamos volver al apartamento. Se me ocurren varias formas interesantes de pasar la tarde carentes de impacto fiscal —continuó.

—Tentador —repliqué—. Pero no creo que pudiera soportar la culpa de saber que he canjeado un orgasmo por la ruina fiscal.

—Créeme, cariño, serían más de uno.

Me eché a reír y, al final, conseguimos compensar el colapso económico mundial. Los zapatos que me compró eran realmente geniales, sin por ello renunciar a mi orgasmo. De hecho, fueron tres.

Edward es, ante todo, generoso.

En cuanto al teléfono, cumplió su palabra. A pesar de las constantes vibraciones, lo ignoró hasta que llegamos a la casa de Malibú y le insistí para que se apiadara de quien fuera que estuviera llamando con tanta insistencia. Entré corriendo para encontrarme con Blaine. Edward se quedó atrás asegurando a su abogado que el mundo no se había colapsado por su ausencia puntual al teléfono.

Estoy tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni me doy cuenta de que Blaine se ha acercado hasta mí.

Me da un golpecito en el labio inferior con la punta de su pincel y yo doy un salto.

—Maldita sea, Isabella, estás en éxtasis.

—¿Has acabado ya?

No me importa posar y Blaine se ha convertido en un buen amigo, pero en esos momentos quiero que se vaya. Todo lo que quiero ahora es a Edward.

—Casi —contesta con las manos en alto, mirándome a través de su marco improvisado—. Ponte allí.

Me señala el lugar con el pincel.

—La luz de tus hombros, la forma en que brilla tu piel, la mezcla de colores…

Su voz se va apagando a medida que se acerca al cuadro.

—Mierda —dice por fin—. Soy un maldito genio. Esta eres tú, pequeña. Si no lo hubiera pintado yo, podría jurar que has salido andando del lienzo.

—Entonces ¿has terminado ya? ¿Puedo verlo?

Me giro sin pensar para darme cuenta demasiado tarde de que, probablemente, quería que me quedara quieta. Pero, de repente, todo carece de importancia. Todos los pensamientos se desvanecen.

Blaine, el cuadro, el mundo que me rodea… Porque no es el retrato lo que veo, sino a Edward.

Está justo donde me lo imaginaba, allí, quieto, en el escalón superior, apoyado en la barandilla de hierro forjado, incluso más encantador que en mi imaginación. Había pasado toda la tarde con él, pero no importaba. Cada mirada es una especie de ambrosía de la que nunca me canso.

Me recreo en él, en cada uno de sus rasgos perfectos. Su mandíbula cincelada destaca aún más por la sombra de una barba incipiente. Su pelo negro alborotado por el viento, grueso y suave, con el que mis dedos están tan familiarizados. Y sus ojos. Esos maravillosos ojos bicolores que me miran tan fijamente que casi puedo sentir su peso en mi piel.

Lleva puestos unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, pero incluso con un atuendo tan informal, no hay nada casual en Edward Cullen. Es la fuerza personificada, energía en estado puro. Mi único miedo es la certeza de saber que nadie puede capturar ni resistirse a un rayo, y yo no quiero perder a este hombre.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y tiemblo ante la conmoción de semejante conexión. El atleta, la celebridad, el empresario, el millonario, todos esos personajes desaparecen dejando ante mí solo al hombre y una expresión que me sube la temperatura y que hace que mis entrañas se estremezcan de deseo. Es tan rotunda y primitiva que, aunque todavía no estoy desnuda, estoy segura de que podría reducir mi ropa a cenizas, consumida por el fuego de su mirada.

Un escalofrío recorre mi piel y tengo que contenerme para permanecer quieta.

—Edward —susurro, incapaz de resistir la sensación de su nombre en mis labios. Una palabra que parece inundar la habitación, atrapada en el aire cada vez más denso que nos separa.

Blaine, junto al caballete, se aclara la garganta. Edward logra moverse lo suficiente como para mirarlo aparentemente sorprendido, como si hubiera olvidado que no estamos solos. Cruza la distancia que lo separa de Blaine y se coloca junto a él, frente al enorme retrato. Desde mi posición, puedo ver el marco de madera sobre el que se estira el lienzo y, junto a él, a los dos hombres estudiando una imagen que permanece oculta a mi mirada.

Mi corazón palpita contra mi pecho y mi mirada no se aparta del rostro de Edward. Hay algo de exultante en sus ojos, como si estuviera observando un objeto de culto, y su bendición silenciosa hace que me tiemblen las rodillas. Me gustaría extender una mano y sujetarme a la cama junto a la que estoy posando, pero todavía tengo atadas las manos a la espalda.

Mi inmovilidad me recuerda mi situación y vuelvo a sonreír: no soy libre. Soy de Edward.

Según la idea original de Blaine y Edward para mi retrato, solo tenía que quedarme quieta en un punto, con una cortina de gasa en torno a mí y el rostro girado, lejos de la vista del artista. La imagen era sensual aunque distante, como si alguien anhelara esa mujer pero jamás pudiera toAroa. El retrato era impresionante, pero faltaba algo. Edward sugirió que compensásemos la cortina que se posaba libre sobre mi piel con la opresión de una cuerda de un rojo intenso que me ciñera las manos a la espalda.

Consentí sin dudarlo. Quería a este hombre. Quería estar atada a él. Pertenecerle. Que me reclamara como suya.

Mi imagen ya no era inalcanzable. De hecho, la mujer del retrato era un premio. Una diosa efímera domada por un hombre digno.

«Edward.»

Busco su cara para ver si me da alguna pista sobre su opinión del cuadro, pero nada, tiene esa expresión corporativa, esa máscara indescifrable que se pone para ocultar sus secretos. Edward es extremadamente bueno en eso.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto cuando ya no puedo soportarlo más—. ¿Qué te parece?

Edward guarda silencio unos segundos. Junto a él, Blaine se mueve llevado por los nervios.

Aunque solo han pasado unos cuantos segundos, el aire cada vez es más denso por el peso de la eternidad. Casi puedo sentir la frustración de Blaine y entiendo perfectamente que acabe explotando.

—Vamos, hombre. Está perfecto, ¿verdad?

Los hombros de Edward suben y bajan llevados por una profunda inspiración, y entonces se enfrenta a Blaine con respeto.

—Está más que perfecto —dice volviéndose hacia mí—. Es ella.

Blaine sonríe.

—Tengo que decirlo. No suelo cortarme cuando se trata de presumir de mi trabajo, pero este… Bueno, este es alucinante. Auténtico. Sensual. Y, sobre todo, es honesto.

Los ojos de Edward no se apartan de los míos y respiro entrecortadamente. Se me acelera el pulso con tanta fuerza que yo misma me sorprendo de poder oír algo más. Estoy segura de que ven cómo sube y baja mi pecho, y temo que Blaine se dé cuenta de que estoy intentando sin remedio remitir el gran deseo que bulle violentamente en mi interior. Tengo que esforzarme para no suplicar a Blaine que se vaya y pedir a Edward que me bese y me acaricie.

Un sonido agudo rompe el silencio y Edward saca el teléfono del bolsillo y suelta un improperio al leer el mensaje. Veo cómo las sombras se apoderan de su rostro mientras guarda el teléfono en su bolsillo sin responder. Aprieto los labios y siento un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo ante las primeras señales de preocupación.

Blaine, con la cabeza inclinada para inspeccionar el lienzo, parece distraído.

—Is, no te muevas. Quiero retocar la luz aquí y…

El agudo sonido del teléfono de Edward interrumpe a Blaine. Espero que Edward ignore la llamada como había hecho con el mensaje, pero, para mi sorpresa, decide responder, no sin antes abandonar la habitación con pasos tan decididos y rápidos que casi no puedo oír su brusco «¿Qué?».

No busca mi mirada.

Me esfuerzo por permanecer quieta para Blaine mientras me invade una oleada de temor. No es una llamada de negocios; Edward Cullen no se altera con los negocios. Por el contrario, suele crecerse.

No, pasa algo y no puedo evitar pensar en las amenazas recibidas y sus secretos ocultos. Edward me ha visto desnuda de todas las maneras posibles y, sin embargo, parece que yo solo conozco pequeñas pinceladas de él envueltas en sombras.

«¡Tranquilízate, Isabella!» Buscar algo de privacidad para hablar por teléfono no es lo mismo que guardar un secreto y no todas las llamadas son una gran conspiración para ocultar el pasado o un nuevo peligro.

Sé todo eso. Y lo creo. Pero mi faceta más racional no evita que me dé un vuelco el corazón y que se me forme un nudo en el estómago. Permanecer quieta estando desnuda con las manos atadas no es el camino más corto hacia un pensamiento ordenado, sino más bien una espiral de desasosiego por el que, de repente, desciendo a toda velocidad, sin frenos y sin poder evitar odiarme por ello.

Me gustaría poder abrazarme, pero mis muñecas atadas me lo impiden.

Cierto es que estoy con el alma en vilo desde que mi antiguo jefe amenazara a Edward. La compañía de Aro había postulado por un proyecto para la Cullen Applied Technology y, cuando Edward lo rechazó, Aro me culpó a mí y me despidió. Pero no se detuvo ahí, y la última vez que lo vi, prometió que no pararía hasta que acabara con Edward. De momento no había pasado nada, pero Aro era una persona decidida y con recursos, y en su mente creía sentirse autorizado moralmente para ello. Por lo que a él respectaba, Edward había dado al traste con uno de los negocios más importantes de Aro. Las pérdidas de capital estimadas debían de ser de millones, pero Aro no es de los que piensan que el dinero o los desaires son asuntos que deban dejarse correr.

Que no haya pasado nada desde hace semanas me inquieta. ¿Qué se esconde tras ese silencio? Le he dado muchas vueltas y la única conclusión a la que he llegado es que quizá ha pasado algo y Edward ha decidido no contarme nada.

Tal vez me equivoque… O eso espero. Pero la preocupación y el temor se han apoderado de mí y me susurran al oído sin piedad. Aunque Edward conoce todos mis secretos, los suyos todavía permanecen ocultos para mí.

—Joder, Isabella, estás frunciendo el ceño —se queja Blaine con una sonrisa entre dientes—. A veces me gustaría penetrar en tu mente. Me encantaría saber qué estás pensando.

Fuerzo una sonrisa.

—Pensamientos profundos —digo—. Pero no de los malos.

—Bien —responde, pero casi se puede ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos e, incluso, algo de preocupación.

Me pregunto qué le habrá contado Rosalie, la amante de Blaine, que conoce a Edward desde que eran niños, sobre su pasado, y si Blaine sabe más que yo sobre ese hombre que tanto me consume. La sola idea me hace fruncir el ceño aún más.

Edward solo ha estado fuera unos minutos y cuando vuelve, solo quiero correr hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

—Nada que no pueda mejorar viéndote.

Me río con la esperanza de que no se dé cuenta de que es una risa vacía. Una vez más, tiene esa cara que pone en público. Pero yo no soy como esa gente y lo conozco bien. Lo miro con insistencia, esperando que sus ojos se fijen en los míos. Cuando por fin lo hace, algo ha cambiado. Su gesto de enfado se transforma en una sonrisa genuina y, una vez más, me siento iluminada por la luz de Edward.

Camina hacia mí y mi corazón se acelera al ritmo de sus pasos. Se detiene a tan solo unos centímetros y, de repente, me cuesta respirar. Después de todo lo que hemos compartido juntos, después de todo el dolor que ha aliviado y de todos los secretos que ha descubierto, ¿cómo es que cada momento a su lado me hace sentir como si fuera la primera vez?

—¿Sabes lo mucho que significas para mí?

—Yo… —Tomo aire y lo vuelvo a intentar—. Sí, tanto como tú para mí.

Me siento atrapada por el fuego de su mirada y su proximidad. No me está tocando, pero como si lo estuviera haciendo. No hay nada en mí en ese momento que no sea reflejo de Edward, de lo que siento por él y de lo que me hace sentir. Quiero consolarlo, quiero acariciar sus mejillas y recorrer su pelo con mis dedos. Quiero atraer su cabeza a mi pecho y susurrarle palabras al oído, y quiero hacerle el amor lenta y suavemente hasta que las sombras de la noche se vayan y la luz de la mañana nos inunde con sus colores.

Blaine, detrás del lienzo, tose educadamente. Los labios de Edward esbozan una sonrisa franca en respuesta a la mía. Lo único que hemos hecho ha sido mirarnos a los ojos y, sin embargo, es como si Blaine hubiera presenciado algo tremendamente íntimo.

—Bien, vale. Creo que me voy. La fiesta es el sábado a las siete, ¿no? Me pasaré más tarde para ver si necesito hacer algún retoque de última hora y me encargaré de colgarlo cuando coloque el resto de los lienzos en los caballetes.

—Perfecto —responde Edward sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

—Tengo que decir —añade Blaine mientras recoge sus cosas— que voy a echar de menos esto.

Durante unos segundos, creo percibir algo de melancolía en los ojos de Edward, pero se le pasa de inmediato.

—Sí —dice—, también yo.

No estoy segura de cuándo se ha ido Blaine, solo sé que lo ha hecho, y que Edward sigue ahí, frente a mí, y que todavía no me ha tocado. Me voy a volver loca como no sienta sus manos sobre mí ya.

—¿De verdad está acabado? —pregunto—. Todavía no lo he visto.

—Ven aquí.

Me tiende su mano y yo me muevo para darle la espalda con la esperanza de que me desate, pero no lo hace. De hecho, se limita a poner su mano en mi hombro y a ayudarme a llegar hasta el lienzo.

Tengo que moverme con cuidado por culpa de la cuerda de seda roja que rodea mi pierna izquierda, pero no tiene ni la más mínima intención de desatarme. Ni siquiera se molesta en pasarme la cuerda que está enrollada en la pata de la cama.

Hago una mueca levantando las cejas a modo de pregunta. Edward ni siquiera finge no entenderlo.

—Señorita Swan, ¿por qué desaprovechar una oportunidad tan estupenda?

—Mmm…

Intento que suene hostil, pero estoy bastante segura de que puede notar una leve risa en mi voz. Sin embargo no responde, porque ya hemos llegado al cuadro.

Se me entrecorta la respiración: sí, soy yo. La curva de mi trasero, el volumen de mi pecho. Pero hay algo más. La imagen es seductora y sumisa, fuerte pero vulnerable. También es anónima, como Edward había prometido. En el retrato, tengo la cara girada y mis rizos dorados están recogidos en la parte alta de mi cabeza, con unos cuantos bucles caídos que acarician mi cuello y mis hombros. En el mundo real, esos rizos ya no existen porque mis largos mechones han sido recientemente sustituidos por un corte a la altura del hombro.

Frunzo el ceño al recordar el peso de las tijeras en mis manos, al rememorar cómo me corté el pelo cuando, en realidad, lo que quería era acercar las afiladas cuchillas a mi piel. Estaba perdida en ese momento, segura de que la única forma de reencontrarme era aferrarme al dolor como a un salvavidas.

Me recorre un escalofrío. No es un recuerdo agradable.

Automáticamente, bajo la mirada a las piernas de la chica del retrato. Sus (mis) muslos están juntos y colocados de tal forma que no se vean las peores cicatrices, aunque sí se ve la de mi cadera izquierda. Pero Blaine se las ha ingeniado para incorporar la parte más abultada de la cicatriz en la belleza del retrato. Los bordes están difuminados, casi como si tuviera un enfoque suave, y la cuerda roja cae sobre la piel dañada, como si estuviera tan apretada que fuera la causante de las heridas.

Si lo piensas bien, en realidad es así.

Aparto la mirada, perturbada por la indiscutible certeza de que la mujer del cuadro es bella a pesar de las cicatrices.

—¿Isabella?

Miro con el rabillo del ojo y veo a Edward observándome a mí y no al cuadro, con cara de preocupación.

—Tiene talento —digo esbozando una fugaz sonrisa—. Es un retrato maravilloso.

—Sí, lo es —coincide—. Es justo lo que yo quería.

Hay una pasión familiar en su voz y comprendo tanto las palabras pronunciadas como las que se quedan sin decir.

Sonrío y esta vez parezco sincera.

Edward me observa y veo esa luz pícara en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —pregunto con tono divertido pero con cautela.

Se encoge de hombros y vuelve a mirar el cuadro.

—Será un milagro si consigo ponerme a trabajar en esta habitación.

Hace un gesto con la cabeza para señalar la pared de piedra de la que se supone que colgará el cuadro.

—Y estoy seguro de que debe exhibirse aquí —continúa.

—¿Eh? —respondo al recordar que tiene previsto dar una fiesta en esa misma habitación en tan solo dos días.

Edward suelta una risita.

—Creo que sería muy inapropiado socialmente dar una fiesta con una erección permanente.

—Bueno, entonces quizá deberías haber considerado colgar el cuadro en el dormitorio.

—No necesito que esté en el dormitorio. No si puedo tener a la auténtica modelo.

—Así es —digo con tono de provocación—. Comprada y pagada. Al menos hasta medianoche, cuando me convierta en calabaza.

Su mirada se enturbia y la alegría se esfuma.

—¿A medianoche? —repite, y yo me asombro por el tono severo de su voz.

Después de todo, no es como si realmente me fuera a convertir en una calabaza cuando se acabe el juego. Y, para ser honesta, tampoco me voy a ir; no quiero irme nunca. Lo único que cambiará es que ya no habrá más normas, se acabó lo de «señor»; se acabaron las órdenes y las palabras de seguridad. Habrá bragas, sujetadores y vaqueros si me apetece. Y sí, también habrá un millón de dólares.

Pero, sobre todo, todavía estará Edward.

—Sígueme —dice.

Vuelvo a mirar mi pierna y agito un poco mis manos atadas.

—**Desátame.**

Se queda inmóvil unos segundos, su mirada en mi mirada, y me doy cuenta de que todavía estamos jugando. Se me acelera el pulso y lo siento latir en la garganta; los pezones se me endurecen. Mis manos, atadas a la espalda, tiran de mis hombros y hacen que mi pecho destaque aún más. Los siento llenos, necesitados, y me muerdo el labio inferior mientras espero en silencio que Edward me toque.

Un juego, sí. Pero me gusta. En este juego nadie pierde.

Lentamente, baja la mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo. Mi respiración se hace menos profunda y pequeñas gotas de sudor se forman en mi nuca. Puedo sentir la humedad entre mis muslos, la urgente necesidad, y tengo que concentrar todas mis energías en quedarme quieta y en silencio, para no suplicarle que, por favor, por favor, me folle. La cama está a escasos metros de nosotros, la misma que Edward llevó hasta allí para el retrato. «¡Ahí!», quiero gritar. «¡Llévame ahí!»

Pero no, no lo hago, porque conozco a este hombre y, sobre todo, porque sé que todo lo que tiene que ver con Edward bien merece la espera.

Por fin se inclina y desenrolla la cuerda de mi pierna, pero cuando llega a mis muñecas, se detiene y las deja atadas a mi espalda con la seda roja colgando como si se tratara de una cola.

—Edward —digo intentando sonar firme, pero sin borrar la diversión y la excitación de mi voz—. Creía que ibas a soltarme.

—Lo he comprado y pagado, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh —susurro con un leve hilo de voz que a duras penas es algo más que una respiración.

—Ven, corre —ordena.

El doble sentido no se me escapa, sobre todo cuando pasa la cuerda de atrás hacia delante entre mis piernas y tira de ella como si fuera una correa. Una correa muy erótica y seductora. La suave seda roza mi sexo anhelante, y la fricción de la trenza de la cuerda hace que me fallen las piernas y que dude de mi capacidad para llegar adondequiera que me lleve.

Tira suavemente, pero con suficiente persuasión, y cuando llegamos al cuarto de baño, el deseo me hace flaquear. La excitación recorre mi cuerpo y miro con anhelo los ocho chorros estratégicamente colocados de la ducha. La simple idea de tener a Edward tras de mí, con sus manos en mis pechos y sus labios acariciando mi cuello es más de lo que puedo soportar y suelto un gemido.

Al mismo tiempo, Edward suelta una risita.

—Después —susurra—. Ahora quiero hacer otra cosa.

La cabeza me da vueltas ante las posibilidades. Hemos dejado atrás la cama. La ducha ya no me parece apetecible. Y, por lo que veo, a Edward no le interesa lo más mínimo la profunda bañera tipo jacuzzi.

No tengo ni idea de lo que tiene en mente y, la verdad, tampoco me importa. Lo principal esta noche no es el destino, sino el viaje. Y considerando el tacto de la mano de Edward sobre mi hombro y la presión sensual de la cuerda en mi sexo, este viaje está resultando realmente placentero.

El armario al que me lleva tiene el mismo tamaño que la sala de estar del apartamento que comparto con Alice en Studio City. No es la primera vez que entro allí, pero todavía creo que necesito un mapa.

Harían falta diez años para poder usar toda la ropa que Edward me ha comprado. Y, a pesar de que el lado izquierdo del armario está completamente lleno, estoy segura en un noventa y nueve por ciento de que ahora hay, al menos, una docena más de trajes nuevos desde la última vez que me cambié de ropa.

—No recuerdo haber visto ese antes —digo volviendo la cabeza hacia un vestido plateado que brilla bajo la tenue luz, y que parece ser suficientemente pequeño y ajustado como para no dejar gran cosa a la imaginación.

—¿No? —replica con una leve y relajada sonrisa a juego con esa mirada que me observa—. Puedo asegurarte que no será un problema después de que te lo pongas. Nadie podrá olvidarlo.

—Sobre todo tú, ¿no? —comento en tono burlón.

Sus ojos se oscurecen mientras se me acerca. El movimiento hace que la cuerda se afloje y se aleje de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, la decepción por la pérdida de contacto dura poco. Edward está ahí, a pocos centímetros, y el aire que nos separa parece bullir. Se me eriza la piel, como si me encontrara en plena tormenta eléctrica con el peligro acechando en torno a mí. No puedo evitar jadear cuando su pulgar acaricia suavemente la línea de mi mandíbula. Mis labios se entreabren. Quiero sentir su dedo en mis labios, en mi boca. Quiero saborear a Edward. Quiero devorarlo de la misma forma que el fuego me devora a mí por su proximidad.

—No hay nada de ti que pudiera olvidar —dice—. Estás marcada a fuego en mi memoria. El brillo de tu pelo a la luz de las velas. Tu piel, cubierta de rocío y suave, cuando sales de la ducha. La forma en que te mueves debajo de mí cuando hacemos el amor. Y la manera en que me miras, como si no hubiera nada dentro de mí que pudiera hacerte huir.

—Es que no lo hay —aseguro con suavidad.

Edward no dice nada, pero mantiene su mirada fija. Se acerca todavía más hasta que mis pezones rozan levemente el suave algodón de su camiseta. La descarga que me produce este contacto es muy fuerte, e intento no gritar. Siento un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y, mientras acaricia mi brazo desnudo con las yemas de los dedos, solo pienso en abrazarlo. Quiero a Edward dentro de mí. Brusco, amable, me da igual. Solo sé que lo necesito, justo ahora, justo aquí.

—¿Cómo…? —murmuro, casi incapaz de formular la pregunta.

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿Cómo puedes hacerme el amor con tan solo un leve contacto?

—Soy un hombre de recursos. Creía que lo sabías —dice esbozando una sonrisa y con un leve brillo en sus ojos—. ¿Quizá debería ofrecerte una demostración algo más imaginativa?

—¿Imaginativa? —repito. Tengo la boca seca.

—Voy a hacer que te corras, querida Isabella, sin ponerte un dedo encima y sin acariciar tu cuerpo.

Pero estaré observando. Veré cómo tus labios se separan y tu piel se sonroja. Te veré intentando controlarte. Y, déjame que te cuente un secreto, Isabella: también tendré que luchar por mantener el control.

Me doy cuenta de que he dado un paso atrás mientras habla y estoy apoyada contra el escritorio que divide nuestras respectivas partes de este inmenso armario. Eso me ayuda, porque sin ese apoyo dudo mucho que mis piernas temblorosas pudieran aguantar el peso de mi cuerpo.

—¿Dónde vas?

No sé por qué me dice que voy a tener que luchar para poder controlarme. Durante todo este tiempo con este hombre, he aprendido unas cuantas cosas y si algo sé es que con Edward puedo volverme totalmente loca. Entonces ¿por qué voy a querer contenerme ahora? Y ¿por qué espera que lo haga?

No responde a mi pregunta y me sorprendo a mí misma mordiéndome el labio inferior y escudriñándolo con los ojos entrecerrados en un intento por encontrar alguna pista sobre sus intenciones. Se aleja y, aunque estoy segura de que todo es producto de mi imaginación, el aire parece enfriarse a medida que va aumentando la distancia entre nosotros. La cuerda que antes había tirado al suelo ahora vuelve a subir. Edward se detiene a medio metro de distancia, pero sigue tirando de la cuerda hasta que vuelve a ascender entre mis piernas. Se mueve lentamente, pero pronto puedo volver a sentirla. Estoy tan excitada que empiezo a jadear con el contacto y mi cuerpo se estremece en algo parecido, pero no igual, a un orgasmo.

Encuentro la mirada de Edward y veo su sonrisa victoriosa.

—No se preocupe, señorita Swan —dice—. Le prometo que hay más de donde viene este.

Vuelve a acercarse, asegurándose de que jamás se interrumpa el contacto de la cuerda con mi cuerpo. Con cada movimiento, la suave trenza de seda se desplaza levemente. Cierro los ojos, intentando concentrarme en no morderme el labio y en no girar la cadera. No sé a qué está jugando Edward, pero sí sé que quiero que dure.

Sus dedos acarician mi cuello y mis ojos se abren de repente. Inclino la cabeza para poder mirarlo, pero él evita el contacto visual. Está totalmente absorto en su tarea, concentrado en anudar la cuerda en torno a mi cuello.

Trago saliva mientras las emociones bullen en mi interior. Hay excitación, sí, pero mezclada con miedo. De qué, no estoy segura. No tengo miedo a Edward. Pero, por Dios, ¿por qué me está atando?

Y ¿cuánto va a apretar la cuerda?

—Edward —digo sorprendida de que mis palabras suenen normales—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Lo que quiero —responde, y aunque esas palabras no resuelven mi duda, me tranquilizan y dan paso a una deliciosa expectativa.

Así es como todo empezó, con estas tres simples palabras. Ayúdame a que esto nunca acabe.

* * *

**Chicas que opinan?**

**Este primer capitulo me costo muchísimo trabajo por ser el primero y debo cam,biar nombres checar que concuerden ver si alguien me falto y estoy muerta!**

**No prometo pero tratare de subir otro**

**AHORA LA SORPRESA**

**chan chan chan chan**

**YA TENEMOS GRUPO DE FACEBOOK, siii por fin pude crearlo, ahí subiré encuestas, adelantos y muchas sorpresas mas, ojala se animen a unirse y les dejo el link solo junten **

****** www. facebook groups/ 452599548178399 /**


	2. capitulo 2

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Edward anuda el extremo de la cuerda de tal manera que, básicamente, forma una especie de gargantilla con una cola muy larga que baja hasta mis pechos y mi sexo, y que luego vuelve a mis manos, que todavía permanecen atadas a la espalda por el otro extremo de la misma cuerda. Me muevo un poco. Estoy nerviosa y excitada, y también un poco incómoda.

Me observa de arriba abajo muy despacio.

—Me siento tentado a encargar otro retrato, señorita Swan. Me encantaría tenerla así todo el tiempo.

Sonrío con superioridad.

—¿Esto es una negociación, señor Cullen? No me vendo barata, pero tratándose de alguien con un gusto tan refinado, estoy segura de que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Se echa a reír y tengo que morderme el labio para no unirme a su carcajada.

—Nada me gustaría más que negociar con usted, pero me temo que no nos queda tiempo.

—¿Tiempo?

—Tenemos sitios a los que ir —dice—, y gente a la que ver.

«Oh.» De repente, su advertencia de que me costaría no perder el control empieza a tener sentido.

Echo un vistazo a mi cuerpo, muy desnudo y muy atado.

—No voy vestida para la ocasión.

—Va tan bien vestida que la moral tradicional de nuestra sociedad no me permite sacarla así. Soy un hombre muy egoísta y no me interesa compartirla con el resto del mundo.

—Créame —digo con cierto tono de ironía—, tampoco me interesa que me comparta.

Mi mente vuelve al retrato, en el que estoy atada de forma muy parecida a como lo estoy ahora. Un cuadro enorme que colgará de la pared de una habitación destinada al ocio. En cierta forma, creo que Edward ya me ha compartido y que ya he consentido en ser compartida. Pero en el retrato soy anónima. Ha sido un término clave en nuestro acuerdo.

—Estoy realmente encantado de oírlo, señorita Swan. Sobre todo porque, como bien me ha recordado, es usted de mi exclusiva propiedad hasta la medianoche. Total y absolutamente mía para hacer lo que me plazca. ¿No es así?

—Sí.

—Para tocarla, provocarla y tentarla.

Mi cuerpo se tensa como respuesta a sus palabras, pero consigo asentir con la cabeza.

—Para castigarla y para alabarla.

—Edward…

Mi voz es franca y él me hace callar posando suavemente sus dedos sobre mis labios. Entonces me rodea muy despacio

—Para vestirla, para alimentarla. Mía, Isabella —dice acariciando mi nuca con su aliento, con tanta intimidad como una mano en mi sexo.

—Mía para protegerla, mía para amarla.

Ha terminado de rodearme y ahora está frente a mí.

—Mía para gobernarla. Dígame, Isabella. Dígame lo que quiero oír.

—Soy suya —susurro.

Ansío sentir su tacto. Mi cuerpo está en tal grado de alerta que me siento embriagada, drogada por el dulce narcótico que supone Edward.

—Buena chica —murmura en un susurro casi inaudible.

Lentamente se vuelve a colocar detrás de mí. Giro la cabeza intentando verlo, pero no sé lo que está haciendo hasta que noto cómo afloja los nudos que mantienen atadas mis muñecas.

—Estoy sorprendida. Después de lo que ha dicho, no creía que me liberaría.

—¿Y quién dice que lo estoy haciendo? —dice con voz baja y sensual, y me abraza y acaricia—.

Estoy cuidando de ti, Isabella. Total y absolutamente.

Cierro los ojos ante la expectativa. Detrás de mí, termina de deshacer los nudos. Suspiro y me froto las muñecas, algo insensibles tras tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Intento adivinar lo que Edward tiene planeado, pero es inútil. No tengo la más mínima idea y observo con impotencia cómo cruza la habitación hasta el armario donde se acumulan una selección de tops de diseño más amplia que la de Neiman Marcus, allí en Dallas. Escoge un jersey negro sin mangas de cuello vuelto y regresa a mi lado.

—Voy a vestirte —dice—. Levanta los brazos.

Obedezco. El nudo está flojo pero ajustado y no puedo negar que queda perfecto. Me llevo la mano al cuello, disfrutando de la libertad de movimiento y contenta al comprobar que el cuello alto y suelto tapa la cuerda que todavía cuelga entre mis pechos, bajo el jersey.

A continuación, coge una pequeña minifalda de cuero y yo, obediente, me la pongo con cuidado para no pisar la cuerda que todavía cuelga delante de mí y que Edward se asegura de ocultar debajo de la ropa.

—Edward —digo y, aunque intento que suene serio, no puedo ocultar la excitación que me provoca ese nombre.

—Silencio —responde.

Se coloca detrás de mí, imagino que para subirme la cremallera, pero, por el contrario, busca entre mis piernas la cuerda que cuelga y tira de ella. Una vez más, me estremezco al sentir el tacto de la seda sobre mi piel, extremadamente sensible. Tira de ella hacia arriba ocultándola bajo la falda, pero dejando un pequeño trozo engarzado en la cinturilla. Entonces, me sube la cremallera.

—No creo que eso aporte demasiado al conjunto —digo al ver por encima de mi hombro el destello del rojo que se asemeja a una cremallera exótica.

—Me permito disentir —replica, y enfatiza sus palabras con un lento aunque firme tirón de la cuerda.

Grito de placer y sorpresa. El roce simultáneo en mi sexo y mi trasero es más de lo que puedo soportar.

—Necesitas unos zapatos —dice con suavidad, esta vez cruzando a la zona de los estantes para zapatos.

Coge un par de sandalias negras de tiras con un tacón de ocho centímetros que no pasan desapercibidos.

—Estos valdrán —comenta—. Y por mucho que me guste que te pongas medias, prescindiremos de ellas esta noche.

Solo puedo asentir y sentarme en el banco de cuero blanco al que me lleva. Al hacerlo, la cuerda se tensa y estoy segura de que eso era justo lo que tenía pensado Edward.

Se arrodilla ante mí y coge mi pie. Tengo las rodillas separadas y, mientras me pone el zapato y abrocha la pequeña hebilla en torno a mi tobillo, levanta la mirada en busca de mis ojos para luego bajarla hacia la oscuridad de mis piernas entreabiertas. Excepto por una cuerda de seda roja, estoy totalmente desnuda bajo la falda. Desnuda y húmeda, y tan necesitada que quiero deslizar mis caderas como si le rogara en silencio que me toque. Que me tome.

Sin embargo, con Edward no tengo que suplicar. En cuanto abrocha la hebilla del otro zapato, me pone los pies en el suelo. Por culpa de los tacones, ahora mis rodillas sobresalen por encima del banco, lo que hace que mi falda también se suba un poco, permitiendo así que el hombre que hay delante de mí disfrute de una vista todavía mejor.

Suavemente, coloca la palma de su mano sobre mi rodilla desnuda. Entonces se inclina y recorre la sensible piel del interior de mi muslo derecho con sus labios. Tiemblo al sentir el contacto, y la presión de la cuerda hace que la sensación resulte todavía más erótica.

—Eres como una droga —dice Edward con voz suave, y su respiración sobre mi piel es tan seductora que tengo que cerrar los ojos y agarrarme con más fuerza al banco.

—No voy a tocarte… Todavía no. Pero no puedo negarme el sabor de tu piel.

—Sí —susurro. Es la única palabra que consigo pronunciar, pero también es la única que importa.

Sus manos dejan de presionar mis piernas mientras me besa suavemente el interior de los muslos.

—Arriba —ordena mientras empuja la falda.

Me levanto del banco y él aprovecha para subir la falda por encima de mi trasero desnudo, así que cuando me vuelvo a sentar, lo hago sobre el cálido banco de cuero. Sus manos siguen en mis caderas y su pulgar acaricia suavemente la peor de mis cicatrices, allí donde corté con demasiada profundidad y luego no quise ir a que me curaran en urgencias. Me hice un apaño con cinta adhesiva y pegamento. Sobreviví, pero me ha quedado esa horrible señal que me recuerda todo el daño emocional que puse en ella.

Entre mis piernas, los labios de Edward recorren otra cicatriz de enfado.

—Eres preciosa —murmura—. Fuerte, preciosa y mía.

Me estremezco y parpadeo para intentar no llorar. Espero sinceramente que tenga razón, pero sigo temiendo que mi fuerza sea como una goma elástica. Si tira demasiado, me romperé.

Pero no puedo preocuparme por eso ahora. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que en los labios de Edward recorriendo mi piel y en la presión de sus manos en mis piernas.

Con suavidad, aparta aún más mis muslos y yo obedezco voluntariamente, casi con desesperación.

Lo necesito ahora, necesito perderme en sus manos, y Edward no me decepciona. Siento su respiración sobre mi sexo, y mi propia respiración se acelera, mi pecho sube y baja y mis pezones se endurecen bajo el jersey de punto.

Me provoca con su lengua acariciando la suave piel entre mis piernas y mi sexo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza e intento no retorcerme. Pero no puedo evitarlo y, cuando lo hago, esa maravillosa y detestable cuerda se desliza sobre mi húmedo centro. Estoy tan excitada que esa leve fricción basta para que una descarga eléctrica recorra mi cuerpo. Encojo los dedos de los pies dentro de los zapatos de tal forma que solo las puntas tocan el suelo y mis rodillas quedan todavía más altas.

Quiero más, ayúdame, necesito más, y entonces, gracias a Dios, siento su lengua sobre mi clítoris y eso es todo lo que necesito. Me siento abrumada, reclinada, agarrándome con las manos al banco con tal fuerza que temo hundir el marco.

Me tiene embelesada con su boca dándome tanto placer, penetrándome con su lengua. El orgasmo que atormenta mi cuerpo parece eterno y cierro las piernas atrapando a Edward sin tener muy claro si lo hago porque quiero que no pare o porque no estoy segura de poder sobrevivir a tal avalancha de placer.

Siento su incipiente barba contra mis muslos y jadeo; me doy cuenta de que he estado aguantando la respiración. Me inclino hacia delante, recuperando el control de mis sentidos, y paso mis dedos por su pelo. No quiero que pare y, aun así, necesito que me rodee con sus brazos. Necesito tenerlo cerca y besarlo, y tiro de él bruscamente. Reclamo su boca con la mía y lo beso con intensidad, deleitándome con mi propio sabor en sus labios.

—Llévame a la cama —imploro unos segundos después.

Solo había saboreado a Edward una única vez y, como un refugiado muerto de hambre, estaba lejos de sentirme saciada.

—Por favor, llévame a la cama —repito.

—Todavía no —dice Edward con los ojos oscurecidos por la promesa—. Antes vamos a salir.

Me deslizo en el suave asiento de cuero del acompañante mientras Edward maniobra el elegante y veloz Bugatti Veyron por la autopista de la costa del Pacífico. Nunca lo ha mencionado, pero creo que, de todos los coches que tiene, este es su favorito. Desde luego, es el que más usamos e incluso he conseguido, por fin, memorizar la marca y el modelo. Ahora es «el Bugatti», no «ese coche de nombre impronunciable».

Edward sonríe y, obviamente, disfruta poniendo el coche a prueba mientras nos alejamos de Malibú en dirección a Dios sabe dónde. No me lo ha dicho y yo tampoco he preguntado.

Adondequiera que vayamos, estoy segura de que será un lugar fabuloso, así que yo me dejo llevar, feliz mientras le observo. Edward Cullen, mi sexy y juguetón multimillonario. Sonrío aún más. «Es mío», pienso. Eso es lo que él ha dicho de mí. Que soy suya.

Pero ¿realmente funciona también a la inversa? ¿Edward es mío? ¿Acaso puede un hombre como Edward Cullen (un hombre celoso de su poder y aún más de sus secretos) pertenecer a alguien?

Aparta la atención de la carretera y levanta las cejas pensativo, creando dos surcos horizontales en su frente, hasta entonces perfecta.

—Un centavo por tus pensamientos —dice.

Me esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa que borre mis preocupaciones.

—Desconozco sus balances, señor Cullen, pero estoy segura de que usted vale mucho más de un centavo.

—Me siento halagado.

—¿Por mi estimación de su valor?

—Porque estuvieras pensando en mí —dice apartando sus ojos de la carretera el tiempo suficiente como para encontrarse con los míos—. Aunque supongo que no debería asombrarme. No pasa un minuto sin que yo piense en ti.

Sus palabras suenan tan suaves como el whisky e igual de embriagadoras.

—Incluso al módico precio de un centavo, si tuviera que pagar cada vez que pensara en ti, mi fortuna ya se habría evaporado —concluye.

—Oh.

Mi sonrisa es dulce, ridícula y estúpidamente tímida. Acababa de borrar de un plumazo, de esa forma tan propia de Edward Cullen, todas mis preocupaciones.

—Entonces no te cobraré. No me gustaría verte arruinado.

Esbozo una sonrisa pícara mientras me acurruco en el suave asiento de cuero.

—Además, me gustan demasiado tus coches —continúo.

—Imagino que hacen más llevadero el aguantarme.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto —digo—. Los coches, la ropa, el avión privado…

Empiezo a contar con los dedos.

—¿Los paparazzi? —pregunta mirándome e, incluso en ese breve contacto visual, puedo percibir preocupación en su rostro.

Hago una mueca.

—A veces me dan ganas de sacar mi Leica y hacerles fotos a ellos. Así sabrían lo que se siente — señalo frunciendo el ceño—. Por otra parte, me encanta la cámara.

Pienso en aquel día en el que Edward me sorprendió con ella después de decirle que me encantaría hacer mis pinitos en fotografía.

—No quiero ensuciarla sacándoles fotos —digo como si tuviera mal sabor de boca.

—Además —añade Edward—, ningún tabloide pagaría por una foto de ellos. Te prefieren a ti. Y por eso, por mi culpa, has perdido parte de privacidad.

Me muevo en el asiento para poder mirarlo directamente. ¿Es este el motivo de su preocupación? ¿Trataba sobre eso la llamada telefónica? ¿Lo había llamado su abogado para avisarle de que aparecerían nuevas fotos nuestras en las portadas de media docena de revistas la semana siguiente?

Mentalmente, me retrotraigo a la semana pasada, intentando averiguar qué imagen podría ser tan perturbadora como para causarle semejante consternación. Los tabloides ya tenían como una docena de fotos mías en bañador, cortesía de varios concursos de belleza en los que había participado a lo largo de los años. Verme expuesta así en la primera línea de caja en el supermercado había sido una experiencia bastante desagradable, pero después de respirar hondo como un millón de veces, me acordé de que muchos de esos concursos habían estado abiertos al público e incluso, al menos dos de ellos, habían sido televisados.

No se me ocurre nada más perturbador que pudiera publicarse sobre mí o sobre nosotros dos.

Desde luego no hay nada que Edward y yo hayamos hecho en público que mi madre no pueda ver. Y en cuanto al ámbito privado, bueno, si los paparazzi tienen fotos de nuestro ámbito privado, tendrán que echarle mucho valor para publiAroas y hacer frente a la cólera de Edward.

«Pero también está el balcón de la casa de Malibú.»

Había posado desnuda y maniatada durante días delante de esa puerta abierta y, aunque la propiedad de Edward se extiende a lo largo de varios kilómetros y que la playa que hay a lo lejos es privada, es bastante probable que un fotógrafo con recursos pudiera…

Ni siquiera me atrevo a pensarlo. Una sensación de miedo me invade, tan real que, de repente, siento náuseas. Un sudor frío parece haberse apoderado de mí.

—No tienen nada nuevo, ¿no? —digo intentando conservar la calma.

Puedo soportar la atención que conlleva ser la novia de Edward, pero ¿imágenes mías, desnuda, en la prensa y en internet? «Oh, Dios mío…»

—No es que hayan dado un paso más allá, ¿no? Es decir, no han utilizado una lente de largo alcance enfocada hacia el balcón, ¿verdad?

—Gracias a Dios, no.

Su respuesta es tan rápida y parece tan sorprendido que tengo claro que no se trata de eso.

Me relajo y recupero el control.

—Bien —digo—. Creí que…

Hago una pausa porque necesito coger aire. Me descubro clavándome las uñas en las rodillas, así que aflojo las manos y hago un esfuerzo por relajarme. No necesito sentir dolor para superar esto. De hecho, no hay nada que superar excepto el miedo. Y, además, tengo a Edward para aferrarme a él.

—¿Isabella?

Cuando hablo, mi voz suena normal.

—Como sacaste el tema de los paparazzi, pensé que la llamada había sido sobre eso.

—¿Llamada?

—La de antes —digo—. En la casa. Parecías molesto.

Abre los ojos en un auténtico gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Ah, sí?

Levanto un hombro en señal de concesión.

—No creo que Blaine se diera cuenta, pero yo te conozco.

—Sí —admite—. Parece que sí me conoces. Pero no, esa llamada no ha tenido nada que ver con esos buitres.

Casi puedo ver una neblina roja de ira alrededor de Edward, pero no sé si está enfadado con la persona que lo llamó o conmigo.

Me aclaro la garganta y sigo hablando como si no hubiera dicho nada.

—Además —continúo—, los paparazzi no son una de tus propiedades, sino más bien una plaga. No me gustan, pero estoy aprendiendo a vivir con ellos.

Me mira y percibo una expresión de preocupación. Era mucho esperar que Edward no se hubiera percatado de mi pequeño ataque de nervios. Si algo tengo claro es que se da cuenta de todo.

—De verdad —digo y lo hago con total sinceridad. Mientras nadie tenga una foto mía desnuda hecha con una lente de largo alcance, todo irá bien—. Son como las hormigas coloradas de Texas. Se arremolinan alrededor, pero el truco es no ponerse en medio. Y si te muerden, su picadura se va rápido. —Lo digo con tanta firmeza que casi me lo creo—. Además, tu hotel de Santa Bárbara y tu ático hacen que todo merezca la pena.

Guarda silencio durante tanto tiempo que estoy segura de que mi táctica para cambiar de tema ha resultado del todo fallida.

—Y no te olvides de la casa de Hawái —dice, por fin.

Suspiro aliviada.

—Ah, pero ¿tienes una casa en Hawái?

—Y un apartamento en París.

—Oh, lo que quieres es que se me caiga la baba.

—¿Y he mencionado que Cullen International tiene varias filiales en el sector de la alimentación, así como una importante participación en una empresa que produce bombones suizos de lujo?

Cruzo los brazos. Si esto es «**Juguemos a enumerar todas las posesiones de Cullen**», podemos pasarnos horas.

—¿Eres consciente de que el hecho de que nunca me hayas ofrecido uno de esos bombones puede hacer que te guarde rencor durante, al menos, dos semanas?

—¿Dos semanas? —dice con la mano en el botón del volante que controla los altavoces—.Y usted, señorita Swan, ¿va a aguantar todo ese tiempo sin sexo?

Gruño de forma poco femenina.

—A duras penas. Además, la idea es castigarte a ti, no a mí misma.

—Ya veo —dice apartando la mano del botón—. Entonces no es necesario molestar a Sylvia a estas horas. Le diré que pida tus bombones mañana por la mañana.

Me río.

—Ahora mismo, esos bombones encabezan mi lista de tus activos, pero también estoy muy impresionada por tu fabuloso buen gusto a la hora de escoger restaurante. Por cierto, eso es una pista.

—Aplaudo tu sutileza.

—Lo intento.

—Y por ello te recompensaré diciéndote que ya casi hemos llegado.

—¿De verdad?

Había estado ignorando todo lo que rodeaba al coche, pero ahora miro por la ventanilla del acompañante. Llevamos en la carretera casi media hora, con el oscuro Pacífico y sus olas mecidas por la luna rompiendo a mi derecha mientras avanzamos en dirección sur. Ahora veo que hemos llegado a Santa Mónica y, tras unos cuantos giros y semáforos, estamos en Ocean Avenue, entre Santa Mónica y Arizona.

Edward se detiene frente a un elegante edificio blanco y, hasta donde puedo ver, solo se aprecian amplias curvas y ningún ángulo pronunciado. Tiene varias plantas y está casi a oscuras, pero cuando me acerco a la ventana y miro hacia arriba, veo que el último piso está bastante iluminado.

Hay un puesto de aparcacoches cerca y un chico no mucho más joven que Edward viene corriendo hasta mi puerta. Edward, a toda prisa, pulsa el botón que activa los seguros del coche. Lo miro con curiosidad, pero no me da ninguna explicación y se limita a salir y rodear el Bugatti hasta donde el aparcacoches espera en vano.

Me impresionan las diferencias entre ambos hombres. Supongo que el aparcacoches debe de tener unos veintiséis años, solo dos más que yo y cuatro menos que Edward. Sin embargo, Edward parece tan seguro de sí mismo que aparenta no tener edad. Como un héroe mitológico, sus tribulaciones lo han endurecido, dándole una seguridad tan atractiva y sexy que casi eclipsa la belleza física del hombre.

A los treinta, Edward ya ha conquistado el mundo. El aparcacoches, que ahora parece confundido al no tener ninguna puerta que abrir, probablemente tenga problemas para pagar el alquiler. No me siento mal por él, es como muchos de los jóvenes de Los Ángeles. Aspirantes a actores, escritores o modelos que llegaron a esta ciudad con la esperanza de triunfar. Aquí la excepción es Edward. Él no necesita esta ciudad; solo se necesita a sí mismo.

Una vez más, vuelvo a sentir esa desagradable punzada en el corazón porque, si mis divagaciones son ciertas, ¿qué dice eso de mí? Sé que me desea, veo el anhelo en sus ojos cada vez que lo miro, pero necesito a Edward tanto como el aire que respiro y, a veces, tengo miedo de que, aunque nuestra pasión es mutua, la necesidad solo sea mía.

Mis pensamientos melancólicos se evaporan cuando Edward abre la puerta y veo que me sonríe, y aprieta la mandíbula en un gesto protector tan feroz que no logro reprimir un suspiro. Me ofrece su mano para ayudarme a salir del automóvil, con su cuerpo colocado de tal forma que es imposible que el aparcacoches pueda ver nada inapropiado, a pesar de mis intentos fallidos de salir con recato de un vehículo tan sumamente bajo.

Gracias a Dios, puedo realizar la maniobra con éxito y Edward suelta mi mano para después rodearme la cintura con su brazo. Es verano, pero estando tan cerca de la playa el aire resulta fresco, así que me pego a él para aprovecharme de su calor. Edward le lanza las llaves al aparcacoches, que parece a punto de llorar de alegría al poder ponerse al volante de un coche tan excepcional.

—Déjame adivinar —digo mientras esperamos a que el chico, bastante incompetente, entregue el ticket a Edward—. Eres el dueño del edificio.

Lo observo mientras hablamos. Solo la entrada está bien iluminada y, entre las sombras, veo grupos de personas. Parejas hablando. Hombres vistiendo desde bañadores hasta trajes de chaqueta.

Supongo que es normal. Al fin y al cabo, la playa está al otro lado de la calle.

—¿Este edificio? No, aunque quizá haga una oferta si sale a la venta. En estos momentos, es un complejo de oficinas, pero con esta ubicación podría convertirse fácilmente en un hotel. Conservaría el restaurante de la azotea, y no solo porque sea amigo del propietario.

El aparcacoches le entrega a Edward el ticket y, por primera vez, veo el nombre del restaurante.

—¿Le Caquelon? —pregunto mientras nos dirigimos a la puerta—. No había oído hablar de él.

—Es excelente. Tiene unas vistas maravillosas y una comida aún mejor —dice con una sonrisa de lobo mientras me recorre con su mirada de arriba abajo—. Y las mesas son muy, muy privadas.

—Oh.

Trago saliva porque ahí está: ese sonido sensual que es Edward. Eso me hace pasar en un segundo de la calma y la serenidad a una creciente necesidad carnal y sexual. «Voy a hacer que te corras», me dijo, y, Dios mío, espero que cumpla su promesa.

Me aclaro la garganta e intento calmarme y bajar las pulsaciones. Estoy segura de que puede notar el latido de mi corazón.

—¿Y qué significa el nombre? —pregunto.

Antes de que pueda responder, los grupos se separan y parecen apiñarse. De pronto las luces estroboscópicas de las cámaras destellan y los buitres gritan sus preguntas. Ha pasado tan deprisa que no me ha dado tiempo ni a pensar. Automáticamente borro toda expresión de mi cara y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Durante muchos años, me he escondido tras una máscara producto de la práctica. La Isabella social, la Isabella hija, la Isabella de pasarela.

Ahora soy la Isabella pública.

Edward aprieta su mano en torno a mi cintura y aunque no dice nada, siento cómo la tensión crece dentro de él.

—Camina —susurra—. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es entrar.

Dentro, como su abogado Charles me había explicado, estábamos a salvo en una propiedad privada.

—¡Isabella! —grita una voz que destaca de entre la muchedumbre y que me resulta tan familiar que quiero darme la vuelta. Sin embargo, no reacciono y sigo mirando al frente, revelando únicamente mi pequeña sonrisa pública.

—Las fotos que salieron la semana pasada del concurso de bañadores de Miss Texas se ha extendido como un virus. ¿Es verdad que las ha filtrado para promocionar su nueva carrera como modelo?

En mi mente, me imagino apretando mi mano en un puño, clavándome las uñas en la carne.

—¿Y qué me puede decir de la televisión? ¿Es verdad que va a protagonizar un nuevo reality el año que viene?

No, nada de puños. Tengo una cuchilla de afeitar, y esa dura y afilada lámina de acero recorre mi piel, un dolor frío al que poder agarrarme.

«No.»

Aparto el pensamiento de las cuchillas y el dolor de la cabeza. Me enfurece que estos parásitos sean un catalizador de mis debilidades. No merece la pena que malgaste mi tiempo con ellos, y mucho menos mi dolor.

—Isabella, ¿qué se siente al haber atrapado a uno de los solteros más cotizados del mundo?

Respiro profundamente mientras la mano de Edward me aprieta aún más la cintura, acercándome más a él. Edward. No necesito el dolor, no. No son nada, nada. Estoy centrada y tengo a Edward aquí para ayudarme.

—¡Señor Cullen! ¿Tiene algo que decir sobre los rumores que aseguran que se ha negado a ir a la inauguración del club de tenis el viernes que viene?

Por un momento, creo que Edward va a tropezar, pero seguimos avanzando y la puerta se abre ante nosotros. Un hombre que aparenta más de dos metros de altura aparece de repente flanqueado por otros dos hombres trajeados que se nos colocan a ambos lados. Los tres forman una barrera triangular y nos movemos como una flecha a través de la multitud hasta el otro lado del umbral, a un lugar seguro.

En cuanto la puerta se cierra a nuestras espaldas, mi pecho se relaja y mi respiración se ralentiza.

Edward deja de rodearme con el brazo, pero entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Me mira con una pregunta clara en su mirada.

—Estoy bien —digo mientras corremos hacia el ascensor—. De verdad.

El hombre alto, Edward y yo entramos en la cabina del ascensor, mientras que los otros dos se quedan fuera, posiblemente para asegurarse de que ninguno de los buitres intenta entrar en el restaurante alegando que quiere cenar. Cuando se cierra la puerta, miro a Edward. Sus ojos brillan de pura furia, pero bajo ella se intuye una preocupación por mí tan poderosa que casi se me saltan las lágrimas.

Poco a poco, levanta mi mano y me besa la palma con suavidad y dulzura.

—Lo siento muchísimo —dice el gigante con un acento que no consigo ubicar—. Un ayudante de camarero vio la reserva. Parece que esperaba sacar algo más que unas propinas esta noche.

—Lo entiendo —responde Edward.

Su tono es bastante neutro, pero con cierta tensión, y me aprieta aún más la mano. No creo ser la única que se da cuenta de que Edward se está esforzando por controlar ese temperamento que le hizo tan famoso en sus tiempos de tenista. De hecho, ese temperamento fue el causante de la lesión que lo dejó con un ojo de cada color.

—Me gustaría hablar con ese jovencito —apostilla.

—Ya lo he despedido —replica el hombre alto—. Se le ha acompañado a la puerta justo en el momento en el que he venido a ayudarte a ti y a la señorita.

—Bien —dice Edward, y yo estoy de acuerdo, porque teniendo en cuenta la ira que veo reflejada en la cara de Edward, si el chico llega a estar todavía en el edificio, debería haberse preocupado seriamente.

* * *

**Se me antojaron unos bombones cubiertos con chocolate**

**mmm**


	3. Chapter 3

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Edward no abre la boca durante todo el trayecto hasta el restaurante en la azotea y el aire en el ascensor se hace cada vez más denso. Estoy segura de que nuestro escolta, que creo que es el propietario amigo de Edward, está avergonzado porque uno de sus empleados haya filtrado dónde estaría él. Y el hecho de que Edward no nos hubiera presentado oficialmente es una prueba evidente de lo mucho que le ha molestado.

Los modales de Edward son siempre exquisitos.

En cuanto a mí, no puedo evitar sentir haber salido esta noche. Los paparazzi no han sido agradables, pero esta pesadumbre es aún peor.

Aprieto la mano de Edward.

—Pronto se cansarán de nosotros. Algún actor de cine se divorciará o pillarán a alguna estrella de un reality robando. Nosotros somos demasiado aburridos en comparación.

Por un momento, creo que mi plan no ha funcionado y entonces levanta nuestras manos entrelazadas para besarme los nudillos.

—Lo siento —dice—. Debería ser yo el que te hiciera sentir mejor a ti.

—Estoy contigo —razono—. Eso es lo único que me importa.

Me aprieta los dedos mientras mira al hombre.

—Alaine, perdona por mi falta de educación. Me gustaría presentarte a mi novia, Isabella Swan. Isabella, este es mi amigo Alaine Beauchene, uno de los mejores chefs de la ciudad y propietario de Le Caquelon.

—Es un placer —dice cogiéndome la mano—. Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Oh.

No sé por qué, pero sus palabras me sorprenden. Puedo imaginarme perfectamente hablando con Alice de Edward, pero, de alguna forma, imaginarme a Edward hablando de mí con sus amigos es algo que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza. No puedo negar que saberlo me hace sentir bien. Es un hilo más en el tapiz que forman Isabella y Edward.

—Gracias por rescatarnos —digo.

Y entonces, dado que no puedo resistirme a echar un vistazo a esta faceta de la vida de Edward, añado: —¿Y cómo os conocisteis?

—El padre de Alaine es médico deportivo. Nos conocimos en el circuito de competición.

Fueron buenos tiempos, ¿eh?

Observo a Edward detenidamente. No sé mucho del tema, pero sí sé que sus años de jugador de tenis fueron de todo menos tiempos felices y agradables. Pero cuando sonríe, parece sincero.

—Fueron los mejores años —confirma Edward, y me alegra saber que no todo fue malo en esa época, que hubo uno o dos momentos de luz en medio de la oscuridad.

—Nosotros dos y Sofia —dice Alaine con una sonrisa. Me mira—. Tenía dos años menos y la muy pilla estaba decidida a pegarse a nosotros todo el rato. ¿Sabes algo de ella? ¿Cómo está?

—Bien —responde Edward.

Estoy segura de que Alaine capta la sequedad de su tono de voz porque sus labios se curvan al fruncir levemente el entrecejo para luego volver a lo que solo puedo interpretar como un intento de parecer alegre.

—En cualquier caso —dice mientras el ascensor llega a la azotea—, ya está bien de hablar de los viejos tiempos. Estáis aquí por la comida, no por los recuerdos.

Se abre la puerta y Alaine me hace un gesto para que salga la primera. Así lo hago y me encuentro en un área de recepción que solo cabría describir como espectacular. No es elegante, pero tampoco informal. Es singular, con un techo de cristal abierto, cruzado por haces de luz de colores. El mostrador es un acuario y el pelo de la mujer que se encuentra detrás de él es, por lo menos, tan colorido como el pez que hay en el tanque.

La pared de la izquierda está totalmente hecha de cristal y permite ver un trozo de Santa Mónica y del Westside, así como un pedacito de la playa y la vista más pequeña del muelle. La pared de enfrente parece estar hecha de paneles que brillan del mismo color que los haces de luz que cruzan el techo. No estoy segura de si el diseño es moderno o futurista, pero me gusta. Está de moda y es diferente y tan colorido que no creo que esa neblina gris que se ha asentado sobre nosotros esta noche pueda perdurar.

—Tengo que volver a la cocina —dice Alaine—. Pero Mónica os llevará a vuestro reservado.

Señorita Swan, ha sido un placer. Disfrutad de vuestra cena y espero veros el viernes que viene en la inauguración.

Su tono de voz se eleva como si se tratara de una pregunta, pero yo no sé qué contestar porque no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando.

—No voy a ir —objeta Edward—. Pero te llamaré la semana que viene. Tenemos que quedar.

Sus palabras son educadas y definitivamente amistosas, pero dichas desde detrás de una máscara.

Me pregunto si Alaine puede verlo. ¿Realmente conoce a Edward? ¿O solo conoce los pedazos y detalles del hombre que su amigo le ha ido revelando poco a poco a lo largo de los años?

Tengo la sensación de que se trata más bien de lo último. Dudo que alguien haya visto alguna vez lo que hay bajo la máscara de Edward, y la idea de estar incluida en ese grupo me pone triste. Quiero desesperadamente llenar de luz todas esas sombras e, incluso, creo que Edward también quiere que lo haga, pero lleva tanto tiempo levantando un muro en torno a su vida privada que me parece que ha olvidado cómo se construye una puerta. Y ahora, solo espero que podamos esculpir juntos la piedra.

Seguimos a Mónica entre las mesas hasta llegar a un panel de brillante luz verde. La chica tira de una manivela que ni siquiera había visto y la usa para apartar el panel, como las paredes en las películas japonesas. Dentro, hay una mesa entre dos bancos parecidos a los de un reservado, pero no es un auténtico reservado porque al sentarse o colocarse detrás de estos, hay un espacio abierto entre la mesa y la ventana con vistas al espectacular y profusamente iluminado muelle de Santa Mónica.

Sigo a Edward hasta el cristal, llevada por la atracción que ejercen sobre mí tanto el hombre como los vivos colores.

—Su vino ya está respirando —dice Mónica señalando la mesa—, y también tiene agua mineral con y sin gas. ¿Tomará lo de costumbre, señor Cullen?

—Solo el postre —indica—. Para dos.

Mónica inclina la cabeza y contesta:

—Enseguida lo traigo. Mientras tanto, disfruten del vino y de las vistas.

Se va, se cierran los paneles y Edward se queda inmóvil a mi lado. De repente, sin previo aviso, lanza la palma de su mano contra el cristal.

—¡Edward! —grito.

Espero oír conmoción en el reservado de al lado o, al menos, el repiqueteo de los tacones de Mónica corriendo para ver qué sucede, pero no pasa nada de eso. Por lo visto estamos mejor aislados de lo que imaginaba.

—¿De verdad quieres saber cuánto dinero tengo? —pregunta Edward, y yo parpadeo ante una pregunta tan aparentemente aleatoria.

—Yo… no. No exactamente.

—Más que el PIB de muchos países y desde luego lo suficiente como para estar cómodo el resto de mi vida y más —dice girando la cara hacia mí—. Pero, al parecer, no lo suficiente como para mantener a esos cabrones alejados de ti.

Mi corazón se derrite.

—Edward. No pasa nada. Estoy bien.

—Tus fotos en bañador circulan por todo el maldito internet por mi culpa.

—Estoy en internet en bañador porque mi madre me obligó a desfilar desde que tenía cuatro años.

Y porque no tuve valor para decirle que no cuando me hice mayor. No estoy en internet por culpa de esos capullos de ahí fuera. No estoy en internet por tu culpa.

—No me gusta que algo que viene de mí te haga daño a ti. No me gusta —repite—. Pero no sé si tengo la fuerza para cambiarlo.

—¿La fuerza? —repito, pero no recibo respuesta.

Veo cómo se ensombrece su rostro antes de que se gire de nuevo hacia la ventana. Edward Cullen, el hombre más fuerte que conozco, se está derrumbando y, de repente, siento miedo.

—¿Edward?

Aprieta la mano contra el cristal y puedo ver cómo se contraen sus músculos.

—Una vez tuve una pequeña compañía de vino y queso para gourmets —dice—. O, mejor dicho, Cullen International la tenía.

La cabeza me da vueltas por el giro que está tomando la conversación. No sé por qué me está contando todo esto, pero supongo que tiene alguna razón. Me pongo detrás de él y me abrazo a su espalda. Rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y acaricio su nuca con mis labios.

—Cuéntamelo —digo.

—La prensa descubrió que Cullen International estaba detrás de ese negocio familiar y empezaron a arremeter contra él. No importaba que no se tratara de una producción al por mayor. No habíamos cambiado el sistema. Nos habíamos limitado a invertir suficiente capital como para que la empresa pudiera crecer dentro de sus propios parámetros, pero los acusaron de ser una gran empresa disfrazada de pequeño negocio, una treta para engañar al consumidor. Toda esa atención negativa paralizó el crecimiento y, de repente, una empresa con beneficios entró en pérdidas.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —pregunto aguantando la respiración porque empiezo a ver por dónde va y no me gusta.

—Me retiré. Con mucha publicidad y boato. Pero, a pesar de todo, la empresa necesitó algún tiempo para volver a su estado inicial. Que la asociaran a Cullen International casi destruye un negocio cuyo queso y vino adoraba.

—Yo no soy ni queso ni vino —digo con suavidad—. Y no me estoy hundiendo. Jamás podría hundirme contigo a mi lado. Tú me sujetas, Edward. Ambos lo sabemos.

Guarda silencio durante tanto tiempo que creo que mis palabras no lo han conmovido. Y entonces, con una brusquedad tal que me deja sin respiración, se da la vuelta y me coloca con la espalda contra el frío cristal. Se aparta lo suficiente como para poder mirarme a la cara y, de repente, su boca está sobre la mía, besándome. Me besa con fuerza y exigencia, y pronto estoy atrapada entre el cristal y Edward, con la noche infinita ante mí y la fuerza de su beso que me mantiene anclada.

Cuando el beso se acaba, veo una ferocidad desconocida en sus ojos.

—Lo haré —dice—. Si tengo que dejarte para protegerte, lo haré, aunque me mate.

—No, no lo harás —argumento mientras la respiración se me acelera y mi pecho se tensa con dolor en señal de protesta y miedo—. No lo harás porque también me mataría a mí.

—Oh, Isabella.

Baja la cabeza para volver a acercar su boca a la mía, con mayor suavidad esta vez, pero igual de posesivo. Arqueo la espalda y me dejo llevar por su tacto. Soy como un interruptor y basta el más mínimo contacto con Edward para que una descarga eléctrica recorra todo mi cuerpo. Para encenderme y hacerme brillar.

—¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacerte ahora mismo?

—Dímelo —imploro.

—Quiero desnudarte y empujarte contra el cristal. Quiero recorrer tu cuerpo con los dedos, lo justo para despertar tus sentidos con mi tacto. Quiero que veas las luces del muelle brillar a tus espaldas y quiero ver mi propio reflejo en tus ojos mientras te corres.

Tengo la boca seca, así que el pequeño «oh» que pronuncio a duras penas consigue emitir un sonido.

—Pero no puedo. Te recuerdo que he dicho que no iba a tocarte.

—No te lo tendré en cuenta.

—Pero eso sería incumplir las normas.

Tengo que contenerme para no gimotear.

—Está jugando conmigo, señor Cullen.

—Sí —dice con claridad—. Lo estoy haciendo.

—Supongo que es justo, señor. Después de todo, soy suya. Al menos esta noche. Pero mañana, seré una mujer rica y cambiaremos las normas del juego.

Durante unos segundos, permanece inmóvil. Luego asiente lentamente con la cabeza.

—Bien visto, señorita Swan. Tengo que asegurarme de obtener rendimiento económico.

—¿Rendimiento económico?

—¿Has leído el artículo de Forbes que te envié? —pregunta—. El periodista hizo un buen trabajo describiendo mi filosofía empresarial.

—Sí, lo he leído.

En realidad, lo había leído varias veces, saboreando cada cotilleo sobre Edward, el empresario.

—Sí, señor —me corrige.

—Sí, señor —repito—. He leído el artículo.

—Entonces sabrá que atribuyo buena parte de mi éxito a mi capacidad para sacar el máximo beneficio de cada transacción económica.

Me humedezco los labios.

—¿Y yo soy una transacción económica?

—Sí, lo eres.

—Ah, vale. ¿Y cómo esperas obtener beneficios?

—Ya te lo he dicho —insiste—. Si no prestas atención…

—Has dicho que vas a hacer que me corra.

Esboza una leve sonrisa y las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugan.

—Sí, eso he dicho. Buena chica. Después de todo, te mereces un sobresaliente.

Entonces, con un brillo taimado en los ojos, Edward coge el pequeño trozo de cuerda que sobresale de mi espalda y empieza a tirar lentamente.

«Oh-Dios-mío.»

Es como si estuviera creando electricidad con la fricción. Cierro los ojos mientras se me entrecorta y acelera la respiración.

—Edward —susurro.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí… Oh, Dios, sí.

—Bien —dice, y entonces suelta la cuerda.

La fricción se detiene y abro los ojos.

Me mira y sonríe con petulancia.

—¿Frustrada, señorita Swan?

—No —miento, pero hasta yo percibo el lloriqueo malhumorado de mi voz.

Se ríe y me besa la nariz.

—Paciencia, cariño. Tengo un regalo para ti.

Pulsa un botón en la mesa y la luz que corona el panel de la puerta pasa del rojo al verde.

Miro a Edward con curiosidad.

—El panel se cierra para preservar la intimidad. Cuando llega la comida, el camarero pulsa un botón en el exterior y el botón se pone rojo.

—Y el verde lo abre.

Es un sistema interesante y me doy cuenta de que habríamos tenido total intimidad si Edward me hubiese desnudado y follado contra la ventana, como había anunciado.

Imagino el tacto del frío cristal en mi espalda. De las manos de Edward en mis pechos. De su boca en mi cuello. Y su miembro entrando cada vez más dentro de mí hasta que exploto en un abanico de colores que rivalizarían con las brillantes luces del muelle en la distancia.

—Isabella…

Doy un respingo al darme cuenta de que el camarero está poniendo una fondue en la mesa y Edward me hace gestos para que me siente. Aunque el camarero parece distraído, estoy segura de que Edward sabe lo que se me estaba pasando por la cabeza.

«Cochina», articula.

Le dedico la más inocente de mis sonrisas y pestañeo para completar el efecto.

Hay un adorno en medio de la mesa que, al final, resulta no ser un adorno. Se trata de un artilugio calentador sobre el que el camarero coloca un olla de piedra pesada, le caquelon, con chocolate parcialmente fundido. Otro camarero tiene una cesta con todo tipo de cosas para bañar en el chocolate, desde jugosas fresas a pequeños trocitos de queso. Sonrío a Edward como una niña con zapatos nuevos.

—¿Fondue de chocolate?

Pero así me aseguro de que no voy a ser castigado por la falta de sexo.

Parezco confusa porque continúa.

—Alaine importa el chocolate de la filial suiza que te mencioné antes.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto curioseando en la olla—. Ya sé que eres exquisito, así que supongo que tu chocolate también lo será.

Como para demostrarlo, cojo una fresa, pero él me sujeta la mano con suavidad.

—No, no —dice.

Lo miro.

—Hum, ¿perdona? ¡Es chocolate!

Se ríe.

—Cierra los ojos.

Los entorno, pero no los cierro.

—¿Desobediencia, señorita Swan? Le gusta vivir peligrosamente…

Sonrío con superioridad, pero también los cierro. Tras unos segundos, siento como algo suave acaricia mis mejillas y me cubre los ojos. ¿Una servilleta o un pañuelo? No estoy segura, pero sea lo que sea, Edward lo está utilizando para vendarme los ojos.

—¿Qué…? —inicio la pregunta, pero la interrumpe colocando un dedo sobre mi boca.

—Le he hecho una promesa, señorita Swan.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras noto cómo mis pezones se endurecen y mi sexo se contrae al recordar las palabras de Edward.

—Vas a hacer que me corra.

—Eso también —dice, y puedo oír cómo se ríe—. Pero además he dicho que iba a darte de comer y creo que ambas cosas pueden combinarse.

Por un momento, no siento nada y, entonces, la cuerda que todavía está entre mis piernas se tensa; Edward está tirando de ella suavemente desde atrás. Jadeo y, cuando lo hago, algo frío acaricia mis labios.

—Ábrela para mí —me ordena Edward, y eso hago.

Vuelve a acariciar mis labios con el objeto misterioso. Es suave y áspero al mismo tiempo y, aunque intento captar algo de su olor, el aroma embriagador del chocolate, que lo invade todo, me lo impide.

—Ahora, muerde —dice, y, cuando lo hago, gimo de placer ante la dulce explosión de una fresa en mi boca.

Su jugo se escurre por mi mejilla y, entonces, allí está Edward, lamiéndolo con su lengua, deslizándola entre las comisuras de mi boca, saboreando el zumo que escapa y provocándome sin compasión.

—Creía que no ibas a tocarme —digo girando la cabeza en un intento por encontrar su boca.

Quiero besarlo. Quiero sentir su tacto en mi piel.

—Después de todo, ¿quieres que cumpla mi promesa? —pregunta mientras vuelve a tirar de la cuerda.

Gimoteo y levanto las caderas de la silla. Puedo notar lo excitada que estoy y lo resbaladiza que está la cuerda. Está muy cerca de mi clítoris, pero no lo suficiente, y ansío esa atención suave y específica.

—No —respiro.

Quiero rogarle que me toque, que rompa su promesa. Suelta una risita.

—Ah, pero soy un hombre íntegro. Aunque, bueno, puedo mantenerme fiel al espíritu de la promesa y no a la letra. ¿Quieres que presione suavemente tu clítoris con mi dedo? ¿Sentir esa dura protuberancia bajo mi dedo? ¿ProvoAroo, acariciarlo, jugar con él hasta hacer que te corras?

—Yo…

—Chis. No hables, Isabella. No hasta que te diga que puedes hacerlo. ¿De acuerdo?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Bien. Sigamos discutiendo los parámetros de mi promesa. Quizá quieras que deslice mis manos entre tus piernas. Que las abra. Que te tire en este banco y te bese hasta llegar a ellas. Que respire el aroma de tu sexo y sumerja mi lengua en tus dulces pliegues, más deliciosos que todos los chocolates del mundo.

«Sí —quiero decir—. Oh, sí, por favor.»

—O quizá solo quieres que te folle.

Gimo, pero Edward me ignora.

—A todas estas posibilidades, señorita Swan, digo que no. He prometido que no te iba a tocar y no lo haré. No tocaré tu sexo, en ningún caso. En cuanto a lo demás… Bueno, quizá podamos hacer una o dos excepciones. Asiente si lo entiendes.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Buena chica. Ahora prueba esto.

Abro la boca y descubro una sorpresa realmente deliciosa: una tarta de queso cremosa que Edward había sumergido en chocolate. Suspiro, lo engullo y relamo cada trocito de chocolate de mis labios.

—Niña mala —me reprende Edward—. No has dejado nada para mí.

Mientras hablamos, vuelve a jugar con la cuerda. Cierro los ojos bajo la venda y dejo que me invadan esas dulces sensaciones.

No ha pasado mucho tiempo cuando Edward se detiene. Es hora de otra sorpresa. Esta vez, un trozo de bizcocho bañado en chocolate. Y luego una nube de azúcar. Y después, oh, Dios, el dedo de Edward en mi boca. Primero lamo el chocolate y, luego, chupo su dedo con avidez. Recorro su piel con la lengua, metiendo y sacando el dedo de mi boca hasta que oigo un suave gemido. Ahora sé que lo tengo.

Espero la siguiente sorpresa, pero, en vez de eso, noto cómo Edward tira del hombro de mi jersey

—Saca el brazo —me dice, y hago lo que me ordena.

Repite el mismo procedimiento con el otro lado hasta que ambos brazos quedan fuera del jersey y así puede subírmelo hasta los hombros.

—Creo que parece una buena idea. Quizá tenga que probarla yo mismo.

No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando, hasta que noto algo caliente, húmedo y pegajoso en mis pechos. Y entonces el dedo de Edward está de nuevo en mi boca y vuelvo a chupar el chocolate de su piel. Pero esta vez él hace lo mismo y mientras yo lo lamo, él también lo hace. Su boca está en mis pechos llenos de chocolate. Lame, chupa y con cada movimiento erótico, mi pezón se vuelve más y más duro, y mi aureola se contrae. Mi sexo también se tensa, excitado y deseoso, y fuertemente estimulado por la cuerda con la que juega Edward, sincronizando el tempo de sus suaves tirones con el ritmo de su boca en mi pecho.

Una y otra vez, la cuerda tira y se afloja, una suave fricción que me lleva al borde del precipicio.

Una y otra vez, su boca se burla y me provoca. Chupa, tira y muerde, sin demasiada fuerza pero lo suficiente como para que lo sienta. Lo suficiente para que esa intensa y suave sensación recorra todo mi cuerpo directamente hasta la cuerda que me atormenta con suavidad.

Una y otra vez, más y más, creciendo y creciendo hasta que, por fin, los temblores de mi cuerpo me llevan a un crescendo que me inunda como una ola.

Me dejo llevar, permitiendo que mis caderas se muevan mientras me deslizo por la cuerda y concentrándome en la sensación que me produce la boca de Edward en mi pecho. Es explosivo y brutal, y jadeo mientras aumenta y, entonces, me hundo cuando el placer se desvanece tras el inevitable fin de mi orgasmo y me quedo sonriendo en la luz embriagadora.

Lentamente, Edward lame el último trozo de chocolate de mi piel desnuda. A continuación, me ayuda a ponerme el jersey.

—Dime, Isabella —dice Edward con voz suave y seductora—. ¿Te ha gustado el postre?

—Por Dios, sí.

—¿Quieres más? —pregunta mientras me quita la venda de los ojos.

Parpadeo y respiro al verlo, mi guapo Edward, todavía con un trocito de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios. Me inclino y lo beso, utilizando la punta de la lengua para saborear las últimas gotas.

—No quiero más de lo mismo. —Respiro—. Ahora, lo único que quiero es a ti.

* * *

**chicas antes que nada muchas gracias por leer el capitulo**

**Segundo muchísimas gracias por unirse a mi grupo en Facebook, ya somos 10 jaja algunas dirán que somo poquitas pero de poquito en poquito pronto seremos muchas asi que por favor si aun no te has unido que esperas aquí te dejo el link **

****** www. facebook groups/ 452599548178399/**

******Se me olvidaba comentarles que en este grupo estoy haciendo una encuesta para ver que historia es la siguiente en adaptar, ahí también coloque una nueva opción**

******Asi que VOTEN **


	4. Chapter 4

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

* * *

**Capitulo **4

No encontramos tráfico en el viaje de vuelta a Malibú, así que Edward aprovecha para conducir a toda velocidad por la autopista y, luego, por las carreteras serpenteantes de los cañones de Malibú.

Consigue hacer el trayecto en menos de veinte minutos, lo que es, probablemente, tanto un récord como una prueba de que los tipos de Bugatti no habían mentido en cuanto a la rapidez de su coche.

A pesar de la brevedad del viaje, incluso a pesar de la adrenalina, me parecen los veinte minutos más largos de mi vida.

Ahora estamos en casa y Edward está retirando lenta y dolorosamente despacio la cuerda de debajo de mi ropa. La cinturilla de la falda está demasiado ajustada y ofrece cierta resistencia, lo suficiente como para que la cuerda se deslice entre los cachetes de mi trasero y por mi sexo, por lo que tengo que morderme el labio para no gritar ante la creciente sensación que provoca dentro de mí.

—Edward —murmuro. Es la única palabra que consigo pronunciar.

Estamos en el desértico vestíbulo de esta casa a medio terminar. La habitación es grande y está vacía, e incluso mi respiración parece producir eco. Detrás de nosotros, la puerta de entrada aún permanece abierta.

Pero a mí no me importa nada de eso. En este momento, de hecho, el duro suelo de mármol me parece bastante atrayente.

Busco la mirada de Edward y veo mi propio deseo reflejado en sus ojos. Esta noche han sido todo preliminares y eso está bien, pero ahora quiero más. Quiero que me follen.

Quiero a Edward.

—Quítate la ropa —me ordena en cuanto termina de sacar la cuerda, que todavía cuelga de mi cuello.

Asiento con la cabeza y cumplo sus instrucciones en silencio, quitándome en primer lugar la falda y después el jersey por la cabeza. Mientras lo hago, Edward se acerca a la puerta y la cierra de un golpe. Cuando vuelve, estoy intentando deshacer el nudo que rodea mi cuello.

—No —dice—. Déjatelo.

Me agacho y desabrocho las pequeñas hebillas que rodean mis tobillos. Suspiro al sentirme liberada de la presión de los zapatos. El mármol está frío bajo mis pies y, teniendo en cuenta cómo el deseo había calentado mi cuerpo, me sorprende que no suba vapor con solo toAroo.

Ahora estoy desnuda, con la cuerda rodeando mi cuello, y él está totalmente vestido, con el traje todavía impecable. Ese detalle me excita aún más.

Soy consciente de todo lo que me rodea y me inunda. El calor de Edward, que está a tan solo unos centímetros de mí. El rápido latido de mi pulso en el cuello. La excitación en mi sexo, desesperado por sentir su tacto.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y se me entrecorta la respiración. No me sorprende el deseo que veo en sus ojos, pero no me espero todo lo demás. La cruda emoción. El anhelo desesperado que ni siquiera se esfuerza en ocultar.

—Isabella —dice, y con un rápido movimiento coge la cuerda y tira de mí.

Me tambaleo y, entonces, me veo contra él, con mi piel caliente contra el frío algodón de su camisa. Sin embargo, no tengo tiempo de pensar en su tacto, porque su boca se funde con la mía en un beso que es más un asalto que una seducción. Reclama, exige. Solo puedo saborear a Edward, solo puedo sentir a Edward. Él es todo mi mundo y sé con absoluta seguridad que, en ese instante, su mundo también se reduce a nosotros dos.

—Quiero ir despacio —dice cuando deja de besarme—. Quiero hacer que gimas ante la expectativa y te retuerzas de pasión. Quiero que supliques.

Trago saliva. Yo también lo quiero.

—Pero, joder, Isabella, no puedo esperar.

—Entonces no esperes. —Mi voz ronca se abre paso a través del deseo.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué me has hecho?

Las palabras parecen que le han sido arrancadas, y funde su boca con la mía incluso antes de acabar la frase. Al mismo tiempo, me levanta, con un brazo rodeando mi espalda y el otro bajo mis rodillas. Me acurruco contra él, deleitándome en el tacto de sus brazos envolviéndome, pero queriendo más. Mucho más.

Me lleva escaleras arriba y me deja de pie delante de la puerta cerrada del balcón. A duras penas si he recuperado el equilibrio cuando su boca atrapa la mía una vez más en un violento beso y nos tambaleamos hacia atrás. La cama está allí, obstaculizando el paso, evitando que nos caigamos al suelo en un frenesí avaricioso y exigente de labios y manos.

El colchón acaricia la parte trasera de mis muslos, pero antes de que pueda pensar siquiera en sentarme, Edward interrumpe el beso.

—No —dice y se gira—. Inclínate. Con las manos en la cama.

Cumplo sus órdenes, con la cuerda colgando de mi cuello como una correa ornamental. Contoneo el trasero con coquetería mientras me imagino en esa posición.

—Para alguien que dice que no puede esperar, te estás tomando tu tiempo.

—Quizá esté esperando una disculpa. No es muy considerado recordarle a un hombre que el paraíso se acaba en unas horas —se burla severamente—. Una jovencita con una educación tan refinada debería tener más tacto y no sacar un tema tan doloroso varias veces a lo largo de una velada. ¿Qué ha sido de la etiqueta y el decoro?

—Esa es una buena pregunta, señor Cullen. Quizá no sea tan educada y refinada como usted creía.

—Quizá no —dice mientras sus dedos recorren mi espalda—. No me gusta que me recuerden que se acerca el fin. Ha sido muy descortés por su parte mencionarlo con semejante crudeza.

—Bastante descortés —reconozco—. Grosero, incluso. Definitivamente desconsiderado. Y decididamente no merecedor del sello de aprobación de Emily Post.

No responde. Estoy bastante segura de que su silencio esconde una risa.

Vuelvo a contonearme con coquetería.

—Quizá debería castigarme.

No tardo mucho en percatarme de que he utilizado las palabras equivocadas. Continúa sin decir nada, pero ahora ese silencio se vuelve oscuro y denso en vez de luminoso y pícaro.

—¿Debería? —dice por fin con voz grave y contenida—. ¿Crees que no he visto cómo te clavabas las uñas en los muslos cuando estábamos en el coche, camino del restaurante? Y eso que solo estábamos hablando de los paparazzi. Y todo empeoró cuando nos abordaron. No perdiste el control, Isabella, pero te costó.

Cierro los ojos e intento no recordar.

—Isabella, mírame —exige en tono autoritario y, aunque mi instinto es provocarlo, me lo pienso mejor.

Mantengo mi postura, pero giro la cabeza hacia la derecha. Da un paso a un lado para entrar en mi campo de visión y obligarme a mirarle a la cara. Hay fuego ahí, pero también preocupación. Debería habérmelo esperado. Otra cosa es cuando él lo inicia, sorprendiéndome con una punzada en mi trasero para sumar al dolor entre mis muslos.

Pero cuando soy yo la que pide que me haga daño, duda. Es su forma de protegerme, pero, en estos momentos, protección es lo último que quiero. Es la emoción sensual de la palma de su mano en mi trasero.

—Isabella —dice. Eso es. Solo mi nombre. Pero percibo su tono interrogativo.

Empiezo a responder, pero las palabras no me salen con la fluidez que esperaba, porque la verdad es que ahora sé que no he dejado las autolesiones tan atrás como yo pensaba. Esta noche no he parado de clavarme las uñas en la carne. Pero no hace ni una semana que lancé un cuchillo en la cocina, enfadada y asustada por mi imperativa necesidad de apretar la hoja contra mi piel, y desvanecer todos mis temores y dudas en el éxtasis incontenible del dolor. He ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra, y mi pelo ahora corto es una cicatriz en mi alma como las costras abultadas de mis muslos lo son en mi piel.

«¿Por eso lo deseo?» ¿Anhelo el azote de sus palmas porque necesito el dolor? ¿El placer que siento al entregarme completamente a Edward proviene del mismo lugar que ha fomentado mi compulsión a autolesionarme?

Este pensamiento se retuerce en mi interior, oscuro y desagradable, y me obligo a apartarlo de mi cabeza. No es verdad. Y si así fuera, estoy a salvo con Edward, sea cual sea el origen de mi deseo.

Me ha demostrado tantas cosas, tantas veces.

De repente, ya no estoy inclinada sobre la cama. Me ha cogido de los brazos y tira de mí para ponerme en pie frente a él.

—Joder, Isabella —dice—. ¡Háblame!

Presiono sus mejillas con las palmas de la mano y atrapo su boca con la mía, dejando que el beso sea cada vez más profundo a medida que me aprieta contra su pecho. Noto que su cuerpo está relajado y el miedo que pudiera haber despertado en su interior con mi silencio ahora parece filtrarse por sus poros.

—Te necesito —digo cuando interrumpo el beso—. A ti. No necesito eso.

Sus ojos son decididos y parecen ver tan dentro de mí que sé que no puedo ocultarle ningún secreto. Inspiro profundamente y le abro mi corazón.

—No lo necesito —aseguro—, pero lo quiero.

Percibo un leve tic en el músculo de la mandíbula, como si estuviera intentando no perder el control.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza y trago saliva. Me arden las mejillas y eso me molesta. He tenido más intimidad con Edward que con ninguna otra persona en mi vida, ¿y todavía me sonrojo? Es una reacción ridícula de niñita, probablemente inculcada por mi madre, y ya solo eso en sí mismo me disgusta, lo que me da fuerzas.

—Lo quiero —repito—. Y no porque necesite el dolor, sino porque te necesito a ti.

Lo necesito más de lo que soy capaz de reconocer. Necesito sus manos sobre mi piel. Quiero ser su objeto de deseo. Quiero deleitarme en la idea de que no hay nada que Edward quiera más que complacerme y que no hay nada que yo quiera más que rendirme ante él.

Traga saliva, abrumado por mis palabras.

—Yo también te necesito, Isabella. ¡Dios, cómo te necesito!

Inspiro profundamente, recreándome en esas palabras más de lo que él jamás podrá saber.

—Entonces, tócame.

Y lo hace, «oh, cómo lo hace», y, aunque espero las caricias, la pasión y el asalto sensual inmediato, me desarma el fervor en su mirada y la firme línea de su boca. Para él, no hay nada más en el mundo que yo y puedo verlo en cada esquina de su cuerpo. Puedo saborearlo en su beso, intenso y prolongado.

—A la cama —dice cuando interrumpe el beso—. Inclínate, con las piernas abiertas.

Elevo las cejas en señal de pregunta.

—¡Qué mandón!

Me da una pequeña palmada en el trasero y yo jadeo, tanto por la sorpresa como por la excitación.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Sí, señor —corrijo obedientemente intentando no sonreír.

Vuelvo a la cama y me inclino, colocando mis manos con firmeza sobre el colchón, con una excitación tan evidente que siento que se impregna como el perfume; no soy capaz de pensar. Solo quiero que Edward encienda mi pasión. Que Edward entre dentro de mí.

Sus manos rodean mi trasero, describiendo círculos lentos y sensuales. Siento una oleada de aire frío sobre mi piel cuando interrumpe el contacto, y grito de placer y dolor al sentir una palmada muy fuerte en mi culo y, luego, sus palmas apretando el punto de impacto para calmar el escozor.

Lentamente desliza su mano entre mis piernas.

—Oh, cariño —murmura mientras me recorre con sus dedos.

Estoy tremendamente húmeda y tiemblo al sentir su tacto tan cerca que tengo que resistirme a la tentación de retirar una mano de la cama y tocarme en la zona que Edward está evitando con tanto esmero.

«Y entonces…»

Pongo todo mi peso en mi mano izquierda e introduzco la mano derecha entre mis piernas. Un escalofrío me atraviesa mientras me acaricio el clítoris con el dedo. Estoy excitada y sensible, y muy, muy cerca.

—Oh, has sido mala —dice Edward mientras sus dedos acarician los míos.

Trago saliva, anticipando otro azote, pero no llega. En su lugar, me inclina aún más contra la cama de tal forma que mi única opción es volver a apoyar la mano si no quiero caerme de bruces.

Edward aparta la mano y gimoteo al perder el contacto. No me está tocando y ese es el peor de los castigos que me puede infligir. Por un segundo me pregunto si esto era lo que tenía planeado.

Dejarme así, doblada, desnuda, con el trasero al aire, esperando y esperando. Quizá sea así, lo sé, y no puedo evitar sonreír al pensarlo. Me hará enfadar y me volverá loca, pero sé que cuando se acabe el castigo y, por fin, me folle, habrá valido la pena.

Sin embargo, no es lo que tenía planeado. Oigo el sonido de su cremallera, seguido del roce de sus vaqueros contra su piel cuando se los quita a toda prisa. Me muerdo el labio y exhalo ante el dulce triunfo de sentir su polla presionando contra mi trasero mientras mi cuerpo se abre a él anticipándose con dulzura. «Por favor, Edward. Tómame. Tómame ahora.» Quiero gritar esas palabras, pero guardo silencio. No obstante, no me quedo quieta. No puedo evitarlo. Mi cuerpo está anhelante y ansioso, y mis caderas se giran en torno a su miembro y su leve gemido de placer me pone aún más frenética.

Sus manos sujetan mis caderas y no puedo evitar un gemido de protesta. Se ríe y la frustración hace que quiera pedírselo a gritos porque me está provocando minuciosa y concienzudamente.

Entonces noto la punta de su pene en los húmedos pliegues de mi sexo y quiero gritar aliviada. Al principio me provoca, no entrando demasiado, y me muerdo el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que tengo miedo de hacerme sangre. La expectación es brutal pero dulce. La tiene tan dura y está tan listo que nos está atormentando a los dos al insistir en controlar su empuje, utilizando mis caderas como freno.

Yo carezco por completo de su control. Cada centímetro de mí lo anhela desesperadamente y mis músculos se tensan con avidez en torno a él con cada vaivén tentador. «Más hondo. Más fuerte. Oh, Dios mío, por favor.»

—Como desees —dice sin que ni siquiera me haya dado cuenta de que lo ha dicho en voz alta, porque lo tengo dentro, me llena y su cuerpo me empuja mientras mantengo las manos en la cama para no perder el equilibrio.

Tengo el trasero arqueado y estoy apoyada en los dedos de los pies, como si mi cuerpo estuviera haciendo todo lo posible por atraerlo más y más dentro. Lo quiero todo de él. Para consumir y ser consumido.

Y cuando la saca y la vuelve a meter dentro con un solo y potente movimiento, estoy segura de que el mundo va a explotar a mi alrededor.

—Casi estás —susurra y, a juzgar por la tensión en su voz, él también está a punto.

—Sí —digo, pero mi voz suena tan animal que dudo que la palabra resulte coherente.

—Tócate —ordena.

La excitación que crece en mi interior parece atravesar mi cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica.

—¿Qué? —pregunto y gimo al ver cómo sigue torturándome despacio, como si supiera exactamente cuánta presión tiene que ejercer para llevarme al límite, y cuánta se necesita para hacer que me corra.

—Me has oído.

Me humedezco los labios y trago saliva. Me tiemblan los dedos por el deseo de obedecer. De sentir donde se unen nuestros cuerpos y de acariciar su duro miembro mientras recorro mi hipersensible clítoris.

—Yo… Yo creía que eso no estaba bien —susurro sintiéndome extrañamente avergonzada.

Su respuesta casi me pone en órbita:

—Quizá me guste que seas mala.

Jadeo y trago saliva. Entonces libero mi mano derecha, lo que me hace perder un poco el equilibrio, pero él me sujeta con el brazo que rodea mi cintura. Deslizo mi mano y acaricio levemente mi húmedo clítoris. Mi cuerpo se tensa y mis músculos se contraen con avidez para atraerle aún más dentro de mí. Me siento gloriosa, llena y tan desesperadamente cerca que sé que el más leve roce supondrá el final.

Es lo que quiero, pero también ansío seguir sintiéndolo. La forma en que nuestros cuerpos se unen a medida que se desliza dentro de mí. Mi mano se vuelve a centrar en mis propios pliegues humedecidos. Lo siento allí, como acero aterciopelado, y oigo sus gemidos cuando lo acaricio suavemente.

—¡Dios, Isabella, no puedo aguantar más!

—Pues no lo hagas.

Cierro los ojos, y mis dedos a duras penas han rozado mi clítoris cuando lo noto estremecerse y me aprieta la cadera mientras me llena. Su liberación desencadena la mía y me aferro con más fuerza a él, teniendo que volver a apoyar la mano en la cama para no caerme, aunque ya da igual porque estoy demasiado sensible como para seguir tocándome.

—Isabella —susurra cuando su cuerpo deja de temblar.

Suelta mi cintura e, inmediatamente, me coge cuando empiezo a flaquear por culpa de unas piernas tan débiles que no estoy segura de ser capaz de levantarme.

—Creo que estoy hecha polvo —digo—. Eso sí, si lo que pretendías era castigarme, has fallado estrepitosamente.

—¿Eso crees? —pregunta alzando la voz provocativamente—. Me parece que estás asumiendo que he acabado contigo. Te garantizo que no.

—Oh. —Mi pulso se acelera otra vez—. Esa es una información muy interesante.

—Me alegra escuchar que estás intrigada —dice deslizando su mano hacia mis piernas aún débiles

—. Pero, esta vez, quizá prefieras tumbarte. Pareces un poco inestable.

—¿Tú crees?

Me coge en brazos de tal forma que vuelvo a estar apoyada contra su pecho. Me siento cómoda, segura y amada, y cuando me coloca con cuidado sobre la cama y me besa suavemente en la frente, me emociono ante tanta dulzura. Pero entonces sus ojos adquieren un brillo diabólico.

—No te duermas aún —dice mientras desata la cuerda de mi cuello para, a reglón seguido, volver a atarla, esta vez a mis muñecas.

Anuda el otro extremo fuertemente al poste de la cama. Su cara está justo encima de la mía y puedo ver su malvada sonrisa.

—Voy a disfrutar con esto. Y tú también, Isabella.

Me humedezco los labios, mientras todo pensamiento de ternura se desvanece bajo el peso de las promesas decadentes y mudas de Edward Cullen.

Coge la bata que hay a los pies de la cama, le quita el cinturón y me roza levemente con él.

Entonces esboza una sonrisa cargada de intención.

—La mano izquierda.

Obedezco y levanto la mano por encima de la cabeza, sujetando la barra del cabecero. Ahora tengo los brazos abiertos, la espalda levemente arqueada y las piernas atadas juntas.

—Bien —dice Edward una vez ha asegurado esa muñeca también—. Pero creo que todavía podemos mejorarlo más.

Con un objetivo claro, baja de la cama y se dirige a la puerta que lleva al patio, compuesta por paneles deslizantes de cristal. La abre y deja entrar la brisa nocturna. El aire es frío, pero estoy tan caliente que a duras penas si lo noto. Se queda junto a la puerta con las manos apoyadas suavemente sobre las finas cortinas blancas que revoloteaban sobre mí mientras posaba para Blaine.

—¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera noche? —pregunta.

¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Esas cortinas. Esta cama. Y yo, entregada a la avalancha sensual de Edward, con mis miedos y mis vergüenzas aliviadas por sus besos y sus suaves palabras.

No digo nada. Solo susurro.

—Sí.

—Yo también —dice y luego tira de dos paneles de la cortina, uno con cada mano, y los arranca de los aros metálicos que los fijan al riel.

Desde mi perspectiva, veo cómo los músculos de su espalda se flexionan y, luego, la suave oleada de vaporoso blanco cae al suelo, liberada por la voluntad de Edward. Mis labios dibujan una pequeña sonrisa; también me ha liberado a mí.

Al instante vuelve a estar a mi lado y, como preveía, utiliza las cortinas para atar mis piernas a la barra de hierro a los pies de la cama. El resultado es dulce y dolorosamente íntimo. Estoy abierta de piernas y con los brazos extendidos. No puedo toAroo ni tocarme. No puedo girarme. Y, por supuesto, tampoco puedo cerrar las piernas para ocultar mi húmedo e inflamado sexo. Giro la cabeza a un lado, con una parte de mí queriendo esconderse bajo las sábanas y la otra realmente excitada al saberme totalmente abierta a Edward. Suya, para lo que él quiera.

Me pregunto qué tiene en mente y gimoteo cuando lo veo alejarse de la cama en vez de tumbarse a mi lado. Me muerdo el labio inferior, sintiéndome, de repente, preocupada. Sé que, pase lo que pase, acabará bien. Pero también sé que Edward es un maestro en el control de las expectativas. Si me deja así, abierta de piernas y preparada, corro el riesgo de ponerme a gritar.

—No te preocupes —dice como si me hubiera leído la mente—. Mi idea era atormentarte un poco, pero esta noche eso supondría atormentarme a mí mismo también.

—¿Sadismo, no masoquismo? —insinúo maliciosamente y sonrío cuando rompe a reír.

—¿Sadismo, señorita Swan? Déjeme ver si recuerdo cómo era la definición. Creo que el sadismo es la obtención de gratificación sexual infligiendo dolor, sufrimiento o humillación a otra persona —dice mientras se desplaza hacia la mesita que hay junto a la cama y abre un cajón—.

Admito lo de la gratificación sexual, y tengo la intención de ser ampliamente gratificado antes de que acabe la noche, pero exploremos el resto, ¿no le parece?

Me humedezco los labios mientras saca una caja de cerillas del cajón. Confío plenamente en Edward, pero ¿qué demonios piensa hacer con las cerillas?

—Dígame, señorita Swan, ¿le duele algo?

Trago saliva. Estoy en graves apuros, pero a años luz de sentir dolor.

—No.

—Me alegra oírlo.

Atraviesa la habitación y desaparece de mi vista. Unos minutos después, vuelve con una gruesa vela, con la llama titilando al moverse.

—La cera de una vela puede ser muy seductora —explica en respuesta a mi mirada inquisitiva—.

La sensación que produce el cambio rápido de temperatura. La forma en la que se endurece cuando se enfría sobre la piel. ¿Alguna vez ha experimentado algo así, señorita Swan?

Muevo la cabeza.

—No.

No sé si estoy asustada o excitada.

—Hummm —dice como si estuviera memorizando mis palabras—. Bien, hoy solo me interesa una cosa de esta vela.

Se detiene junto a la cama e inclina la vela para que la cera caiga sobre la superficie de mármol de uno de los laterales. A continuación, coloca la vela en la cera y espera a que se enfríe para formar una especie de soporte. Después, saca algo más del cajón. Me doy cuenta de que se trata de un mando a distancia cuando la luz del aplique se empieza a atenuar. Pronto estamos en penumbra, bañados solo por el naranja titilante de una única vela.

—Oh…

—¿Decepcionada? —pregunta.

—No —digo mientras siento cómo se me encienden las mejillas—. Pero confieso que estaba un poco intrigada.

—¿Lo estabas? Tengo que recordar eso. Pero ¿por dónde íbamos? Oh, sí. Sadismo.

Se apoya en la cama y se arrodilla entre mis piernas abiertas. Se me entrecorta la respiración cuando coloca suavemente sus manos en mis muslos, justo por encima de las rodillas, con los pulgares reposando en mi sensible piel interior.

—Humillación era lo siguiente, creo. ¿Se siente humillada, señorita Swan? Después de todo, está totalmente expuesta ante mí. Abierta como una flor y tan, tan excitada. Estás muy guapa, Isabella — dice, y puedo percibir la pasión en su voz—. Pero ¿te sientes humillada?

Giro la cabeza a un lado porque, ciertamente, me siento expuesta. Expuesta y abierta, decadente y salvaje. Sin embargo, no me siento humillada. Al contrario, estoy excitada. Y creo que es esa extraña combinación de emociones la que sonroja mis mejillas de una forma tan ridícula.

—No —susurro.

—Mírame.

Muevo la cabeza hasta encontrar sus ojos, el ámbar brillando por la luz de la vela y el casi negro, tan negro como la eternidad.

—No te sientes humillada —dice—. Y tampoco sufres, supongo.

—No.

—Bien.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa mientras sus manos acarician la parte interior de mis muslos, con el dedo pulgar recorriendo suavemente mis peores cicatrices.

—Señorita Swan, es usted excepcional. Podría quedarme mirándola durante horas. Perderme en usted para siempre.

Inspiro temblorosamente. Los músculos de mi sexo se contraen por el deseo y siento mis pechos tan pesados que casi duelen. Quiero moverme, quiero satisfacer mi anhelo sexual, pero estoy inmóvil e indefensa.

—Me gusta comprobar que puedo hacer que te sonrojes —admite, excitado.

Trago saliva.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sé por qué lo haces.

—¿De verdad? Vale, pues en ese caso, por favor, señor Cullen, comparta sus ideas.

—Porque te tengo abierta de piernas. Porque estás desnuda frente a mí, indefensa. Porque puedo hacerte cualquier cosa ahora mismo, cualquier cosa. Y porque todo eso te excita.

Ahueca sus manos sobre mi sexo y yo suelto un gemido tan suave que a duras penas si llega a respiración.

—Así que dígame, señorita Swan. Si no le duele ni sufre ni se siente humillada, ¿cómo se siente en realidad?

—Excitada —admito, y mis mejillas se sonrojan aún más.

Incluso a la luz de la vela, puedo ver cómo su rostro se oscurece al oír mis palabras. No soy la única que está excitada en estos momentos.

Empiezo a hablar, pero agita la cabeza.

—Calla y cierra los ojos. Voy a besarte.

Cumplo sus órdenes y mis labios ya esperan los suyos. Pero no es en mis labios donde siento la presión de su beso. Siento la rugosidad de su barba incipiente en mi muslo y, a continuación, en el pliegue entre mi pierna y mi sexo. Mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada, y todo el jugueteo que había habido en el aire tan solo unos minutos antes desaparece para dar paso al deseo, la necesidad y la desesperación silenciosa.

Siento su boca sobre mí, su lengua me relame a un ritmo diseñado para volverme completamente loca.

Sus pulgares me provocan, no yendo demasiado lejos para no entrar, pero, combinados con el poder erótico de su lengua en mi clítoris, es un milagro que mi cuerpo no se parta por la fuerza de las sensaciones que me atraviesan.

Tengo la espalda arqueada y las caderas giradas. Instintivamente, intento cerrar las piernas para anticiparme a esta oleada de placer, tan potente que roza el dolor. Pero no puedo. Estoy atada y solo puedo ceder ante estas increíbles sensaciones.

Las manos de Edward se mueven para sujetar mis caderas, inmovilizándome aún más. Me siento ebria de lujuria, intoxicada de deseo, y cierro los ojos y dejo que mi cabeza caiga hacia atrás, rendida a la lengua y la boca de Edward, que obra una especie de magia erótica en mí que me lleva más y más allá, hasta que la magia culmina en una explosión de chispas y colores, y estrellas fugaces que me dejan agotada y sin aliento.

Poco a poco vuelvo en mí y jadeo, abierta de piernas sobre la cama. Mi pecho sube y baja; mi cuerpo está tan sensible que puedo sentir cada hilo de las sábanas que hay debajo de mí. Me siento mimada, consentida, adorada y utilizada. Estoy segura de que ya solo queda que Edward me desate y me estreche entre sus brazos, para después caer en el éxtasis del descanso. Porque, ¿qué más podíamos hacer esa noche? Él me había agotado total y dulcemente.

Tratándose de Edward Cullen, jamás debería dar nada por sentado.

Sus dientes rozan mi pezón y yo me arqueo, olvidando toda idea de descanso. Me siento avasallada, desgarrada por su asalto sexual, pero no quiero que se acabe. El tormento es delicioso, y con gusto me quedaría así para siempre, privada de alimentos, amigos y del mundo exterior, si con ello pudiera escapar a los brazos de Edward.

Abro los ojos cuando se incorpora y su sonrisa autocomplaciente sugiere que sabe lo que estoy pensando. Entonces aparta la mirada y su sonrisa se evapora, dando lugar a una expresión neutra e indescifrable.

La preocupación me invade.

—¿Edward?

Instintivamente, giro la cabeza y mi mirada sigue la dirección de la suya. Hay un reloj colgado en la pared, entre una serie de fotos enmarcadas, uno de los poco objetos personales que Edward ya ha colocado en este proyecto de casa. «Oh.»

Automáticamente, intento sentarme, pero sigo atrapada, atada con las piernas abiertas a la cama, desnuda y vulnerable. No obstante, de alguna forma, en ese momento Edward parece más vulnerable que yo.

—Menos de un minuto —dice girando la cabeza para poder mirarme directamente a la cara—. ¿Te vas a convertir en una calabaza o lo haré yo?

Sus palabras suenan livianas, pero hay algo en su tono que me preocupa y me perturba.

—No creo que me gustaras si fueras una calabaza —digo intentando forzar sus palabras—. Y el naranja me queda fatal.

Se ríe y mis preocupaciones se desvanecen cuando me sienta, soportando todo mi peso sobre sus rodillas y con su erección rozando provocativamente mi vientre. Recorre mi boca con la punta de sus dedos y jadeo cuando, de repente, me doy cuenta de que había olvidado respirar.

Se desliza por mi cuerpo y acaricia con los dedos la pulsera tobillera de platino y esmeraldas que me regaló cuando empezó nuestro juego. Me mira y sus ojos arden de pasión.

—Sigues siendo mía —susurra.

Y antes de que pueda responder, cambia de postura y me penetra con tal rapidez que grito de sorpresa y pasión. Nos movemos al unísono, haciendo el amor lenta y suavemente, y cuando siento su cuerpo estremeciéndose sobre mí, cierro los ojos llevada por la satisfacción femenina de saber que ha encontrado el placer en mi cuerpo.

Finalmente se aparta y se acurruca junto a mí.

—Isabella.

No parece una petición ni una pregunta. Solo es mi nombre en sus labios, pero me inunda como la cálida luz del sol.

Nos quedamos tumbados así, con nuestros cuerpos rozándose, hasta que ya no puedo soportar la inmovilidad.

—Desátame —digo.

Levanta la cabeza para mirarme. Todavía puedo ver el fuego en sus ojos, pero también hay algo de jugueteo. Se toma su tiempo para liberarme.

—¿Perdona? —digo y doy un golpecito con las uñas en el armazón del lecho—. ¿Te has perdido entre la mitad de la cama y el cabecero?

—Estoy considerando mis opciones —replica—. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque en breve empezaré a tener calambres en los brazos.

—No me importaría darte un masaje.

Lo miro y frunzo el ceño.

—Y porque das una fiesta aquí el sábado y tus invitados se harían preguntas.

—Quizá, pero ¿no estaría bien que los invitados tuvieran un tema del que hablar?

—Aunque odio profundamente privar a tus invitados de conversación interesante, sigo queriendo que me desates las manos.

—¿De verdad? —dice.

Recorre mi costado con un dedo y yo me muerdo el labio inferior para intentar no retorcerme. La sensación es deliciosa, un cruce de caricia y cosquilleo, y mi piel se estremece a su paso.

—¿Y qué es lo que le gustaría hacer con las manos, señorita Swan? —continúa.

—Tocarle —respondo con osadía—. Puedo hacerlo. Después de todo, estamos en igualdad de condiciones ahora que ya ha pasado la medianoche. ¿No es así, señor?

Se produce una pausa antes de que su cabeza se incline en un rápido y formal movimiento de asentimiento.

—Sí, señora —confirma mientras se dispone a aflojar los nudos que sujetan mis muñecas—. Lo estamos.

Una vez liberadas mis manos, me siento mientras desata mis tobillos. Cierro las piernas, disfrutando de la sensación de poder moverme de nuevo. Entonces me arrodillo en la cama frente a Edward, que está sentado a los pies, observándome. Es difícil no mirarlo. Parece todavía más regio iluminado por la luz de la vela. Extiendo los brazos, queriendo sentirlo bajo mis dedos. Queriendo sentir su calor contra mi piel. Lentamente, poso mi mano en su corazón y cierro los ojos para sentir sus latidos, fuertes y firmes como el hombre que los genera.

Con suavidad, hago que se tumbe en la cama y me siento a horcajadas sobre él, con mis rodillas apretando ambos lados de su cintura. Recorro su pecho con los dedos y observo cómo un pequeño músculo se mueve en su mandíbula, prueba clara de lo mucho que se está resistiendo para no perder el control. Sonrío, disfrutando del poder que me ha cedido.

—Me haces sentir muy bien —digo—. Y quiero que tú te sientas igual.

—Ya lo hago. Cuando te toco. Cuando veo tu piel temblar de deseo. Cuando tus músculos se contraen y me atraen a tu interior. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no siento con mayor intensidad de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora?

—Pero tú eres quien tiene el control.

Muevo un poco las caderas para dejarle claro que yo soy quien manda ahora.

—No —dice agitando la cabeza—. Eso es una ilusión. Eres tú, Isabella. Me has atrapado por completo y tienes mi corazón en tus manos. Sé amable conmigo. Es más frágil de lo que puedas creer.

Trago saliva y parpadeo, conmovida por sus palabras. Con suavidad, recorro su mandíbula inferior con un dedo, disfrutando de la sensación de su barba incipiente en mi piel. Me inclino, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, y le doy un lento y profundo beso en la boca.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto cuando interrumpo el beso—. Ahora mismo, si pudieras tenerme como quisieras, ¿qué me pedirías que hiciera?

—Ahora mismo, te quiero a mi lado —responde—. Quiero abrazarte.

Me derrumbo al escuchar sus palabras y la garganta se me seca. Soy de lágrima fácil y muy emocional, y no creo haber sido jamás tan feliz. Suavemente, me retiro y me acurruco junto a él. Mi espalda se apoya en su pecho y miro hacia el mundo exterior a través de la ventana mientras me acaricia ocasionalmente el brazo. Ya nos habíamos tumbado así antes, así que resulta cálido y familiar. Somos nosotros.

—Voy a echar de menos esta cama —admito.

—Supongo que podría dejarla aquí, pero no encaja demasiado con la decoración.

—Bueno, si estás intentando ser tradicional…

Me callo, y él se ríe y me aprieta más contra su pecho. Todo resulta cómodo entre nosotros y me encanta la forma en que me siento cuando estoy con Edward. Me doy la vuelta para ver su cara, y me alegro muchísimo de hacerlo. Me besa en la frente y nos acurrucamos en la cama, uno frente al otro.

Su mano está en la curva de mi cintura, y yo recorro su pecho arriba y abajo con los dedos. Tiene muy poco vello, pero parece terciopelo. Me divierto siguiendo un patrón y, cuando lo miro, esboza una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—¿Se divierte, señorita Swan?

—Pues, de hecho, sí.

—Me alegro. Antes no me gustó nada cómo te trataron esos bastardos.

—A mí tampoco —digo en lo que es, sin duda, el eufemismo del año—. Pero ahora estoy bien y te veo bien a ti también.

—Con gusto les habría arrancado la cabeza en el restaurante —admite.

—No lo dudo. Pero no me refería únicamente a los paparazzi.

—¿Entonces? —inquiere mirándome con cautela.

Levanto un hombro.

—Todavía me estoy preguntando a qué se debió esa llamada —admito—. ¿Pasa algo?

Me siento aliviada porque llevaba toda la tarde guardándomelo y ya no podía más.

—¿Ha hecho algo Aro? —continúo.

Edward no responde, así que lo miro con enfado.

—Venga, Edward. Todo eso que dijo Aro… Ambos sabemos que no va a desaparecer sin más.

—Me gustaría que desapareciera, sí —reconoció Edward—. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—¡Edward! —exclamo con un tono que expresa toda la desesperación que siento—. Dímelo ahora mismo. ¿Ha pasado algo que no me has contado? ¿Iba de eso la llamada?

—No —responde mientras recorre mi nariz con la punta de su dedo—. Te lo prometo.

Lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

Se mueve para que lo pueda ver mejor y entonces dibuja una «x» en su corazón.

Alzo una ceja y él levanta tres dedos como en el saludo de los boy scouts.

Me esfuerzo para no reírme y él levanta su dedo pequeño.

—¿Hacemos el juramento del meñique?

No puedo evitar reírme. Entrelazamos nuestros meñiques.

—Te lo juro —dice levantando nuestras manos unidas y besando la punta de mi dedo—, esa llamada no tenía nada que ver con Aro Rosenfeld.

Asiento con la cabeza. Le creo, pero sigo preocupada.

Porque, fuera quien fuese el que estuviera al otro lado del teléfono, tenía la habilidad de agrietar la fría coraza de Edward Cullen. Y cualquiera que pueda hacer algo así, es para tomárselo en serio.

**chicas antes que nada muchas gracias por leer el capitulo**

**Segundo muchísimas gracias por unirse a mi grupo en Facebook, ya somos 10 jaja algunas dirán que somo poquitas pero de poquito en poquito pronto seremos muchas asi que por favor si aun no te has unido que esperas aquí te dejo el link **

****** www. facebook groups/ 452599548178399/**

******Se me olvidaba comentarles que en este grupo estoy haciendo una encuesta para ver que historia es la siguiente en adaptar, ahí también coloque una nueva opción**

******Asi que VOTEN **


	5. Chapter 5

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

* * *

**Capitulo **5

Abro los ojos y descubro ante mí un manto de estrellas al otro lado de la puerta. No estoy segura de qué me ha despertado. Me siento aturdida y me vuelvo hacia Edward, buscando la dulce comodidad de quedarme dormida entre sus brazos. Pero en vez de la calidez de su contacto, solo encuentro el frío de unas sábanas vacías. Me incorporo, confusa. Me había dormido profundamente, acurrucada junto a él, y resulta desconcertante volver al mundo y encontrarme sola.

La vela se ha consumido, pero Edward ha debido de encender la luz y todos los candelabros de la pared emiten un tenue resplandor, justo lo suficiente como para suavizar la total oscuridad. Miro hacia la cocina, pero el área está oscura y silenciosa. Hace tiempo que Edward se ha ido.

Salgo de la cama y recojo la bata del suelo. Me la pongo, y la suave caricia de la tela parece imitar el tacto de Edward. Palpo en busca del armazón de la cama y desato el cinturón de la barra de hierro. Me lo coloco en la cintura y me cierro la bata. Entonces, apoyo la mano en la fría bola de hierro. Voy a sentir mucho que esta cama desaparezca, pero ya ha cumplido su objetivo. Formaba parte del decorado, una ilusión escogida para un efecto específico.

Me estremezco, paralizada por el temor repentino e irracional de que todo haya sido una ilusión, sobre todo Edward.

Pero todo eso solo son paranoias. Lo conozco bien. O, al menos, eso espero. Recuerdo sus palabras en el restaurante, cuando dijo que si para protegerme tenía que dejarme, lo haría.

Me abrazo, presa de un frío repentino. Pero sé que estoy siendo una estúpida. Edward no me ha dejado. Solo se ha levantado de la cama.

—¿Edward?

No espero respuesta, así que no me sorprende no oír nada. La casa es grande y, durante la última semana, los obreros han terminado de pintar el interior y en el exterior ya está casi todo plantado.

Todavía no hay muebles en buena parte de las habitaciones, pero incluso así, podría estar en cubre una vasta extensión. Por un momento, considero la posibilidad de volver a la cama e intentar dormir. Después de todo, no me ha despertado y me pregunto si se ha ido de la habitación para buscar algo de soledad. Me ha dicho que la llamada telefónica no tenía nada que ver con las amenazas de Aro y no lo cuestiono.

Pero, de todos modos, la llamada lo había perturbado y soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para querer entender el porqué. Quiero que confíe y que busque consuelo en mí.

Quiero que cumpla su promesa de encender una luz en la oscuridad que rodea a Edward Cullen.

Pero ¿es esa la única razón por la que lo busco ahora? Si fuera así, debería volver a la cama ahora mismo. Con promesa o sin ella, Edward tiene derecho a algo de privacidad. Y por mucho que me pueda frustrar, depende de él mantener o romper esa promesa.

Mis dudas solo duran un momento, porque aunque quiero entenderle, deseo aún más reconfortarlo.

Quiero abrazarlo y tocarlo, y prometerle en silencio que sea lo que sea lo que necesite, yo estaré ahí para él.

«Quiero…»

Quizá esté siendo egoísta, pero soy lo suficientemente arrogante como para pensar que Edward me necesita. Y sí, soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para ir en su búsqueda.

Veo que ha dejado el teléfono junto a la vela. Hago una pausa y pienso en el mensaje, y luego en la llamada que recibió poco después. O bien reconoció el número o bien el nombre de esa persona está en la memoria del móvil. ¿Debería mirar?

Dudo lo suficiente como para sentirme mal conmigo misma. Si pillara a Edward cotilleando mi historial de llamadas, tendría un ataque de ira completamente justificado. Y ahí estoy, considerando la posibilidad de mirar en su móvil. ¿He vuelto milagrosamente a mi época del instituto?

La idea, sin lugar a dudas, es desagradable y me la quito de la cabeza mientras entro en el ascensor que hay en la parte trasera de la cocina. Se abre en la primera planta, en un cuarto de servicio junto a la cocina principal, un espacio magnífico lleno de electrodomésticos profesionales sin estrenar.

Cruzo la cocina hasta el porche. Espero encontrarlo en el gimnasio que ocupa casi cien metros cuadrados del ala norte de la casa. Pero, cuando llego allí, Edward no está.

La habitación es grande y está dividida en diferentes secciones. La primera es la zona de musculación, llena de máquinas, pesas, colchonetas y un saco de boxeo. Cruzo rápidamente la sala hasta llegar a la bonita puerta de roble pulido que separa esta zona de otra aún más amplia. En esta habitación, hay una pista de atletismo completa con máquinas. Más pesas, barras fijas de tracción, bicicletas estáticas, otro saco de boxeo y mucha más equipación.

Siguiendo el estilo de Edward, una de las paredes de la pista de atletismo es de cristal con vistas a la propiedad y al océano. La piscina rebosante da a la sala de estar de la planta principal, pero también se puede acceder desde el gimnasio a través de una de las puertas correderas de cristal que dan a la cubierta. Desde donde estoy no puedo ver el agua, pero, al menos, una de las luces de la piscina debe de estar encendida porque veo cierta luz verdosa ondulando en la cubierta. Por un momento, no le doy importancia… Probablemente Edward ha dejado la luz encendida, dado que llenó la piscina hace tan solo tres días, cuando le comenté que, de pequeña, por la noche me encantaba sentarme junto al agua con mi hermana y observar cómo bailaba la luz cuando el viento acariciaba la superficie.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos no hay viento. Incluso los tres paneles de las cortinas que Edward había dejado colgados estaban quietos cuando me desperté. Pero la luz bailarina se movía siguiendo un patrón rítmico y controlado.

Sonrío al darme cuenta de que lo he encontrado.

Pongo rumbo a la puerta de cristal, pero me detengo al ver una mesa pequeña junto al saco de boxeo. Hay una botella de agua encima, pero no es eso lo que capta mi atención, sino el periódico que hay tirado en el suelo. Leer las noticias es como una religión para Edward, pero jamás le había visto dejar un periódico así, sin doblarlo meticulosamente después de leerlo. Sin embargo, esa sección estaba en el suelo. Supongo que podría haberse caído, simplemente, pero, de alguna forma, no consigo creérmelo.

Cojo la hoja errante e, inmediatamente, me doy cuenta de que se trata de la sección de deportes.

Teniendo en cuenta la anterior carrera de Edward como tenista profesional, no me sorprende, pero es el titular lo que me corta la respiración y me deja sin habla… Por fin lo entiendo.

Por lo visto, están a punto de terminar un nuevo club de tenis en Los Ángeles. La ceremonia de inauguración será el próximo viernes, exactamente dentro de una semana. El club va a llamarse Merle Richter, como el antiguo entrenador de Edward. El hombre que se suicidó cuando Edward tenía catorce años. El hombre que, creo, abusó de Edward cuando este tenía cinco. El hombre con el que su padre le obligó a seguir entrenando, a pesar de que Edward le suplicó que le permitiera dejarlo.

Recuerdo que Alaine había hablado de la inauguración de un club de tenis. En ese momento, no sabía de lo que hablaba. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Dejo el periódico sobre la mesa y salgo de la habitación a través de la puerta corredera de cristal.

Siento las suaves baldosas bajo mis pies y la bata se me enreda en las piernas a medida que me voy acercando a la piscina. La propiedad está en las colinas de Malibú y el borde de la piscina ha sido diseñado para crear la ilusión de que se desborda, como si pudieras nadar hasta allí y precipitarte al vacío.

Edward está haciendo unos largos siguiendo el precipicio y me pregunto si ha escogido el lugar intencionadamente.

Está desnudo y la iluminación de la piscina parece acentuar sus músculos mientras se desliza por el agua nadando a estilo libre. Su cuerpo es magnífico, atlético y poderoso, y yo siento un nudo en el estómago. No se trata de sexo, aunque mentiría si no reconociera que el deseo sexual está presente en todo lo relacionado con Edward, sino de posesividad. «Es mío», pero ese es un pensamiento teñido de miedo. Porque aunque sé que es cierto en mi caso, pues yo soy decidida e innegablemente suya, a veces temo que Edward no pertenezca a nadie salvo a sí mismo.

También tengo miedo por los motivos que me han hecho entregarme totalmente a él. Edward satisface una necesidad que tengo, eso es innegable, pero mi historial al respecto deja mucho que desear, y mientras deslizo mi mano casi inconscientemente bajo la bata para sentir la dura tirantez de las cicatrices que cruzan mi muslo, tengo que reconocer que tiendo a necesitar cosas que no solo son malas para mí, sino que también son muy, muy peligrosas.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos no me preocupan mis pulsiones. Ni sé ni me importa si eso es cierto o si se trata de una especie de autoengaño, pero no puedo creer que nada que tenga que ver con Edward pueda ser peligroso para mí. Al contrario, es más bien un regalo. Un salvador. Un caballero de blanca armadura, aunque él se burlaría de la imagen e insistiría en que el caballo tendría que ser negro.

Quizá sea así, pero para mí no hay nada oscuro en Edward Cullen. Solo está la luz que ilumina mi mundo. Y es por eso por lo que me siento desamparada cuando él está mal. Y por lo que me siento perdida cuando no acude a mí.

He estado caminando despacio hacia el agua y ahora estoy en el borde de la piscina, en el lado de la casa. Solo me separan cinco peldaños del agua, unas escaleras anchas diseñadas para que una parte quede dentro del agua y la otra fuera. Doy un paso atrás y me recojo la bata a la altura de las rodillas para que no se moje.

Edward está al otro lado de la piscina y todavía no se ha percatado de mi presencia. Bajo tres escalones y paso al siguiente nivel. El agua me llega hasta las rodillas. Esta es la primera vez que estoy en la piscina y me sorprende lo caliente que está el agua. No es exactamente como la de la bañera, pero tiene una temperatura agradable y está más caliente que la brisa nocturna que me rodea.

Ando hasta el borde del segundo nivel y contemplo al hombre que me ha robado el corazón. Ahora mis pies están unos treinta centímetros por debajo del borde de la piscina y, desde esta nueva perspectiva, solo veo a Edward, el agua y el amplio cielo nocturno. Lo observo, embelesada, mientras cruza el agua. Sus movimientos son eficientes y controlados, como él. No me doy cuenta de que he bajado al tercer nivel hasta que noto que ya no estoy sujetándome la bata. De hecho, el fino tejido se ha convertido en una especie de flor que flota siguiendo el vaivén del agua.

Estoy a punto de quitármela y dejarla en el borde cuando Edward se detiene a mitad de la piscina.

Se mantiene a flote, con el cuerpo girado hacia mí, pero las luces y sombras que cruzan su rostro, reflejadas por el movimiento del agua, hacen que sea imposible descifrar su expresión. Todo lo que sé es que siento el peso de su mirada sobre mí y, aunque me gustaría lanzarme al agua e ir a su encuentro, me quedo inmóvil en ese punto. El miedo me paraliza; miedo de haber rebasado los límites, de estar interrumpiendo un momento de soledad buscada y de que, en lugar de reconfortarlo, mi presencia vaya a tener el efecto contrario.

Cuanto más tiempo se queda en el borde más alejado de la piscina, más crecen mis temores, así que cuando, por fin, decide acercarse, no puedo evitar dar un paso atrás.

Solo cuando veo su cara me detengo. Me mira con tal adoración que hace que el corazón me dé un vuelco.

Deja de nadar y se queda en la parte de la piscina que solo le cubre hasta el pecho.

—No quería despertarte.

—¿Y cómo esperas que pueda dormir sin que estés a mi lado?

He vuelto a andar hacia delante y la bata flota a mi alrededor. Edward se acerca a mí todavía más, cortando el agua y, entonces, tira del cinturón que rodea mi cintura. La bata se abre, dejando expuesto mi cuerpo. Desliza sus manos hasta mis hombros y me la quita. La tela, empapada, se queda pegada a mis brazos, pero doy un paso adelante, dejo caer la bata y paso de estar rodeada por el tejido de seda a estar rodeada por los brazos de Edward.

—Creo que me he cargado la bata —digo—. De hecho, no tenía intención de meterme con ella en la piscina. Me he dejado llevar mientras te observaba.

—Conozco esa sensación. Me acaricia la cara mientras rodea firmemente mi cintura con el otro brazo, como si tuviera miedo

de que me fuera flotando como la bata.

—¿Te importa que esté aquí?

Su boca esboza una sonrisa irónica, mientras me acerca aún más a él. Siento su erección contra mis muslos.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Trago saliva y muevo la cabeza. Pero no he venido aquí buscando sexo, aunque con Edward desnudo y excitado a mi lado, me cuesta trabajo recordar por qué estoy aquí.

Pero no, sí que me acuerdo. Inclino la cabeza para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Estoy preocupada —admito.

—¿Por la llamada telefónica? Ya te he dicho que no tenía nada que ver con las amenazas de Aro.

Asiento con la cabeza y respiro profundamente.

—¿Era sobre el nuevo club de tenis?

Me mira con aspereza.

—¿Lo sabes?

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

Duda y luego asiente bruscamente.

—Sí.

Me muerdo el labio porque, aunque le creo, estoy segura de que hay algo más.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—He visto el periódico. Lo has dejado junto al saco de boxeo.

Esboza una tímida sonrisa.

—Quizá, inconscientemente, quería que lo encontraras.

—Bien. —Sonrío—. Eso ya es un comienzo.

Como me esperaba, también se ríe. Entonces sus hombros se relajan, y tira todavía más de mí, abrazándome aún más fuerte. Suspiro, rodeo su cuello con los brazos y hundo mi cabeza en su pecho.

—No soy precisamente fan de Richter —reconoce—. La idea de que unas instalaciones de tenis profesional lleven su nombre me cabrea.

—¿Y no puedes hacer algo al respecto?

—Podría comprar el maldito club —dice—. Pero no lo haré.

Quiero mirarlo a la cara, pero no me muevo. Ya le había dicho que sospechaba que hubo abuso, pero nunca me había confesado si tenía razón o no. Me quedo quieta, preguntándome si había llegado el momento en el que Edward Cullen me confesaría todos sus secretos.

—La llamada que tanto me ha molestado —empieza— era de mi padre.

—Oh.

Estoy tan sorprendida que ni me muevo y para poder mirarlo a la cara dejo caer mi peso hacia atrás de tal forma que son sus brazos los que lo soportan. Su rostro refleja dureza y hay algo oscuro en su mirada. Mis dudas habían estado justificadas y ese es el motivo. Hablar sobre el padre de Edward siempre es complicado.

Sé que no están muy unidos. Sé que el padre de Edward le había obligado a competir de la misma manera que mi madre me había forzado a participar en concursos de belleza.

Sé todo eso porque Edward me lo contó. Pero lo que sospecho es realmente repugnante; creo que Richter abusó de Edward y que su padre lo sabía, pero le obligó a seguir con ese bastardo de todas formas.

Trago saliva y entonces pronuncio esas palabras que sabía que no debía decir:

—¿Quieres hablar del tema?

—No.

La respuesta es simple y definitiva.

—Vale. Está bien.

Intento que mi voz suene desenfadada, pero sé que no lo he conseguido cuando presiona su frente contra la mía, con las manos sujetando firmemente mis hombros.

—Sé que te molesta —dice—. Y lo siento.

Empiezo a quejarme. Los atributos de la Isabella educada que mi madre me había inculcado están a punto de aflorar para tranquilizarlo y decirle que no, de verdad, que no hay problema, que puede tener secretos, que no pasa nada si no quiere hablar conmigo. Que está bien que aunque yo esté allí para reconfortarle, él se vaya de la cama en mitad de la noche para buscar consuelo en la soledad.

La Isabella educada quiere decir todo eso, pero mentalmente le doy una patada en su trasero de rubia tonta.

Respiro profundamente y, esta vez, no soy ni la Isabella educada ni la Isabella rebelde ni la Isabella social. Solo soy yo, aquí, deseando tener la fórmula mágica para hacer que Edward se sienta mejor, me cuente la verdad o no.

—Pues sí que me molesta —admito—. Pero solo porque no me gusta verte así.

—Y yo que creía haber escondido bien mis cicatrices —comenta medio en broma.

—Y las escondes bien —digo—, pero estás hablando con una experta. Las veo incluso cuando los demás no lo hacen. Y soy consciente de lo mucho que me ha ayudado hablar del tema contigo. Saber que podía coger prestada algo de tu fuerza si no tenía suficiente con la mía.

Empieza a hablar, pero presiono levemente sus labios mientras muevo la cabeza.

—Hablo en serio cuando digo que quiero estar ahí para ti, Edward, pero, al decirlo así, suena más altruista de lo que en realidad es —confieso y respiro profundamente porque la sinceridad nunca es tan fácil como debería ser—. La verdad es que no es justo. Lo he compartido todo contigo, pero tú sigues guardándote muchas cosas para ti.

—Isabella…

—No —le interrumpo—. No es una petición ni una acusación. Es una disculpa. Porque yo decidí libremente contártelo todo y no es justo por mi parte enfadarme porque tú no hayas decidido lo mismo. No estamos jugando a «Seguir al líder».

—No —concede, y veo cómo esboza una levísima sonrisa—. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me ha gustado nuestro juego de «Simón dice», quizá deberíamos añadir ese a nuestro repertorio.

Ladeo la cabeza y hago una mueca.

—Hablo en serio.

—Lo sé —dice y hace una pausa—. Gracias.

Miro a ese hombre que dirige todo un imperio, pero en estos momentos el poder, la fama y el dinero no significan nada. Solo es un hombre. Mi hombre. Y es entonces cuando debo admitir la verdad no dicha ni analizada durante largo tiempo: me estoy enamorando de Edward Cullen.

Ese pensamiento no me asusta. Al contrario, me hace sonreír.

Él responde a mi sonrisa y acaricia mi labio inferior con su dedo. Abro la boca, permitiendo que pueda entrar, saboreando el cloro y el suave consuelo de la piel de Edward.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En ti —admito—. Siempre en ti.

—¿En qué exactamente?

Sonrío aún más.

—Cierre los ojos, señor Cullen, y se lo mostraré.

Hace un gesto con las cejas, pero obedece. Me acerco y acaricio con los dedos su resbaladizo y húmedo pecho.

—Voy a hacerte el amor, Edward.

Mis palabras llevan tal carga de emoción, que no me caben en la garganta.

—Voy a hacer que olvides todo eso que te molesta y de una forma mucho más eficaz que nadando.

Son más de las tres y estoy cansada. También estoy algo enfadada, pero no importa porque necesito este momento con Edward. Necesito cuidar de él ahora, acariciarlo y calmarlo.

Lo necesito y ansío desesperadamente que él también lo necesite.

Lo beso suavemente en la sien y, poco a poco, voy bajando, repartiendo besos por su cuello y por su pecho. Estamos juntos con el agua a la altura de la cintura, y su erección presiona mi muslo como una demanda silenciosa. Quiero moverme y atraparlo entre mis piernas, utilizar la ingravidez del agua para levantarlo y volverlo a bajar, dejándome atravesar por él.

Pero no lo hago, al menos no todavía. En su lugar, deslizo mis manos por su espalda y me sumerjo en el agua para llegar a su perfecto trasero, y luego continúo mi exploración oral, más y más abajo, hasta que saboreo el agua junto con la suave piel de sus apretados abdominales inferiores.

Inclino la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara y ver que está haciendo trampa: tiene los ojos abiertos, pero me está mirando con tal dulzura que no puedo castigarlo. Opto por esbozar una dulce sonrisa y sumergirme bajo el agua.

Me agarro a sus caderas para mantener la postura y recorro su miembro con mi lengua. Nunca había hecho algo así antes y el vaivén del agua, junto con el sabor del cloro, hace que Edward parezca dulcemente malvado. Quiero metérmelo en la boca, pero temo que si lo hago, tragaré agua, así que me limito a recorrer su duro y maravilloso sexo con mis labios y mi lengua. No puedo verlo, pero sé que la sensación le excita también a él. Con mi ayuda, su erección aumenta, y la tensión que contrae su cuerpo parece transmitirse a mis manos, así que sujeto con más fuerza su piel desnuda y mojada.

Subo a la superficie, falta tanto de aire como de sus besos. Salgo jadeando y lo beso. Sus labios se separan dejándome entrar y su lengua pelea con la mía para hacerse con el control del beso. Sus labios presionan mi boca; su lengua, cálida y anhelante, es tan concienzuda que paso de seductora a seducida.

Casi ni me doy cuenta de cómo nos ha llevado al otro lado de la piscina. Ahora interrumpe el beso y me da la vuelta con brusquedad. Puedo sentir mis costillas bajo sus manos, y me impresiona lo fuerte que es él y lo frágil que soy yo. Asciende posesivamente hasta alcanzar mis pechos mientras su erección descansa en mi trasero. La brisa fresca acaricia mi piel mojada, pero apenas lo noto. Estoy caliente; joder, estoy ardiendo. Puede que hubiera empezado esto con el reconfortante calor del carbón encendido en mente, pero ahora sé que el final de Edward será abrasador.

—Dime que confías en mí —susurra.

—Sabes que confío.

—Dime que puedo tomarte como quiera.

Cierro los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa.

—Oh, sí.

—Voy a dejarte exhausta, Isabella —dice mientras quita una mano de mi pecho y la pone entre mis piernas, apartando mis muslos y estimulando mi sexo con los dedos—. Quiero sentir mis manos en ti cuando explotes y quiero saber que soy yo el que te ha dado eso. Cada respiración, cada oleada de placer, cada anhelo en tu sexo, cada marca de mordisco de tu espalda… los he provocado yo. Yo.

Mi cuerpo se estremece con solo escuchar esas palabras y ante la expectativa de que se cumpla lo que prometen.

—Súbete al borde de la piscina —me ordena.

En cuanto obedezco, cambia de postura y me penetra desde atrás, con cuidado al principio y, luego, con un empuje brutal que me deja sin respiración cuando siento el agua chapotear a nuestro alrededor y mi sexo se contrae en torno a él. Estoy enfadada, pero no importa. Muevo mis caderas, queriendo más y más de él. Una de sus manos intenta calmar mi ansia de contacto y recorre mi cuerpo hasta encontrar mi pecho y pellizcarme el pezón tan fuerte que todavía contraigo más mi sexo. Y es entonces cuando sus dedos empiezan a bajar y bajar hasta llegar a mi clítoris. Me muerdo el labio inferior ante la certeza de que sí, va a hacer que me corra.

Pero todavía no. Este es el espectáculo de Edward, el juego de Edward, y esta noche se juega según sus normas.

No tarda mucho en sacar su pene de mi sexo y en retirar la mano de mi clítoris. Me siento despojada, perdida sin su contacto, y me giro entre sus brazos con la intención de suplicar, pero, afortunadamente, me doy cuenta de que no es necesario porque tira de mí hacia él una vez más, pidiéndome que me levante, que deje que el agua haga su trabajo y, entonces, lo rodeo con mis piernas y me hundo más y más sobre él.

Sus manos, en mi trasero, me sostienen, y yo me quedo sin respiración debido a la sorpresa y la excitación que experimento cuando desliza un dedo hasta el lugar en el que se unen nuestros cuerpos, y rodea mi ano húmedo por el agua de la piscina y mi propia excitación.

—Por todas partes, Isabella.

Hay rudeza en su tono. Una necesidad que roza la desesperación y, mientras habla, empuja hacia delante con las caderas y, al mismo tiempo, tira de mí hacia abajo, penetrándome con fuerza contra él mientras introduce el dedo en mi ano.

Me siento llena de una manera inimaginable y la sensación erótica de tener tanto su sexo como su dedo dentro de mí es casi más de lo que puedo soportar. Pero Edward es implacable y la fuerza del vapuleo nos ha llevado tan atrás que el borde de la piscina me está arañando la espalda, y el agua parece un mar embravecido.

—Para siempre —gruñe.

Su voz suena brusca y sus acciones lo son aún más. Sus envestidas son violentas y profundas. Me zarandea y penetra salvajemente contra el borde de la piscina, arañando mi espalda desnuda contra la piedra de granito. Entre mi ya dolorido sexo, los arañazos de la espalda y la delicada carne que su dedo está invadiendo brutalmente, sí, definitivamente me está haciendo daño.

Me muerdo el labio para evitar gritar. No sé por qué lo necesita, pero sé que lo necesita.

Antes era amable. Incluso cuando me azotaba, solo lo hacía para complacerme. Sin embargo, esta vez solo se trata de Edward. Edward cogiendo. Edward necesitando. Es a mí a quien necesita y yo me entrego por voluntad propia. El dolor no me es desconocido. Me da el control, algo tangible a lo que aferrarme. Y puedo coger el dolor de Edward y guardarlo en mi interior como si se tratara de algo precioso.

Creo entender lo que necesita Edward. No es dolor, sino control. Necesita reclamarme. Quizá no pueda agarrarse a los fantasmas de su pasado que han vuelto para atormentarlo, pero me tiene a mí.

Ahora estoy ahí para que me toque y me posea. Soy suya para reclamarme y usarme.

«Suya.» Simplemente de Edward.

Su liberación llega fuerte y deprisa, y yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos hasta que el último espasmo atraviesa su cuerpo. Afloja un poco y sale fuera de mí, primero su miembro y luego su dedo.

Me alejo de él para recuperar el equilibrio y me apoyo hacia atrás, contra el borde de la piscina, respirando profundamente.

Tras unos segundos, abre los ojos y me mira. Pasa un minuto… y otro. Y entonces veo cómo se aproxima la tormenta.

—Maldita sea —dice—, Isabella. Yo…

—No.

Le acaricio la mejilla.

—No —repito—. ¿No lo entiendes? Quiero estar ahí para ti. Toda para ti. Para lo que necesites.

Durante unos segundos, guarda silencio.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —pregunta, por fin.

—No.

Solo es una mentira piadosa. Lo peor ya ha pasado. Estoy dolorida, sí, pero es una sensación agradable. Un recordatorio de Edward.

—No —repito—. Has estado genial.

No estoy muy segura de que me crea, pero me lleva hasta las escaleras y fuera de la piscina. Nos secamos con la toalla en silencio. Una vez seca, me coge sin preguntarme y me lleva de vuelta adentro. Me coloca con cuidado en la cama del tercer piso y se tumba junto a mí.

No dice nada ni yo tampoco. Me limito a abrazarme a él. Sé que todavía está trastornado, tanto porque cree que me ha hecho daño como porque ha perdido el control. Yo, sin embargo, siento justo lo contrario. Ha perdido el control conmigo y eso es casi como compartir un secreto. Solo pensarlo me hace sonreír; cierro los ojos y suspiro profundamente. Dolorida, sí, pero dulcemente satisfecha.

Estoy a punto de quedarme dormida cuando oigo sus suaves palabras.

—Mi padre quiere ir a la inauguración.

—Oh —digo.

Es todo lo que soy capaz de articular, aunque vuelvo a estar completamente despierta, y me apoyo en el codo para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—No pienso ir. Richter era un cabrón y no pienso rendirle ningún homenaje, ni el más mínimo.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Me alegro de que lo entiendas.

—Me alegro de que hayas sido valiente y te hayas enfrentado a tu padre. Yo no sería capaz de ignorar una orden de mi madre.

—Estoy seguro de que sí que lo serías —dice—. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

No respondo. De hecho, solo busco su rostro.

—¿Y es el tema del club de tenis lo único que te ha estado preocupando? ¿De verdad?

—Sí —asegura.

¿Ha sido esa duda producto de mi imaginación? ¿Estoy tan acostumbrada a los secretos de Edward que los veo incluso cuando ya no existen?

«Sí», me ha dicho. Y yo elijo creerlo. Al menos, ha abierto una puerta. Pero Edward Cullen, como su casa, tiene muchas habitaciones y no puedo evitar preguntarme cuántas puertas quedarán aún cerradas y bloqueadas.

* * *

**chicas antes que nada muchas gracias por leer el capitulo**

**Me dio mucho calor! y ganas de nadar ñaca ñaca **

**Les dejo el linkn del grupo ojala se unan.**

****** www. facebook groups/ 452599548178399/**

******Se me olvidaba comentarles que en este grupo estoy haciendo una encuesta para ver que historia es la siguiente en adaptar, ahí también coloque una nueva opción**

******Asi que VOTEN **


	6. Chapter 6

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

* * *

**Capitulo **6

Me despierta por la mañana el aroma del café recién hecho y los cruasanes todavía calientes.

Cuando abro los ojos, veo a Edward junto a la cama con la bandeja de la que provienen esos olores apetitosos.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunto.

—Una mujer que empieza hoy en su nuevo trabajo merece desayunar en la cama —dice y coloca la bandeja sobre mi regazo en cuanto me incorporo y me siento.

Tomo un sorbo de café y suspiro mientras el elixir comienza a obrar su magia.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Un poco más de las seis —dice, y reprimo un gemido—. ¿Cuándo se supone que tienes que estar en el trabajo?

—A las diez. Bruce me pidió que me incorporara un viernes porque va a ser un día de papeleo y toma de contacto. Probablemente la última semana de relax que tendré en mucho tiempo. El lunes seguramente tendré que fichar a las ocho, ya verás.

—Ni te molestes en fingir que no te gusta la idea. Sé que te encanta.

Se sienta en la cama junto a mí y bebe de mi taza. No creo ni que sea consciente de haberlo hecho, pero yo no puedo evitar sonreír ante tal muestra de intimidad.

En cuanto a lo de que me encanta el trabajo, tiene razón. Hacía menos de un mes que me había mudado a Los Ángeles con la idea de arrasar en el mercado tecnológico. Mi trabajo en la empresa de Aro, C-Squared, resultó ser un auténtico fiasco, pero siento vértigo en cuanto a mi nuevo puesto en Innovative Resources, una compañía que hace un trabajo de la misma calidad con un jefe menos psicótico.

Unto algo de mermelada de fresa en el cruasán, le doy un mordisco y me sorprendo al descubrir que sigue caliente y hojaldrado, y que se deshace en mi boca.

—¿Dónde has comprado estos cruasanes?

No puedo creerme que su jogging matutino lo haya llevado a la ciudad y, desde luego, no se trata de dulces congelados y recalentados.

—Felix —dice Edward refiriéndose a su chófer.

—Dale las gracias de mi parte.

—Puedes agradecérselo tú misma. A menos que tengas pensado ir andando a trabajar, él se encargará de llevarte.

—¿No me llevas tú?

—Aunque me encantaría compartir el coche contigo hoy, me temo que no será posible.

Se acerca hacia mí como si fuera a besarme, pero en vez de eso me coge de la mano y, deliberadamente, se lleva el cruasán a la boca y lo muerde. Me sonríe con ojos de niño travieso.

—Tienes razón —asiente—. Delicioso.

—Ahora está en deuda conmigo, señor. No puede robarle su dulce a una dama y salir indemne.

—Espero su justo y severo castigo —insinúa poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndome su mano—. O quizá podría compensarla en la ducha.

—No lo creo —digo con aire altivo—. No quiero llegar tarde el primer día.

—Creía que no tenías que estar allí hasta las diez.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras me acabo el cruasán y lo acompaño con otro sorbo de café.

—Cierto, pero sí que tengo que ir a casa y vestirme —replico dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa —. Y necesito una ducha para quitarme todo ese sexo de anoche de encima.

—Esa idea es muy triste —dice—. Por supuesto, si a pesar de todo insistes en adoptar una actitud tan radical, te ofrezco la posibilidad de compartir la ducha conmigo.

Lo miro de arriba abajo. Está bien afeitado, y lleva unos pantalones impecablemente planchados y su camisa blanca habitual. Su chaqueta está extendida a los pies de la cama y casi puedo oler el perfume fresco del gel en su piel.

—Pues parece que no se te ha dado mal sin mí —apunto.

—Eso no es cierto —dice con palabras cargadas de sentido—. Yo, por ti, me volvería a duchar sin problemas.

—Tentador —admito mientras aparto la bandeja y salgo de la cama. El aire es fresco, pero le sienta bien a mi piel aún sensible a Edward—. Pero ¿no tienes que irte a trabajar? ¿Empresas que fusionar? ¿Tecnología punta que adquirir? ¿Quizá una galaxia que comprar?

Sujeta una bata abierta para que me la ponga. No es la roja que empapé anoche en la piscina, así que me pregunto cuántas tendrá en el armario.

—Eso ya lo hice la semana pasada. Parece ser que ya no queda nada que comprar.

—Pobrecito —murmuro mientras me enredo en sus brazos y le doy un suave beso en la barbilla.

Después me ata el cinturón—. Igual que Alejandro. Ya no quedan mundos que conquistar.

Acaricia mis brazos cubiertos de seda y tiemblo al sentir su tacto.

—Te aseguro que estoy muy orgulloso de mis conquistas —dice mientras su mirada pasa de intensa a calculadora—. Pero tienes razón. Tengo un día lleno de reuniones en Palm Springs que empiezan a las ocho de la mañana.

Lo miro boquiabierta.

—¿Y tú eras el que quería ducharse? ¿Qué habrías hecho si te llego a decir que sí?

—Me lo habría pasado muy bien, te lo aseguro.

—Y también habrías llegado tarde a tu reunión.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no habrían podido empezar sin mí. Sin embargo, no es una excusa para llegar tarde.

En ese momento, una fuerte estampida invade mis oídos y la casa entera parece vibrar.

—¿Qué es…?

—Mi transporte —me interrumpe Edward, y entonces veo aparecer un helicóptero por encima del tejado que desciende hacia el balcón.

Salgo corriendo fuera y veo cómo el helicóptero aterriza en un área plana de césped del jardín.

Me giro y miro a Edward.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto—. ¿No podías permitirte un helipuerto como Dios manda?

—Al contrario, estás viendo una plataforma de aterrizaje de última generación, ecológica y reforzada con hierba artificial.

Pestañeo.

—¿En serio?

—Es bastante revolucionario, te lo garantizo. La tierra ha sido preparada con un sistema de mallas de alta resistencia a la presión que forman un sistema radicular de anclajes que ofrece una superficie con una capacidad extraordinaria para soportar grandes pesos. Y dado que las colinas de Malibú tienen tendencia a los aludes de barro, he tomado las precauciones habituales y he reforzado el área con una red de distribución enterrada en la que se funde el sistema radicular. El resultado es bastante impresionante.

—Si tú lo dices…

Sonríe con superioridad.

—Me temo que no es uno de mis proyectos. Al menos no por ahora. He iniciado conversaciones con la empresa propietaria de la patente de esta tecnología.

—¿Para comprar la compañía?

—Quizá. O es posible que solo intervenga como un socio en la sombra —me dice fijando la mirada en mí—. No todos mis negocios implican meter los dedos en la tarta.

Hago caso omiso del mensaje implícito. Yo sí que quiero el millón que he ganado posando para montar mi negocio, el que pienso poner en marcha en cuanto me sienta preparada. Edward quiere ayudarme y cree que ya estoy lista. No es algo que me esté planteando ahora mismo, pero él sigue insistiendo.

—Estás preparada, Isabella. Puedes hacerlo.

—Sorprendentemente, creo que estoy mucho más capacitada para juzgar mi aptitud que tú —le aclaro con mayor brusquedad de la que quería.

—Disposición, sí. Aptitud, no. Ese es un criterio mucho más objetivo y eso es algo que yo puedo evaluar mejor que tú. Tú estás demasiado cerca del sujeto en cuestión. Echemos un vistazo a las pruebas, ¿vale?

Cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho y frunzo el ceño, pero él insiste.

—Ya tienes en el mercado dos aplicaciones razonablemente rentables para smartphone, totalmente diseñadas, comercializadas y asistidas por ti y solamente por ti. Y todo esto cuando todavía estabas en la universidad, y ya eso, por sí solo, indica que tienes esa autosuficiencia que necesita un buen empresario. Tus licenciaturas en ingeniería electrónica e informática son solo la guinda del pastel, pero las invitaciones a los programas de doctorado tanto del MIT como del CalTech demuestran que no soy el único que piensa así.

—Pero rechacé las ofertas.

—Así puedes trabajar en el mundo real y adquirir experiencia.

Sé que no voy a ganar esta discusión, así que hago lo único que puedo hacer: la ignoro y lo beso suavemente en la mejilla.

—Su transporte ha llegado, señor Cullen. No querrá llegar tarde.

Giro la cabeza, pero él me coge de la mano y tira de mí. Su beso es largo y profundo y hace que me tiemblen las piernas, pero Edward me sujeta para que no me caiga al suelo.

—¿A qué viene esto? —respiro cuando por fin me suelta.

—Para que recuerdes que creo en ti.

—Oh.

Su voz transmite tanto orgullo y confianza que me encantaría poder esnifarlos como una droga.

—Y también es una promesa —añade con una curva sexy en los labios—. Te llamaré cuando esté de vuelta. No sé a qué hora será.

—El helicóptero no es tan rápido como parece, ¿no? —lo provoco un poco.

—La verdad es que mis colegas no hacen negocios a la velocidad que a mí me gustaría.

—No hay problema. De todas formas, esta noche ceno con Alice. Últimamente he sido una amiga bastante ausente —digo mientras intento alejarme, pero me aprieta los dedos con más fuerza—. ¿Qué?

—No quiero irme.

Su sonrisa es infantil y me río con gusto. Edward está lleno de matices y yo me estoy enamorando de todos ellos.

—Pero si no te vas, ¿cómo voy a pasarme todo el día deseando que vuelvas?

—Eres una mujer muy inteligente —contesta y me vuelve a besar en los labios—. Hasta esta noche.


	7. Chapter 7

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

* * *

**Capitulo **7

Felix me saluda fuera, junto a la puerta de un elegante coche burdeos y plateado que parece salido de una serie británica de época.

—¿Coche nuevo?

—No, señora —dice Felix—. El señor Cullen lo restauró hace unos tres años.

—¿De verdad?

Echo un vistazo al coche, preguntándome de dónde diablos podía haber sacado tiempo para hacerlo. Intento imaginármelo debajo del chasis, con las manos sucias y una mancha de grasa en la nariz. Sorprendentemente, me resulta más fácil de lo que pensaba. Como había podido comprobar una y otra vez, Edward puede hacer casi cualquier cosa. Y también parece que es bastante bueno haciéndolo.

En cuanto a lo bien que ha quedado, el coche definitivamente cumple los requisitos. Es todo curvas y líneas fluidas, el paradigma de la clase y la elegancia automotriz. Resulta casi ofensivo que Felix solo lleve puesto un traje en vez de una librea y, desde luego, no me sorprendería nada que su voz adoptara cierto acento británico.

Obviamente, es justo como me lo imaginaba.

—Por lo general reservamos el Bentley para ocasiones formales, pero el señor Cullen pensó que quizá le gustaría llegar a su nuevo trabajo con estilo.

Mientras habla, el helicóptero alza el vuelo detrás de la casa, lo bastante lejos como para que a duras penas nos alcance una suave brisa o para que pueda ver a Edward. Pero levanto la mano y hago un gesto silencioso de agradecimiento.

—Antes de ir a trabajar, tengo que pasar por casa, pero en cuanto al resto, el señor Cullen tiene toda la razón —digo mientras me meto en el coche—. Desde luego voy a disfrutar del paseo.

—Me temo que el señor Cullen fue muy claro en cuanto a dejarla sana y salva en su oficina.

—¿Ah, sí?

Considero la posibilidad de coger el móvil y llamar a Edward para decirle un par de cosas, pero no creo que eso cambiara nada. Repaso mentalmente mis opciones y asiento con la cabeza.

—Bien —respondo intentando dejar de lado mi enfado—. Pero primero tengo que pasar por casa.

—Por supuesto, señorita Swan.

Felix cierra la puerta, y yo me acomodo en un nido de cuero y madera, deleitándome en el aroma del lujo.

Me doy cuenta de que las ventanas no son eléctricas y que se tienen que abrir de la manera tradicional, utilizando las manivelas de madera de caoba, pulidas para luzcan lustrosas. Los asientos de cuero blanco son tan suaves como la mantequilla y hay una bandeja en el respaldo del asiento que hay enfrente de mí. Desafío las convenciones y la libero de su posición vertical y bloqueada. Una vez bajada, forma una superficie de escritura perfectamente posicionada. De repente, mataría por una pluma y un pergamino.

—¿De qué año es el coche? —pregunto a Felix mientras pone rumbo a la entrada.

—Es un S2 Saloon de 1960 —dice—. Solo se fabricaron 388 y me temo que quedan pocos en circulación. Cuando el señor Cullen encontró este en un desguace, se decidió a devolverle su antigua gloria.

No estoy muy segura de lo que debía de estar haciendo Edward en un desguace, pero no me cuesta nada imaginarme su determinación. Si él se propone algo, lo consigue, ya sea un coche clásico, un hotel en Santa Bárbara o yo.

Recorro con el dedo la superficie barnizada del escritorio y el movimiento me recuerda mi extravagancia anterior.

—No tendría por ahí papel y pluma, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que sí —dice Felix.

Se inclina, saca algo de la guantera y me pasa una carpeta. La abro y me encuentro una estilográfica y un papel de carta de lino grueso con el monograma DJS, las siglas de Edward.

Dudo. No esperaba que Felix tuviera lo que le había pedido, y ahora que me enfrento a la posibilidad de plasmar mis pensamientos en papel, me quedo sin palabras.

Pero esta es una oportunidad demasiado bonita para dejarla pasar, así que tomo aire, coloco la punta de la pluma en el papel y empiezo a escribir.

_Mi muy estimado señor Cullen:_

_Antes de que nos conociéramos, nunca le había dado ni la más mínima importancia a la naturaleza sensual de un automóvil. Pero ahora, una vez más, me veo rodeada de suave cuero, acomodada en el cálido abrazo de este elegante y potente vehículo. Es algo embriagador y yo…_

Sigo escribiendo, vertiendo en el papel frases provocativas a través del flujo íntimo de tinta.

Cuando veo mi escritura precisa rellenar la página, lamento la revolución tecnológica. Qué maravilla recibir una carta de una amante. Abrirla y ver su corazón sobre el papel, su letra vigorosa y fuerte.

Hay una inmediatez innegable en los mensajes de texto y los correos electrónicos, pero la intimidad de una carta es inimitable.

Para cuando Felix se detiene delante del apartamento que comparto con Alice en Studio City, yo ya he acabado mi nota. La doblo con cuidado, la introduzco en un sobre a juego que encuentro en un bolsillo de la carpeta, lo sello y escribo el remite en la esquina superior izquierda. En esos momentos, me doy cuenta de que desconozco el nombre de la calle de la casa de Edward en Malibú.

Raro, teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que he pasado allí. Pero no importa. La carta llegará sin problemas a su bloque de oficinas, que también alberga su apartamento en la ciudad. Escribo su nombre y dirección en el centro del sobre:

Edward Cullen, director general Cullen International

Cullen Tower, ático

S. Grand Avenue

Los Ángeles, CA 90071

No puedo recordar el número de la torre, pero, dadas las circunstancias, creo que el cartero podrá apañárselas. Encuentro un sello en mi bolso y lo pego al sobre. Entonces, salgo del coche y sonrío a Felix.

—Necesito darme una ducha, cambiarme y coger un par de cosas. Volveré en un rato.

—No hay problema —responde mientras me dirijo a las escaleras y él vuelve al coche.

No me siento culpable por tener mis propios planes. Felix seguramente tiene un audiolibro y no es como si tuviéramos que volver a Malibú para recoger a Edward. Para cuando se dé cuenta de que me he ido por las escaleras de atrás y cogido mi coche, imagino que habrá dispuesto de algo de tiempo de calidad para disfrutar de la lectura que tenga entre manos en esos momentos.

Deslizo la carta por la rendija del correo saliente antes de correr escaleras arriba, calculando el tiempo que tengo para ducharme, cambiarme y salir hacia la oficina. El tráfico estaba peor de lo que había supuesto Felix, ya que había habido un accidente en la 405, y voy a tener que darme más prisa de lo esperado. Sé que podía haberme limitado a ponerme uno de los cientos de trajes que Edward me ha comprado, pero este nuevo trabajo es mi territorio. Y tonta o no, quiero ponerme mi propia ropa y conducir mi propio coche.

También espero encontrarme la puerta abierta porque Alice siempre olvida cerrarla, así que me sorprende bastante cuando descubro que tanto la llave como el pestillo están echados.

Rebusco en mi bolso para sacar las llaves y frunzo el ceño al entrar en el oscuro apartamento.

Seguramente está dormida, y espero que sola. Aunque Alice trae hombres a casa con la misma facilidad que gatos perdidos, suele echarlos una vez le ha proporcionado su dosis de traqueteo de muelles. Es peligroso y me preocupa, porque se ha convertido en una especie de juego para ella. Y en su caso, a diferencia de lo que ocurre en mis relaciones con Edward, no creo que haya ningún tipo de palabra de seguridad para Alice.

Su puerta está cerrada y considero la posibilidad de pasar de largo, pero este es mi primer día de trabajo y quiero ver a mi mejor amiga.

Llamo suavemente a la puerta y me acerco para intentar escuchar. Espero un gruñido seguido de una carrera hasta la puerta y un abrazo de primer día de trabajo. Pero solo hay silencio.

—¿Alice? —la llamo más fuerte, pero sigue sin haber respuesta.

Pongo la mano en el pomo y lo giro procurando a la vez mirar y no mirar, por si acaso esta vez ha permitido que el chico se quedara toda la noche.

Pero la habitación está oscura y vacía. Me digo que no tengo de qué preocuparme. Alice probablemente tenía que ir a alguna parte esta mañana. O quizá se ha quedado durmiendo en algún otro sitio después de una noche de fiesta. Lo malo es que no me convence ninguna de estas dos explicaciones. Alice no es de las que se levantan temprano y rara vez se queda a pasar la noche por ahí. No es su estilo quedarse dormida en un sofá, le gusta demasiado el confort de su casa.

Espero estar exagerando, pero saco el teléfono y le escribo un mensaje.

¿**Dónde estás? ¿Tengo q mandar un equipo d rescate?**

Me quedo ahí, esperando, mirando a la pantalla, pero mi móvil permanece en silencio.

Mierda.

Llamo, pero me salta el buzón de voz.

Ahora tengo un nudo en el estómago. No puedo llamar a la policía. Aunque no veo mucho la televisión, sí lo suficiente como para saber que no hacen nada hasta que no hayan pasado veinticuatro horas. Estoy a punto de marcar el número de Edward, pero mis dedos dudan. Quizá no haya nada que él pueda hacer, pero si me nota preocupada, estoy segura de que interrumpirá su reunión y vendrá por mucho que yo proteste. Es posible que, en mi cabeza, esté firmemente subido en un blanco corcel, pero yo no soy una damisela en apuros ni quiero serlo.

Bien. Vale. No hay problema. Probablemente Alice esté en la ducha, que es donde yo también debería estar. Me ducharé y me cambiaré, y si para entonces todavía no me ha devuelto la llamada, volveré a mandarle un mensaje y a llamarla. Si continúa sin responder, avisaré a Jacob. No sé qué podría hacer, pero, como mi otro mejor amigo, puedo contar con él en caso de crisis. Además, tratándose de Jacob las probabilidades de interrumpir una cumbre de mil millones de dólares se ven drásticamente reducidas.

Y lo que es más importante, por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo, existe la posibilidad de que estén juntos. Ya se acostaron una vez que yo sepa. Y aunque Alice jura que fue un hecho aislado y Jacob me haya asegurado que, excepto esa vez, siempre ha sido fiel a su prometida, no estoy muy segura de poder creerlos.

Esa posibilidad me preocupa porque se trata de mis dos mejores amigos, y no me gusta cómo nos ha afectado a los tres su encuentro amoroso.

Me siento frustrada mientras entro en mi habitación y tiro el móvil en la cama, sin percatarme de la presencia de Lady Miau-Miau, que pasa totalmente desapercibida sobre mi blanco edredón. Levanta la cabeza en señal de protesta soñolienta y me mira hasta que me disculpo, y entonces se vuelve a dormir.

Por lo que parece, nuestra gata no comparte mi preocupación por el paradero de Alice.

En parte porque ya llego tarde y en parte porque no quiero estar lejos del teléfono demasiado tiempo, me doy una ducha rápida. Me seco el pelo con la toalla y me pongo algo de gel para recolocar algunos rizos. He descubierto que es mucho más fácil cuidar de una melena a la altura de los hombros que de una que llega hasta la mitad de la espalda. No es que quiera repetir mi colapso emocional, pero, llegados a este punto, creo que me ha quedado bastante bien.

Me envuelvo en una toalla y abro la puerta de nuestro pequeño baño. Al hacerlo, una nube de vapor sale a mi paso y yo la sigo. Entonces salto como medio metro cuando oigo el agudo ruido de la cerámica rompiéndose en el suelo de la cocina.

Por un momento, me aterra la idea de que se trate de intrusos, el hombre del saco o Dios sabe quién. Pero lo que tendría que haber sido un grito se convierte en una carcajada cuando oigo la voz de Alice al otro lado del apartamento.

—¡Oh, joder, Isabella! ¡Me acabo de cargar tu taza favorita!

—Estoy aquí —digo bajando deprisa las dos escaleras, dejando atrás nuestro pequeño comedor y encontrándome por fin de frente con Alice en la cocina.

Me mira extrañada, seguramente porque todavía me estoy riendo. Aún tiene en la mano el asa de mi taza de los Dallas Cowboys. El resto de la cerámica azul rota está desperdigada por todo el suelo, a sus pies.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada.

Sigo riendo, aunque no sé por qué. Aliviada, supongo.

—De todas formas, era una taza ridícula —aclara, como si estuviera intentando consolarme por la pérdida—. Ni siquiera te gusta el fútbol.

—Era grande —contesto—. Podía llenarla con chocolate y nubes de azúcar sin que se desbordara al meter la cucharilla.

—Sí, pero ¿cuál es la gracia de beber chocolate caliente con nubes si luego te vas a poner exquisita?

No puedo rebatir eso, así que no lo hago. Entonces me pongo un par de chanclas que hay junto a las escaleras y entro en la cocina con cuidado para coger la pequeña escoba y el recogedor que puse debajo del fregadero cuando me mudé.

—Gracias —dice, aunque pone los ojos en blanco cuando le doy el cepillo—. Vale. De acuerdo —añade con un suspiro.

Cuando se agacha, mucho mejor vestida para el trabajo en vaqueros de lo que yo lo estoy envuelta en mi toalla, le pregunto dónde ha estado.

—Estaba preocupada —admito—. ¿Has dormido fuera?

—Mierda, no.

Recoge los últimos trozos de la taza con el recogedor e inclina la cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara como la del gato que se ha comido el canario.

—Quizá haya estado fuera toda la noche, pero no he dormido —continúa, aunque su fantástica sonrisa desaparece y me mira fijamente—. ¿Y tú? Porque me parece a mí que tu cama no tiene mucha acción desde hace algún tiempo. Dentro de nada vas a tener que pagarle un tratamiento psicológico.

La soledad lleva a la depresión, ya sabes.

—Tienes toda la razón —digo con indiferencia—. Y, de hecho, no, yo tampoco estaba aquí.

—¡Ajá!

Levanto los brazos en señal de rendición.

—No quiero decir nada —puntualizo—. Pero si tuviera que decir algo, sería que, cuando yo duermo fuera, siempre lo hago con la misma persona. Tú tienes tantos hombres en tu vida que deberías crear una página de Facebook solamente para hacer el seguimiento.

—Pues no sería una mala idea, la verdad. Salvo porque esta vez creo que este tío es algo especial.

La miro boquiabierta.

—¿En serio?

—Totalmente. No es un maldito Edward-rey-del-mundo-Cullen, pero no saldría corriendo si repitiéramos. E, incluso, si hubiera una tercera vez, llegado el caso.

Esto es lo más cerca que he visto a Alice hablar de una relación. Decir que estoy alucinando es quedarme corta.

—No puedes soltarme una bomba así, justo cuando llego tarde al trabajo. Así que, venga, sigamos hablando mientras me visto.

Me sigue hasta el dormitorio y se sienta en mi escritorio, frente a mi portátil. Está abierto y el salvapantallas es una presentación de una serie de fotografías de Edward que hice en Santa Bárbara.

Edward, con tanta luz y buen humor en la mirada que no puedo ver esas fotos sin sonreír. Entre el salvapantallas y el exquisito y original Monet que Edward me regaló y que ahora está colgado entre mi escritorio y mi vestidor, no puedo entrar en esta habitación sin sentirme amada. Es un sentimiento agradable al que no estoy acostumbrada. En la universidad, mi apartamento solo era un sitio en el que vivir. En casa de mi madre, mi habitación era un lugar del que quería escapar. Pero aquí, está Alice y mi libertad recién descubierta. Hay emoción. Hay potencial.

Sobre todo, está Edward.

Esta habitación es una prueba evidente de que he pasado página y de que estoy en el camino que yo misma he elegido.

En mi escritorio, Alice teclea sin parar.

—Whitlock —dice por fin.

Yo estoy junto al armario, intentando decidir si me pongo una falda azul o una gris, así que tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de a qué se refiere.

—Jasper Whitlock —repite cuando me giro para mirarla, como si eso me lo explicara todo.

Dado que mi cara sigue dejando claro que no tengo ni idea de qué me está hablando, agita la cabeza en un falso gesto de exasperación y señala la pantalla del portátil.

—Mi chico se llama Jasper Whitlock.

A pesar de mis prisas, tengo suficiente curiosidad como para renunciar al análisis de mi armario y ver qué está haciendo. Cuando llego al escritorio, veo que ha recopilado una serie de imágenes.

Todas son del mismo hombre. Guapo, casi todas sin camisa, con muy buena pinta y con el tipo de ojos, estructura facial y ese pelo rubio descuidado que la cámara adora. De hecho, la mayoría de las imágenes son de anuncios. Coches, colonia para hombre, vaqueros… Tengo que confesar que, sin duda, ese hombre es capaz de vender un par de pantalones.

—Es este —dice Alice, llena de orgullo.

—¿Este es el tío con el que saliste anoche?

—Si —contesta con una sonrisa pícara—. Aunque lo que es salir, no salimos mucho. Está bueno, ¿eh?

—Está muy bien —digo volviendo al vestidor para buscar unas bragas y un sujetador.

Por un momento, dudo. En mi juego con Edward, tenía que acatar sus normas y, durante las dos últimas semanas, no había llevado ni bragas ni sujetador. Al principio, me resultó raro, pero innegablemente sexy, sobre todo cuando estaba con él, sabiendo que, en cualquier momento, podía deslizar una mano bajo mi falda. Que podía tocarme, provocarme e, incluso, meterme el dedo.

Hay algo terriblemente erótico en estar desnudo bajo la ropa e, incluso cuando Edward no estaba cerca, mi cuerpo estaba en tensión y era consciente de cada hilo del tejido que cubría mi trasero y de cada soplo de brisa que acariciaba mi sexo. Llevo toda mi vida intentando escapar de mi madre, pero todavía se cuela por las rendijas. Y en su mundo, la emoción de la libertad sexual no anula la necesidad de llevar bragas en el trabajo.

Me pongo la ropa interior, suspiro y vuelvo al armario para seguir debatiendo qué ponerme.

Miro a Alice para saber si ella tiene alguna opinión, pero todavía sigue absorta en la pantalla.

—No babees encima de mi ordenador —la reprendo—. ¿Y cómo le has conocido?

—Es mi coprotagonista —explica refiriéndose al anuncio que está a punto de empezar a rodar—.

Ante todo es modelo, pero también ha hecho algunas apariciones en televisión e, incluso, ha sido uno de los tipos malos de la última de James Bond.

—¿De verdad?

Yo he visto esa película y no lo recuerdo.

—Bueno, estaba por allí con una pistola y aparecía muy sexy —corrige—. Pero era uno de los chicos malos.

—Pero todavía no habéis empezado a rodar, ¿no? —le pregunto porque todavía sigo confusa—. Entonces ¿por qué sales con él? ¿Cuál me pongo? —añado enseñándole las dos faldas entre las que dudo.

—La azul. Y me ha llamado. Dijo que, dado que básicamente el anuncio es una historia de amor en treinta segundos, deberíamos salir y ver si teníamos química.

—¿Y a que la química es buena?

—Increíble —confirma Alice.

Aunque todavía no soy demasiado entusiasta, dada la facilidad que tiene Alice para saltar de cama en cama, tengo que reconocer que, esta mañana, mi compañera de piso está radiante. Animada, realmente bien, e imagino que el nuevo trabajo y el nuevo novio tienen mucho que ver en ello. Siento un ansia protectora mezclada con alivio y una pizca de preocupación. Alice nunca me lo había confesado, pero estoy bastante segura de que antes de que me mudara a vivir con ella, escogía sus compañeros no tanto en función de la atracción como por la necesidad de pagar la hipoteca. Si llega a consolidarse una relación auténtica entre Alice y Bryan Raine, nadie se alegrará más que yo. Pero si, al final, le rompe el corazón, tengo la sensación de que mi fuerte y autosuficiente compañera de piso se quedará hecha pedazos.

La miro y veo que está frunciendo el ceño. Trago saliva, me preocupa que mis temores se hayan visto reflejados en mi rostro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿De verdad piensas ponerte una falda? Creía que los techies erais más de vaqueros y camisetas con ecuaciones matemáticas.

Refunfuño un poco porque resulta que tengo varias camisetas con chistes matemáticos realmente buenos.

—Es mi primer día de trabajo y no voy a encargarme de la parte tecnológica, ¿recuerdas? Estoy en el equipo directivo. Quiero parecer profesional.

Me he subido la cremallera de la falda y me dispongo a ponerme mi par favorito de zapatillas, un top de seda blanco y una chaqueta muy mona que encontré en una de esas tiendas de ropa de segunda mano a las que me llevó Alice durante nuestras compras compulsivas de recién llegada a Los Ángeles. Es de corte clásico con un sutil estampado en gris y azul. La dependienta nos contó que la había llevado uno de los personajes de una serie de televisión que yo ni siquiera había visto, pero que Alice me dijo que era muy divertida.

—Quiero que me cuentes más cosas de ese tío —le digo y vuelvo al baño para maquillarme a toda prisa—. Pero tengo que seguir vistiéndome.

Me sigue y se apoya en la puerta mientras me pinto la raya de los ojos y me pongo algo de rímel en las pestañas. Cuando por fin termino, hago un pequeño giro en la pequeña zona que queda entre la bañera y el lavabo.

—¿Estoy bien?

—¿Y cuándo no lo estás? —contesta—. Y si alguien pregunta, Lauren Graham llevó esa chaqueta en Las chicas Gilmore. (** Chicas Yo ame esa serie la vi de principio a fin 3 veces)** Confía en mí, es estupenda.

Asiento con la cabeza creyendo en su palabra.

—¿Quieres que nos veamos después del trabajo? Te hablaré de Jasper y tú también puedes contarme qué has estado haciendo durante todas estas noches que has pasado fuera de casa. Quiero saberlo todo.

—Suena bien —digo sin molestarme en aclarar que, en lo que respecta a Edward, no pienso contarle «todo»—. ¿En el Du-par?

—¿Estás de broma? Quiero una copa. Nos vemos en el Firefly —propone refiriéndose al bar de Ventura Boulevard al que fuimos la primera noche.

—Te mando un mensaje en cuanto salga del trabajo —digo y la abrazo—. Me alegro de que hayas conocido a alguien. Estoy deseando que me lo cuentes.

—Y yo ver más —contesta con una sonrisa malévola—. Créeme, podría pasarme todo el día mirando a ese hombre.

Dejo a Alice suspirando y, probablemente, rememorando la gimnasia sexual de la noche anterior.

Corro escaleras abajo hasta la zona de aparcamiento y, cuando salgo, veo el Bentley por el espejo retrovisor. No le quito ojo de encima hasta que giro, pero no se mueve del sitio y, cuando me incorporo a Ventura Boulevard, no puedo evitar sonreír. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días puedo burlar a Edward Cullen.

A pesar de que mi viejo Honda no tiene tanto estilo y de que últimamente no le funcionan bien las luces de freno, consigo ir de Studio City a las oficinas de Innovative Resources, en Burbank, en menos de quince minutos sin que se me cale. Para mí esto es un comienzo estelar. Aparco junto a un Mini Cooper rojo al que miro con envidia, cierro mi coche y pongo rumbo al feo edificio de estuco de cuatro plantas en el que se encuentran las oficinas de Innovative junto a otros subarrendados.

Mi teléfono suena, me paro en mitad del aparcamiento para sacarlo del bolso y sonrío al ver que se trata de un mensaje de Edward.

**Pienso en ti. Pórtate bien en tu primer día. Juega con los otros niños, pero no compartas tus golosinas**.

Me río y tecleo una respuesta.

**Yo solo comparto mis golosinas contigo.**

Su respuesta me hace sonreír.

**Me alegra saberlo**.

Respondo deprisa.

**Estoy entrando en el edificio ahora mismo. Deséame suerte.**

Su respuesta es igual de rápida.

**Suerte, aunque no la necesitas. La reunión se reanuda en breve. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos esta noche.**

**Hasta entonces, imagíname tocándote.**

Respondo.

**Siempre lo hago.**

Suspiro feliz mientras vuelvo a meter el móvil en el bolso, no sin antes mirar la hora. Solo son las diez menos cuarto, lo que significa que he llegado un cuarto de hora antes.

Mi móvil vuelve a sonar, así que lo saco otra vez. Es Edward.

—Me lo estoy imaginando —respondo con tono de voz seductor.

—Pero ¿qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

No suena nada seductor. De hecho, parece bastante cabreado. Hago una mueca. Me temo que ya ha hablado con Felix.

—Ir a trabajar.

—Yo debería estar en una reunión en estos momentos.

—¿Y por qué no lo estás?

—Joder, Isabella…

—No —le espeto—. Soy la única que puede decir eso. Maldita sea, Edward, soy perfectamente capaz de conducir yo misma. Y si quieres ofrecerme los servicios de Felix, primero pregúntame.

Es fácil. Tan solo tienes que decirme: «Isabella, cariño, luz de mi vida, ¿puede llevarte mi chófer al trabajo?».

Se hace el silencio y espero que se esté riendo.

—¿Y me dirías que sí?

—No —admito—. Pero eso es lo que deberías haber hecho. Es mi trabajo, Edward. Quiero venir en mi coche. Vendré en mi coche.

—No quiero que aparezcan los paparazzi y estés sola.

«Oh.» Me siento algo mejor. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha hecho, pero, al menos, sé que hay una razón.

—No hay nadie aquí —aclaro.

—Pero podría haberlo.

—Y lo habría sobrellevado —respondo probablemente con demasiada aspereza—. No puedes estar conmigo cada segundo del día, por mucho que me guste la idea. Voy a tener que encontrármelos estando sola. Es algo que va a pasar y los dos tendremos que vivir con ello.

Le oigo espirar.

—Pues no me gusta.

—A mí tampoco.

—Maldita sea, Isabella.

No respondo. No sé qué decir.

Por fin, Edward habla.

—Me vuelvo a mi reunión —concluye, pero, en realidad, lo que quiere decir es: «Estoy preocupado por ti».

—Estoy bien —le aclaro—. Y ¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—Gracias. Emoción correcta. Ejecución incorrecta.

Se echa a reír.

—Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en estar en desacuerdo al respecto —señala—. Esta no es una discusión que pueda tener desde Palm Springs.

Frunzo el ceño. Por lo visto sí es una discusión que puede tener en Los Ángeles. Genial.

Realmente tiene que volver a la reunión, así que pone fin a la llamada y yo me quedo refunfuñando al teléfono, convencida de que no solo voy a tener que lidiar con los paparazzi, sino también con Edward, que intenta hacerme de canguro las veinticuatro horas del día.

Intento no pensar en ello y me dirijo al edificio. Ya no tengo tiempo de tomarme un café, pero no pasa nada porque así no corro el riesgo de tirármelo sobre mi blusa blanca. Como me recuerda la voz de mi madre resonando en mi interior, «hay mejores formas de causar buena impresión que con manchas de café en la ropa».

La recepción está en la cuarta planta, así que pulso el botón del ascensor y espero a que llegue.

Por fin, la puerta se abre y me echo a un lado para que pueda salir la gente. Estoy a punto de entrar cuando oigo una voz gutural que me resulta familiar detrás de mí.

—Vaya, mírate, Texas. Vestida para ir a alguna parte.

Me giro y me encuentro con Rosalie Hale, una mujer estridente como pocas y una de mis personas favoritas. Lleva unos pantalones negros vaporosos y unas sandalias doradas que parecen importadas de Marruecos. Los pantalones casi no se ven bajo una camisa con diferentes estampados bastante chillona que, por lo que sé, fue diseñada cosiendo juntas varias docenas de pañuelos Hermès. Parece una especie de cíngara de gustos caros.

—Sabía que hoy era tu primer día, pero no pensaba que tendría la suerte de toparme contigo.

Me doy cuenta de que todavía la estoy mirando con cara de sorpresa —y de que estoy bloqueando la puerta del ascensor—. Me aparto a un lado para que el pequeño grupo de personas que se había acumulado pueda entrar y me obligo a hablar a pesar de la sonrisa que cruza mi cara.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto.

Rosalie vive en Malibú, no demasiado lejos de la nueva casa de Edward y no es de las que bajan al valle, a no ser que se avecine el Apocalipsis.

—Lo mismo que tú, Texas.

Levanto una ceja como muestra de diversión.

—¿Te vas a meter en el sector tecnológico? ¿Vas a diseñar una aplicación para iPhone para presentar la obra de Blaine?

Se da un toquecito en la nariz y me señala.

—Pues no es mala idea, la verdad, y quizá me tengas que dar algunos consejos más tarde. Pero no. Estoy aquí para ver a Bruce.

—¿Por qué?

La pregunta sale de mi boca antes de que me dé cuenta de lo impertinente que suena.

Sin embargo, Rosalie no es de las que se ofenden.

—Necesito una de sus llaves —responde y, luego, suelta una carcajada ronca—. Pero no te preocupes. No es un encuentro amoroso. Blaine es más de lo que puedo soportar en ese apartado y ahora quiere retocar algunos de los cuadros para la exposición del sábado, pero, según parece, están en el almacén exterior de la galería.

Ahora sí que estoy confusa.

—¿Y Giselle no puede abrirte?

Giselle es la mujer de Bruce y la propietaria de algunas galerías del sur de California. En el cóctel del sábado no solo se va a exponer mi retrato, aunque solo unos pocos invitados sabrán que yo he sido la modelo, sino también otras obras de Blaine.

—Por supuesto, si no fuera porque se ha ido a Palm Springs, pero me ha llamado yendo de camino.

Por lo visto ha ido a recoger unas cuantas piezas de su galería de allí y su ayudante no tiene ninguna copia de la llave. Por qué diablos Giselle le dio la llave a Bruce en vez de a su ayudante es algo que ignoro. A veces, esa mujer me desconcierta.

—Edward también está en Palm Springs. Se fue allí esta mañana.

—Una pena que Giselle no lo supiera. Podía haberle devuelto los cuadros y me habría ahorrado un viaje —se lamenta moviendo la cabeza—. Francamente, habría preferido ir a Palm Springs antes que a Burbank y estoy segura de que lo sabe, pero creo que ella y Brucey han vuelto a discutir.

—¿Por qué se pelean?

—Con esos dos, ¡quién sabe!

Evita la conversación como si se tratara de una historia que viene de lejos, y aunque a mí el tema «Giselle» me resulta desagradable, siento un interés innegable. Cuando conocí a Edward en la fiesta de Rosalie, había sentido celos de ella durante unos cinco minutos, el tiempo que me pareció que era la mujer que iba del brazo de Edward. Sin embargo, cuando supe que estaba casada, aparté mis celos a esa oscura esquina a la que pertenecían. No diré que vuelva a estar celosa, pero mi esperanza de que Bruce y Giselle regresen a un estado de felicidad marital es, definitivamente, más un deseo egoísta que bienintencionado.

—¿Y cómo te va a ti? —continúa Rosalie—. Sigo esperando que tú y esa cámara tuya aceptéis mi oferta y vengas a mi casa a emborracharte e intercambiar cotilleos, pero supongo que ya no me necesitas ahora que tienes las vistas de Edward a tu disposición.

—Y son unas vistas impresionantes —admito—. Pero me encantaría hacerte una visita alguna vez.

—Cuando quieras. Tráete la cámara si te apetece —propone—. O ven solo por el alcohol y los cotilleos. En mi casa hay barra libre de ambas cosas. Y de consejos, si los necesitas. Pero, según me cuentan, te va bastante bien.

—Blaine te ha estado hablando de mí —digo sin poder evitar sonreír.

A primera vista, ese joven y delgado artista y esta mujer grande y estridente no parecen hacer buena pareja. Y aunque Rosalie diría que solo tiene a Blaine para que le mantenga la cama caliente, tengo la sensación de que hay mucho más entre ellos de lo que parece.

—Diablos, sí. ¿Para qué serviría enviar a ese chico ahí fuera, al mundo, si luego no regresara con algún chisme?

—¿Y?

—Eres aburridamente aburrida —me reprocha, burlona—. Según he oído, nadas en felicidad.

Me echo a reír.

—Viviré con ello.

—Bien. Me alegro de no ser la única que tiene sexo salvaje con regularidad.

Me sonrojo y tengo que presionar los labios para no soltar una carcajada.

—Pero es algo más, ¿verdad? Por lo que cuenta Blaine, parece que has conseguido domar a la fiera.

No respondo, pero me gusta tanto oír esas palabras que estoy segura de haberme ruborizado.

—¿Así que no hay nuevos dramas en el horizonte?

—No —apunto con cautela, porque no es el momento ni el lugar de contarle lo de las amenazas de Aro. Aunque, a juzgar por su tono de voz, no puedo evitar pensar que quizá ya lo sabe—. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

Hace un gesto con la mano.

—No, nada.

Entrecierro los ojos. Rosalie pudo haber sido buena mintiendo en su época de agente, pero ha perdido práctica.

Me mira y suelta una carcajada.

—Joder, Texas. Lo digo en serio. No es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar. Al menos no por ahora.

Durante nuestra conversación varios grupos de personas han subido y bajado del ascensor y, una vez más, la cabina se abre ante nosotras.

—Es hora de ir a trabajar, ¿no? —dice Rosalie.

—No te vas a escapar con tanta facilidad —replico mientras la sigo.

Tengo la intención de interrogarla, pero no me da tiempo en un trayecto tan corto y, cuando las puertas se abren, ya no hay privacidad. La recepcionista, una chica de mi edad que, según recuerdo, se llama Cindy, se pone en pie inmediatamente.

—Uau, es genial que estés aquí —me dice y, luego, se sonroja—. Es decir, vas a encajar aquí a la perfección. Podemos comer juntas, si quieres.

—Gracias —respondo mirando de reojo a Rosalie, a la que esto parece divertirle—. Creo que hoy como con Bruce.

—Oh, vale. El señor Tolley te está esperando. Dame un segundo y estoy contigo.

Se dirige a Rosalie antes de que tenga la oportunidad de decirle que se supone que primero tengo que ver a la responsable de Recursos Humanos.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Rosalie Hale. He llamado a Bruce para recoger…

—Oh, por supuesto, señorita Hale.

Sale de detrás del mostrador y le da a Rosalie un sobre que, presumiblemente, contiene una llave.

Rosalie lo mete en su enorme bolso y me señala con el dedo.

—Nos vemos mañana, Texas.

—Sí —contesto de forma ostensible. Rosalie es una de esas personas que conocen la identidad de la mujer del retrato de Blaine—. Seguramente mañana me verás mucho.

Rosalie suelta una carcajada y vuelve al ascensor. Yo sigo a Cindy por las salas grises hasta la oficina de Bruce, mientras las carcajadas de Rosalie todavía resuenan en mis oídos.


	8. Chapter 8

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

**********Y aparecí, chicas lamento no haber actualizado pero mi hermana se gradúa de la universidad y de regalo me pidió una bufanda, gorro y unos mitones asi que ando tejiendo como loca ya casi termino el gorro.**

**********Este capitulo se lo dedico a Nelva Robsten LISTO ya actualice tarde pero seguro **

* * *

**Capitulo **8

Antes de que lleguemos a la oficina, aparece Bruce. Cuando nos vimos durante la entrevista, era la viva imagen de la calma corporativa, pero ahora parece claramente agobiado.

—Isabella, me alegro de verte.

Me extiende la mano para que se la estreche. Es resolutivo y sensato, lo que me hace presagiar que será un buen jefe.

Cindy vuelve a la recepción y Bruce empieza a bajar hacia el vestíbulo, adentrándose aún más en las entrañas de la compañía. Se mueve rápido y tengo que andar deprisa para seguir su ritmo. Si la pelea con su mujer le está pasando factura, no se le nota nada. Más bien parece un hombre con un problema laboral, no marital.

—Si es un mal momento —insinúo—, estoy segura de que Recursos Humanos me estará esperando.

—Ya he hablado con Trish. Se ocupará de todo tu papeleo esta tarde. Ahora mismo, hay algo de lo que me gustaría que te encargaras —dice y se para en la puerta cerrada de una oficina cubierta de dibujos animados pegados con celo y varias cintas con logotipos—. Espero que no te importe que te arroje a los leones.

Observo la puerta con curiosidad. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de a qué se refiere, pero de lo que estoy segura es de que la respuesta adecuada a esa pregunta cuando te la hace tu nuevo jefe es:

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Mi agenda se ha ido a la mierda y yo tengo otra cita. Necesito que tú y Riley vayan al centro a reuniros con el equipo informático del Suncoast Bank. Están interesados en el algoritmo de encriptación de 128 bits que tenemos en fase de prueba beta. De todas formas, estás aquí para encargarte del marketing de ese producto, pero esperaba que pudieras tener algo más de tiempo para entrar en materia. Siento mucho soltarte todo esto encima en tu primer día.

—No te preocupes —contesto.

Mi voz suena serena, pero, por dentro, tengo un nudo en el estómago. Bruce me habló del software de encriptación de última generación de Innovative durante la entrevista y sé que está camino de convertirse en el producto patrón oro de la compañía. Jamás habría pensado que aterrizaría con semejante asignación así, de repente, pero una vez que ha pasado, estoy decidida a utilizar esta reunión para demostrar a mi jefe que puedo hacer el trabajo y, además, hacerlo bien.

—No debería ser una venta demasiado difícil —añade Bruce—. El producto es exactamente lo que necesitan, pero queremos enviar a nuestra propia gente para asegurarnos de que su equipo informático recibe la formación adecuada, y para echarle un ojo y responder con rapidez a cada error o fallo técnico.

—Por supuesto.

—Por eso también quiero que vaya Riley —añade llamando suavemente a la puerta cubierta de dibujos animados—. Ha colaborado en el desarrollo del proyecto y, francamente, creo que le vendría bien trabajar seis meses en las instalaciones del cliente.

—¿Por qué?

Bruce frunce el ceño.

—Si no te importa mezclar placer y negocios, hablaremos del tema mañana cuando nos veamos.

Ahora solo te diré que cuando te hablaba de los leones, no me refería al cliente.

—Claro —respondo al darme cuenta de que, evidentemente, él también va a estar en la fiesta.

La primera hora será más íntima —solo los amigos que saben que soy yo la del cuadro de la pared de Edward—, pero, después, Edward abrirá la tercera planta para los clientes de Blaine.

Se oye una voz junto a la puerta.

—Ya he dicho que entres.

Bruce entra en la estancia y un hombre rubio con bronceado de surfista y pinta de vendedor nos mira. Su escritorio está enterrado bajo una tonelada de papeles y, probablemente, por el suelo haya el doble. Nos mira y sonríe. Sé que debería esperar a tener más información, pero, instintivamente, siento que no me gusta este hombre.

—¡Bruce! —saluda en tono brabucón—. Acabo de hablar por teléfono con Phil. Dice que ahora nos manda la información de la propuesta para Continental Mortgage. Me encargaré de que esté al corriente.

—Suena bien —dice Bruce, pero tengo la sensación de que no le presta mucha atención—. Riley, esta es Isabella.

La sonrisa de Riley se hace todavía más amplia y, durante un extraño segundo, me parece estar mirando mi propio reflejo. Esa sonrisa es tan auténtica como la que tanto había practicado para mis concursos de belleza o como la sonrisa de la Isabella social, la que tengo en estos momentos.

—Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti —dice Riley—. Todo el mundo tiene muchas ganas de conocer a la mujer del momento.

Esboza una media sonrisa mientras sus ojos se clavan en Bruce.

—Así que bienvenida a bordo y todo eso —apostilla.

Establezco contacto visual con Riley y, deliberadamente, sonrío aún más.

—Intentaré estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

Me muevo lo suficiente para poder verlos a ambos y, entonces, intento romper el hielo deslumbrándolos con mi perfecta pose de «lo que yo realmente quiero es la paz en el mundo».

—Estoy seguro de que lo estarás —dice Bruce—. Estamos encantados de que te hayas unido a nosotros.

La sinceridad en sus palabras es inequívoca y, a juzgar por la cara que pone Riley, él también se ha dado cuenta.

—Tenemos que irnos —dice Riley y, entonces, coge un montón de papeles de su escritorio y los mete en un maletín de piel.

—Toma. —Bruce me entrega un cuaderno en cuya portada se puede leer Suncoast—. Puedes empollarte las especificaciones por el camino.

Nos comenta que tiene que irse para preparar su siguiente cita, me promete que tendremos nuestra reunión de bienvenida el lunes y nos desea buena suerte. Antes de darme cuenta, estoy delante de la puerta del ascensor con Riley a mi lado. Y sí, estoy un poco nerviosa. Por supuesto que puedo hacer este trabajo. Conozco los algoritmos de encriptación y soy muy capaz de presentar una buena compañía a un cliente. No son mis habilidades las que me preocupan, sino el hecho de estar junto a un hombre que, por razones que no alcanzo a entender, parece despreciarme.

Puede que Bruce no se haya dado cuenta, pero estoy segura de no haber juzgado mal a Riley. De repente, empieza a dolerme el estómago y el mareo se convierte en pura náusea cuando entramos en el ascensor y él se apoya en la pared más alejada, con sus ojos clavados en mí y con el labio arrugado como si acabara de ver algo repugnante en la carretera.

Miro al vacío intentando no prestarle atención, pero lo dejo porque, de repente, estoy pensando en Edward. Reconocer que es el hombre de negocios con más éxito que conozco sería quedarme corta.

Así que, ¿qué haría Edward al tener que enfrentarse a un colega recalcitrante y grosero? ¿Se daría la vuelta y lo ignoraría?

Es más, si Isabella Swan se encontrara con alguna zorra traicionera en un contexto social, ¿la ignoraría?

No, no lo haría.

Quizá tenga mucha práctica en no mostrar mi auténtico rostro al resto del mundo, pero incluso la Isabella social no aguantaría este tipo de basura. Ni tampoco Edward Cullen. Y mucho menos la Isabella empresaria.

Pulso el botón de emergencia y me acerco a Riley. No disfruto de la proximidad, pero, deliberadamente, entro en su espacio personal. La mueca desaparece y, de hecho, lo noto bastante incómodo.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —pregunto ignorando la alarma que no para de sonar a intervalos regulares.

Sus labios se afinan y su bronceado palidece un poco. Por un segundo, creo que eso es todo. He dejado las cosas claras y me he ganado el título de macho alfa.

Entonces abre la boca y veo que recupera el color.

—Sí —dice—. Tú eres mi problema.

Me esfuerzo por mantener mi posición. Por lo menos, ya ha salido el tema.

—¿Yo? ¿Quieres decir que tu problema es que trabajemos juntos?

—¿Trabajar juntos? ¿Juntos? ¿Así es como lo llamas?

—En estos momentos, no —admito—. No me parece que esto sea trabajar juntos.

—No trabajamos «juntos» —dice dibujando las comillas en el aire—. Ahora eres mi maldita jefa.

—Sí —asevero—. Lo soy, así que te sugiero que te lo pienses dos veces antes de hablarme así.

En serio, ¿cuál es el problema de este tío?

—Se supone que ese iba a ser mi puesto. He trabajado en este paquete de encriptación desde el primer día. Lo conozco de arriba abajo. Y le he demostrado a Bruce una y otra vez que puedo dirigir un equipo. Y entonces ¿qué sucede? Que una niñata privilegiada decide que quiere trabajar para conseguir algo de dinero para sus gastos y, de repente, me dan la patada.

—¿Dinero para mis gastos? —repito—. Pero ¿de qué siglo te has escapado tú?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has cansado de fundirte el dinero de tu novio? ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí y cambiarlo todo? ¿Tienes una idea de a cuántas llamadas tiene que responder Cindy? Docenas de llamadas de periodistas que solo quieren saber si realmente trabajas aquí. Es una maldita pérdida de tiempo.

El pulso se me acelera y siento que empiezan a aparecer gotas de sudor en mi escote. ¿Cómo diablos sabe la prensa que trabajo aquí? ¿Y por qué narices no me dejan en paz? Incluso con Edward Cullen en mi vida, no soy tan interesante.

Lo bueno es que ahora el comentario irónico de Riley sobre «la mujer del momento» cobraba sentido.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo que más me fastidia? —pregunta y continúa sin esperar una respuesta—. Que estás aquí solo porque el jefe quiere hacer feliz a su mujer.

Ahora sí que me da vueltas la cabeza. No tengo ni idea de qué pinta Giselle en todo esto, pero, llegados a este punto, ya estoy harta de jueguecitos.

Extiendo el brazo y vuelvo a pulsar el botón de emergencia. Entonces, cuando el ascensor retoma la marcha, me vuelvo a dirigir a él.

—Para este trabajo se necesita cierto tacto. Capacidad para comunicarse con los clientes y el público. Y, sobre todo, un gran talento para sonreír a la gente a la que, en realidad, desprecias — digo mientras le dedico la mejor de las sonrisas de la Isabella social—. Riley, no creo que este puesto sea para ti.

Llegamos al vestíbulo y la puerta se abre. Salgo, dejándolo atrás. Yo soy la que está al mando aquí y más vale que se vaya haciendo a la idea. Posiblemente no domine todo lo que acaba de señalar, pero sé lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que si no me hago con el control ahora, hará todo lo posible por arrebatármelo.

Mientras cruzamos el vestíbulo, veo una mujer asiática en actitud relajada sentada en una mesa en la terraza de la cafetería. Está leyendo lo que parece ser un informe de existencias y, en el breve instante en el que pasa de página, levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la mía. No la había visto nunca antes, pero algo en su actitud serena y confiada me inspira. Este es mi trabajo y me lo merezco, no tiene nada que ver con Edward, y mucho menos con Giselle. Estoy al mando y voy a demostrarlo.

Camino hasta la salida, cruzo las puertas y medio segundo después mi esplendorosa burbuja de confianza se desvanece al ver que hay seis paparazzi disparando sus cámaras y gritándonos desde donde, según parece, me estaban esperando en el aparcamiento.

Antes de poder reaccionar, me empiezan a bombardear a preguntas.

—¿Es cierto que Cullen estaría interesado en adquirir Innovative Resources?

—Isabella, ¿cuál es tu función real en IR?

Intento mantener la compostura y no perder mi cara de Isabella empresaria. Odio esto, pero no voy a darles el gusto de que lo noten.

—¿Informas a la compañía de Cullen?

—¿Qué tienes que decir sobre las acusaciones de espionaje industrial?

Y aquí tengo que esforzarme para no apretar los puños. No tanto porque necesite sentir dolor, sino porque me apetecería darles un puñetazo en la cara a estos estúpidos que se atreven a insinuar que Edward me enviaría como espía industrial.

—¿Es esto una estratagema para aumentar tu valor ante los productores de reality shows?

—Háblanos sobre la auténtica Isabella. ¿Es cierto que tu hermana se suicidó?

Tropiezo y pierdo la compostura al escuchar esas palabras.

«No. No, no, no.»

Esta vez sí que cierro los puños. Y aunque necesito cada ápice de fuerza en mi interior, les miro fijamente y esbozo mi sonrisa de un millón de vatios.

—Sin comentarios —contesto mientras me giro de forma casual para buscar a Riley.

Se ha quedado inmóvil en la puerta del edificio y mis ojos lo observan el tiempo suficiente como para ver cómo se esfuma su expresión engreída.

—Date prisa, Riley —le pido abriéndome paso entre los paparazzi—. Tenemos que ir a una reunión.

**-0-0-0-**

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que te haya tocado trabajar con un imbécil así! —dice Alice.

Estamos sentadas en la reluciente barra de madera del Firefly Studio City tomando un martini.

Alice se come la aceituna del suyo y me apunta con la diminuta espada de plástico.

—Es como si protagonizaras una comedia de situación. No, una película —corrige—. Una de esas comedias de enredo en las que la valiente heroína se ve emparejada con un absoluto idiota y se crea una situación absurda.

—Solo que él es vengativo, no un incompetente. Y además, en ese tipo de películas, ¿la protagonista no acaba con el idiota?

—No necesariamente —dice Alice echándose hacia atrás y mirando con petulancia—. No si hay otro interés amoroso en la trama secundaria —asegura mientras gesticula con la mano—. Un día con Riley. Ya casi puedo imaginar el tráiler.

Hago una mueca.

—Bueno, para ti el papel de principal. Personalmente, yo preferiría tener otro coprotagonista.

—Lo sé —dice Alice—. Y aunque me duela no hablar de nuestros maravillosos hombres, primero quiero oír el resto de la historia. ¿Cómo sabían los buitres de la cámara que estabas allí? ¿Los avisó Riley? ¿Le has contado a Edward lo del comentario sobre el espionaje industrial? ¿Se quedó totalmente lívido?

—Se lo diré cuando lo vea —contesto—. Y sí, se quedará lívido.

Vuelvo a hacer una mueca. Esto no se habría podido evitar aunque Felix me hubiera llevado al trabajo, pero tengo la sensación de que no es algo que le vaya a importar mucho a Edward cuando le cuente lo que ha pasado y se ponga hecho una furia.

—En cuanto a Riley… —digo encogiéndome de hombros. —Sospecho que él ha sido la fuente, pero no puedo probarlo—. No importa demasiado. El caso es que ahora ya lo saben —añado con indiferencia.

Alice se inclina hacia mí, arqueando las cejas como si estuviera estudiando mi cara.

—¿Estás bien? Es decir, ¿realmente bien?

Casi pongo mi sonrisa ensayada, asiento con la cabeza y digo que todo va bien. Pero se trata de Alice y ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre. Y lo que es más importante, ella sabe lo mucho que mi hermana mayor significaba para mí. Lo mucho que me apoyé en Ashley para sobrevivir a toda la basura por la que mi madre me hizo pasar. Las noches encerrada en mi habitación sin poder encender la luz porque mi madre estaba convencida de que necesitaba un sueño reparador. Las horas interminables andando con un libro en la cabeza. La segunda semana de cada mes en la que solo se me permitía beber agua con limón para eliminar toxinas y «mantener la desagradable celulitis a raya». Las cosas grandes, las cosas pequeñas y tantas cosas más.

Yo era la que ganaba las bandas y las tiaras, pero a quien envidiaba era a Ashley. A ella se le permitió vivir una vida normal, o eso creía yo. Ella era la que cuidaba de su hermanita pequeña en vez de cuidar de sí misma.

Nunca imaginé cuánto podían haberle afectado las cantinelas de mi madre. O, al menos, no fui consciente de ello hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde y me vi sujetando su nota de suicidio entre las manos, observando su clara y precisa letra, en la que confesaba sentirse un fracaso como mujer y esposa porque su marido la había abandonado. De alguna forma, no había conseguido ser la clase de dama en la que nuestra madre había tratado de convertirnos.

«Asquerosa.»

Cierro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que tengo la mano apoyada en el muslo, justo encima de la cicatriz que oculta mi falda. Me corté justo antes de que Ashley muriera, pero cuando se fue, la perfeccioné.

Hay tantos recuerdos asociados a esas cicatrices, como si cada pequeño pliegue de tejido representara una montaña emocional. Pero, sobre todo, está Ashley.

—No —respondo por fin a la pregunta de Alice—. No estoy bien. Pero lo estaba antes de que nombraran a Ashley. No me gustaba, pero lo sobrellevaba. Volveré a estar bien. Simplemente hoy no estaba preparada.

—Esto pasará, ya lo sabes. Eso es lo bueno y lo malo de la publicidad. Todo pasa.

—Y como dijo Riley, soy la mujer del momento —digo sonriendo, esta vez de verdad—. Quizá el mes que viene se olviden de mí y se centren en la estrella emergente que sale con Byron Rand.

—Jasper Whitlock —corrige—. Y ni intentes cambiar de tema. Así que venga, olvídate de los estúpidos paparazzi. Quiero escuchar el resto de la historia sobre la reunión.

—Vale —acepto justo antes de terminarme el martini.

Le había estado contando a Alice lo que pasó cuando Riley y yo llegamos a Suncoast y me disponía a reunirme con los clientes.

—Yo responderé a eso —había dicho Riley cuando el responsable de informática me hizo una pregunta conceptual—. La señorita Swan está aquí para encargarse de la parte puramente administrativa.

—¡Qué capullo! —exclama Alice cuando llego a esa parte de la historia.

—No seré yo la que te lo discuta, te lo aseguro —respondo—. Pero seguramente debería haberme callado. Es decir, la idea era conseguir que el cliente se quedara con el producto y con el equipo.

Eso me habría permitido perder de vista a Riley durante seis meses.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Cuando acabó, simplemente dejé caer que, aunque el punto de vista de Riley era absolutamente correcto, había pasado por alto una información clave. Entonces me pasé los quince minutos siguientes hablando sobre cómo se podía modificar el algoritmo para ofrecerles una mayor variedad de opciones. Es decir, conceptualmente, el programa es brillante, pero cuando te centras en el código, entonces te das cuenta de que…

—Vale —dice Alice levantando la mano—. Me hago una idea. Cosas técnicas. Vamos, que los impresionaste y Riley quedó como un idiota.

—Tan placentero como cierto —admito—. Pero lo gracioso de todo esto es que no parecía un idiota ignorante. Sabía de lo que hablaba. Simplemente se había dejado algunos detalles importantes.

—Lo cual está bien porque no creo que quieran un estúpido en sus oficinas durante seis meses — puntualiza Alice.

—Exacto. Creo que tendría que dimitir si tuviera que trabajar con Riley al otro lado del vestíbulo. Ese tío es tóxico.

—Bueno, nosotros no querríamos que dimitieras. ¿De qué ibas a vivir? —dice con ironía poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Un millón de dólares ya no es lo que era.

Le tiro la servilleta, pero me río mientras lo hago.

El barman se nos acerca y Alice pide otro martini. Yo prefiero un agua con gas.

—No tienes sentido de la aventura —me reprocha.

Pienso en las cosas bastante «aventureras» que hemos hecho Edward y yo juntos y vuelvo a esbozar una sonrisa muy autocomplaciente.

—¿Cuándo te dará el dinero? —pregunta.

—Ya es mío, pero tengo que decirle a Edward a donde quiero que me lo transfiera.

—Ah, vale —dice Alice.

Me encojo de hombros. Lo cierto es que, extrañamente, todavía no tengo claro en qué invertirlo.

Hay tanto en juego y, después de haber visto cómo las desastrosas inversiones de mi madre hicieron que todo se fuera por el desagüe, me pone nerviosa tener que tomar mis propias decisiones. Por supuesto, la quiebra de mi madre fue el resultado de su penosa forma de dirigir el negocio familiar y su ridícula costumbre de gastar por encima de sus posibilidades, pero saber que no soy mi madre y estar convencida de que no lo soy son dos cosas muy diferentes.

—He estado hablando con agentes de bolsa —comento, algo que, de alguna manera, es verdad. He llamado a dos recepcionistas para acordar citas con agentes.

Para mi decepción, a juzgar por cómo me mira Alice, estoy bastante segura de que lo sabe.

—Bueno, dejemos de hablar del dinero —digo cuando el barman vuelve con las bebidas. Levanto mi agua con gas—. Por ti. Hoy un anuncio, mañana un Oscar.

—Brindemos por eso.

—Tú brindarías por cualquier cosa con tal de beber.

—Cierto —reconoce y se bebe la mitad de su martini—. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

No sé a qué se refiere con esa pregunta.

—¿Creer qué?

—Cuando estábamos en el instituto y tú te presentabas a todos esos concursos de belleza rollo miss Estación de Servicio de la Esquina y yo hacía pruebas para el teatro comunitario, ¿te habrías podido creer que acabaríamos las dos en Los Ángeles, yo con un anuncio y tú a punto de crear tu propia empresa? Y qué decir sobre el hecho de que le hayas echado el lazo al soltero más cotizado de la ciudad.

—No. No me lo habría podido creer.

—Así que esta es por las dos —dice Alice extendiendo el puño en espera de que yo choque el mío con el suyo, cosa que hago rápidamente—. Por las dos chicas de Texas que se mudaron a Los Ángeles y que no lo están haciendo tan mal.

Como Alice vino andando hasta el bar, la llevo en coche al apartamento. Nos lleva más tiempo del previsto porque a mi Honda le siguen fallando las luces.

—Afróntalo, Is —dice Alice—. No puedes moverte por Los Ángeles con este coche.

Me temo que tiene razón, pero la realidad es agridulce. Este coche fue lo primero que me compré con mi dinero. Estoy orgullosa de lo que representa y no puedo evitar pensar que el que haya empezado a estropearse justo ahora que me va bien es una especie de señal.

—Lo llevaré pronto al taller para una puesta a punto —decido—. Seguramente es algo de las bujías o que el carburador está sucio.

—Pero ¿acaso sabes lo que es un carburador?

—No —admito—. Pero estoy segura de que el mecánico sí.

—Abre los ojos y observa la realidad, Is. Ha sido un coche estupendo, pero un día de estos te va a dejar tirada en mitad de la autopista y acabarás siendo el titular de apertura de las noticias de las once. «Novia de multimillonario aplastada como un bicho en un choque en cadena de quince coches.»

Luego no digas que no te he avisado.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero no discuto. Lo cierto es que puede que tenga razón.

—Y hablando del novio multimillonario —sigue Alice—, ¿quiénes vamos a ir a la fiesta de mañana? Por fin conoceré a Rosalie, ¿no?

—Oh, sí. Y Blaine, por supuesto. Y tú y yo. Somos los únicos que sabemos que la del cuadro soy yo, así que será algo íntimo…

Alice me interrumpe con un resoplido y yo maldigo mi elección de palabras.

—Será algo pequeño —vuelvo a empezar— hasta las ocho. A esa hora llegarán el resto de los invitados para ver todas las obras de Blaine y socializar.

—Genial. ¿YJacob?

Lo dice como si nada y no sé si simplemente me está intentando dar conversación o si todavía hay algo entre los dos. Sé que debería preguntar, pero no soy capaz.

—No viene.

—Al menos no a la primera parte —aclara—. Sé que no le has dicho lo del cuadro —me dice mirándome de reojo—, ¿verdad?

—No —respondo con firmeza.

—Me preguntaba si vendrá a la segunda parte. La exhibición o como quieras llamarlo.

—Sigo llamándolo cóctel —digo mientras aparco el coche en mi plaza de aparcamiento—. Y no, no viene. Creo que Vanessa y él tienen planes —añado refiriéndome a la prometida de Jacob.

Me siento culpable por mentirle, pero no quiero que Alice sepa que Edward se niega a invitar a Ollie a su casa. Me molesta que Edward y uno de mis mejores amigos no se lleven bien, pero lo entiendo.

Aunque habían empezado a olisquearse como dos machos alfa, al final decidieron concederse una tregua. Pero todo se fue al traste cuandoJacob me reveló algunos de los secretos de Edward, rompiendo la confidencialidad abogado-cliente al hacerlo. Edward entiende que la intención de Jacob era protegerme y esa es, posiblemente, la única razón por la queJacob sigue siendo abogado y trabajando en la ciudad. O en este continente, si cabe.

Pero Edward no lo quiere en su casa y no puedo culparlo por ello. Espero que encuentren una forma de llevarse bien porque los necesito a los dos en mi vida. Tan solo hace una semana que toda esta historia salió a la luz y las cosas están todavía muy recientes entre ellos.

Sin embargo, Alice no sabe nada y no tengo intención de contárselo, lo que supone otro obstáculo entre nosotras, aunque yo sea la única que lo vea.

Sin darme cuenta, ya hemos llegado a la puerta y estoy buscando la llave de casa. La meto en la cerradura, abro la puerta y me quedo atónita en el umbral.

—Joder —dice Alice mirando por encima de mi hombro.

No digo nada. Alice lo ha dicho todo.

Allí, en mitad del salón, está la cama. Esa cama. La bonita cama de hierro forjado junto a la que había posado. La imponente cama sobre la que Edward me había follado a conciencia la noche anterior y tantas otras noches.

Noto que las dos nos hemos quedado de piedra y decido entrar en la habitación. Hay una funda de vestido de Fred's sobre la cama con una nota prendida en el plástico. Solo tengo que echar un vistazo a la letra del sobre para que mi cuerpo se estremezca. Lentamente, saco el trozo de papel del sobre,lo desdoblo y leo:

_Me gustaría que me hiciera el honor de ponerse este vestido mañana, señorita Swan. Y después, quizá, me haría un honor aún __mayor si se lo quitara._

Me doy cuenta algo tarde de que Alice está detrás de mí, leyendo la nota por encima de mi hombro.

—¡Qué suerte has tenido! Este tío merece realmente la pena.

—Totalmente —coincido sonriendo.

Alice se tira en la cama mientras yo saco el vestido de la bolsa y, entonces, me echo a reír. Había tenido un flechazo con ese vestido cuando salimos ayer de compras. Llega hasta la mitad del muslo y es de gasa azul empolvado. No es ajustado, pero el frontal plisado y el diseño fluido hacen que resulte divertido y coqueto, y estoy deseando ponérmelo con mis sandalias de plataforma plateadas y un brazalete a juego.

Se lo enseño a Alice.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Creo que con ese vestido vas a estar muy sexy —dice—. ¿Puedo asaltar tu armario? Estoy harta de mi ropa.

—Alice, tú usas una treinta y seis. Yo no quepo en esa talla desde que escapé de las garras de mi

madre y averigüé que existía una misteriosa sustancia a la que me gusta llamar comida.

Suspira y mira mi nuevo vestido con codicia.

—Tengo que buscarme mi propio novio multimillonario.

—Me parece una buena idea —admito—. Creo que es un accesorio bastante deseable.

—¿Quieres ir de compras? —pregunta Alice—. Hablo en serio sobre mi crisis de vestuario.

Miro el teléfono. Todavía no tengo noticias de Edward.

—Claro —digo—. Pero dame un segundo para cambiarme y dar de comer a la gata. Y ya que salimos, ¿podemos cenar algo? El vodka no está entre los principales grupos de alimentos.

—¿Ah, no? —replica Alice haciendo gala de sus dotes de actriz al añadir cierto tono de asombro.

Mientras yo voy a la cocina, ella se dirige a su habitación. Lady Miau-Miau aparece en cuanto tiro de la anilla de su lata de comida y se frota contra la parte trasera de mi pierna hasta que, por fin, pongo su plato en el suelo delante de ella.

Estoy en mi dormitorio quitándome la ropa del trabajo cuando Alice me llama.

—¿Cómo habrá entrado en el apartamento?

—Ni idea —digo, aunque me lo puedo imaginar. Con toda seguridad ha sobornado al casero, que está tan loco que posiblemente le haya resultado divertida la idea de la entrega sorpresa de una cama.

Me pongo una de esas camisetas con fórmulas matemáticas y mensajes divertidos con las que tanto se metió Alice antes y unos vaqueros. Es la primera vez que me pongo unos vaqueros desde que Blaine empezó con el retrato y, de hecho, dudo antes de subirme la cremallera, como si me estuviera saltando alguna norma.

Pero no lo estoy haciendo, por supuesto. El juego se ha acabado. Si quiero ponerme unos vaqueros, puedo.

¿Y si quiero ir con una falda y sin bragas? Pues también puedo.

Sonrío mientras salgo de la habitación, pero me cambia el humor cuando vuelvo a la sala de estar y veo la cama gigante que ocupa todo el espacio. Me había puesto contenta al entrar y verla allí, como si me sumergiera en una marea de recuerdos especiales.

Ahora esa felicidad se entremezcla con una sensación incómoda, aunque no tengo muy claro qué es lo que me molesta.

Me acerco a la cama y apoyo la mano en la suave bola redonda al pie de la cama. Me encanta que no haya acabado en un almacén en alguna parte o vendida a un anticuario, pero, al mismo tiempo, siento cierta melancolía.

—No es aquí donde debe estar —digo cuando Alice vuelve y me pregunta qué me pasa.

—¿La cama?

—Debería estar en la casa de Malibú, no aquí —repito—. Siento como si esto fuera el final de algo.

Recuerdo la historia que me contó Edward sobre cómo sacrificó un negocio que significaba mucho para él para salvar al pequeño productor de comida gourmet. En ese momento, no me gustó demasiado la historia y ahora me gusta todavía menos.

Alice guarda silencio un instante mientras me observa atentamente.

—Oh, mierda, Is —dice por fin—. Ni se te ocurra.

—¿El qué?

—No lo psicoanalices. Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay. Siempre lo haces.

—No es verdad.

—Bueno, quizá no lo hagas siempre, pero sí lo hiciste con Milo.

—Eso fue el primer año de instituto.

—Bueno, quizá «siempre» es una exageración —me concede—. El caso es que estabas colada por él y era estudiante de último curso, ¿recuerdas?

Asiento con la cabeza porque lo recuerdo muy bien.

—Era un día frío y él te dejó su chaqueta.

—Y nos pasamos una semana intentando analizar cuál podía ser su motivación oculta.

Oh, sí, claro que me acuerdo.

—Y resulta que su única motivación era que tú tenías frío y él era un chico agradable.

—¿Y adónde quieres llegar?

—¿Te gusta la cama? —pregunta.

—Me encanta —admito.

—¿Edward sabe que te encanta?

—Claro.

—Pues ahí lo tienes. A ti te gusta la cama. A Edward le gustas tú, eufemismo del año, y aquí la tienes. Estoy segura de que podrás llevártela cuando te mudes a su casa.

—¿Cuando me mude a su casa?

La idea me resulta aterradora y excitante a partes iguales.

—Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? No es que esté intentando echarte ni nada parecido, pero una chica tiene que enfrentarse a la realidad.

Casi digo que sí, pero entonces cierro la boca y vuelvo a empezar.

—Es demasiado pronto como para planteárselo siquiera.

—Mierda, Is. Es lo que quieres. Admítelo.

—Vale —confieso—. Es lo que quiero. Pero abalanzarse sobre lo que uno desea no siempre es la mejor opción. A veces, algo de reflexión y prudencia resulta más adecuado.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo —me interrumpe dándose cuenta de que estoy intentando cambiar de tema.

Suspiro.

—Pues quizá debería. No eres la más indicada para darme consejos de pareja.

—Cierto, pero tú me lo pediste. Así que, ¿cuál de las dos se está portando como una idiota aquí? Además —continúa mientras reprimo una sonrisa—, quizá esté iniciando una nueva etapa en mi vida.

La monogamia puede ser divertida. Es decir, no puedo imaginarme cansándome de Whitlock —dice y vuelve a poner cara de estar soñando—. De hecho, después de lo que pasó anoche, no puedo imaginarme a Whitlock cansándose.

Me echo a reír, pero reconozco para mis adentros que conozco esa sensación.

—Entonces ¿me quedo con la cama?

—Joder, sí, te quedas con la cama. De hecho, déjala en la sala de estar un día o dos. ¿Fiesta de pijamas con margaritas esta noche después de las compras?

—¿Con película?

—Nada sensiblero —responde—. No estoy de humor para llorar. Acción. Quiero ver cosas volar por los aires.

A mí me parece un plan perfecto para esta noche.


	9. Chapter 9

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Después de atiborrarnos en el Haru Sushi & Roll Café y de vaciar nuestras carteras en el Beverly Center, Alice y yo nos sentamos con un jarra llena de tequila, limonada helada y un poco de Cointreau. Ya habíamos bebido sake con la cena, así que estábamos lo bastante bebidas como para cantar el rap navideño del principio de Jungla de cristal.

Estamos justo en el momento en el que Bruce Willis está sacándose los trozos de cristal de las plantas de los pies en el baño cuando suena el teléfono de Alice. Lo mira, da un grito y salta de la cama para ir a su habitación en busca de algo de intimidad.

Jasper Whitlock, imagino.

Considero la posibilidad de seguir viendo la película; por lo que yo sé, va a pasarse al teléfono toda la noche, pero, entonces, mi teléfono también suena. Ni me molesto en mirar la pantalla; simplemente pulso el botón del manos libres y respondo.

—¿Edward?

—¿Estás bien?

Necesito como un minuto para darme cuenta de qué me está hablando. Los paparazzi.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todas y cada una de las cosas que me pasan? ¿Utilizas un satélite? ¿Hay pequeños transmisores ocultos en la ropa que me has comprado?

—Todas las personas del mundo con smartphone y una cuenta en una red social han visto fotos de ti hoy —explica—. Y, francamente, me gusta la idea del satélite. Haré que mi división aeroespacial estudie el tema.

—Genial.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, Isabella. ¿Estás bien?

Me gustaría echarle la bronca por no confiar en que soy capaz de cuidar de mí misma, pero su tono de preocupación es genuino. Así que me limito a decir: —Sí, estoy bien.

—Han mencionado a Ashley.

Su voz suena más amable que nunca y es ese tono, junto con la referencia a mi hermana, lo que hace que broten lágrimas de mis ojos.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no habría cambiado nada —digo—. No había nadie en los alrededores del edificio cuando llegué. Vinieron después. Aunque Felix me hubiese llevado, ya no habría estado allí para entonces.

—Hablaremos de eso después —concede, y aunque sé que debería haberle replicado, me alegra poder posponer la discusión para un futuro indeterminado—. Cuéntame qué tal el resto del día.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—¿No ha ido bien?

Sopeso la pregunta.

—No ha estado mal, pero me he tenido que pasar todo el día con un tipo de mi equipo llamado Riley que ha resultado ser un cretino traicionero. Alice cree que es él quien llamó a los paparazzi.

—¿Y el que ha sugerido la idea del espionaje industrial? —pregunta. Me sorprende percibir un rastro de burla en su voz—. Tengo que reconocer que eres una espía adorable.

—¿No estás enfadado?

—Estoy furioso —reconoce—. No me tomo las acusaciones a la ligera. Si tu cretino es el que las ha iniciado, lo averiguaré.

—Oh, pues parecía que te hacía gracia.

—La situación, no. Simplemente me estoy anticipando al placer de machacar al que ha lanzado un rumor así. Puedo tolerar muchas cosas, pero, desde luego, el espionaje industrial no es una de ellas. Y sugerir que mi novia es mi espía lo empeora todo.

Trago saliva. Me burlo todo el tiempo del tamaño de su imperio, pero a veces olvido lo lejos que puede llegar su red y cuánto poder tiene en realidad. Acabará averiguando quién ha lanzado el rumor, ya sea Laurent u otro, y no me cabe la menor duda de que los destruirá.

Como Jacob me advirtió una vez: «_Edward es peligroso_». Al menos para sus enemigos.

—Esta no era mi primera opción como tema de conversación —dice.

—Ni la mía —aseguro, aliviada—. Cuéntame qué tal tu día.

—Yo preferiría saber qué estás haciendo ahora mismo. ¿Dónde estás?

—En nuestra cama, pensando en ti.

—¿De verdad? Puedo imaginarte tumbada, con tu suave pelo sobre la almohada y tu cuerpo desnudo extendido sobre el edredón.

No puedo evitar echarme a reír.

—Por mucho que me guste tu fantasía, unos vaqueros y una camiseta raída se acercan más a la realidad. Alice está en la otra habitación. Lo que me recuerda, ¿dónde estás tú? Ya no estás en Palm Springs, ¿no?

—El día ha sido interminable. Ahora mismo estoy en la limusina, cerca de Los Ángeles. Voy a enviarte un chófer para que te recoja. Quiero que estés en casa cuando llegue.

Su voz ardiente basta para derretirme, y suelto un pequeño suspiro mientras me tumbo en la cama con los ojos cerrados y me dejo inundar por sus palabras, suaves como el whisky.

—Te quiero en mi cama —continúa—. Te quiero desnuda.

Mi sonrisa es asimétrica y algo achispada.

—Pero la cama está aquí —le recuerdo.

Me doy la vuelta y estiro mi brazo como si estuviera intentando tocar a Edward.

—En el apartamento —insiste—. Te darán el código de acceso en el mostrador de seguridad. Desnuda, Isabella. Deja la ropa amontonada junto a la puerta para que pueda verla cuando llegue a casa. Quiero saber que estás allí, y que estás húmeda y esperándome.

Entreabro los labios y mi respiración se vuelve superficial. Pequeñas descargas eléctricas atraviesan mi piel y cierro los ojos, perdida en el poder de sus palabras.

—Hay vino en la nevera. Sírvete una copa y bebe un sorbo. Llévatela al salón. Estarás pensando en mí, Isabella, sola en mi casa. Sola en todos esos lugares en los que te he follado. Estarás tumbada en el sofá con el vino a tu lado, con una mano en la copa y la otra en tu pecho. Quizá con unas gotas de vino en la punta de tus dedos mientras tu mano recorre distraída tu cuerpo. Estarás pensando en mí, ¿verdad, cariño?

—Sí —murmuro; a duras penas puedo hablar.

—Tus pechos. Tus pezones. La parte interior de tus muslos. Quiero que estés preparada para mí, nena. Algo borracha y aún más excitada.

—Edward —digo y a duras penas soy capaz de susurrar su nombre.

Sus palabras se me han subido a la cabeza como el vino que quiere que me beba, como los margaritas que ya me he bebido. Mis dientes rozan mi labio inferior y me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares con las caderas, sintiendo la presión de las costuras de los vaqueros en mi sexo palpitante, que me lleva al borde del precipicio.

—¿Me has entendido? —pregunta.

—Mmm.

—Y cuando recibas un mensaje mío diciendo que estoy en el garaje, quiero que vayas al dormitorio y que te tumbes bocabajo en la cama con las piernas abiertas. Tardaré poco en llegar y, cuando entre en el dormitorio, lo primero que quiero ver es a ti, abierta de piernas y toda para mí. Te he echado de menos hoy, Isabella —añade, con una voz suave que parece un gruñido lleno de anhelo—. Necesito tocarte. Quiero sentir tu sexo en mi mano cuando te corras y quiero abrazarte con fuerza mientras te estremeces entre mis brazos. Y, sobre todo, quiero oírte gritar mi nombre.

No puedo evitarlo y empiezo a gemir en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —grita Alice desde su dormitorio.

Su voz inunda el apartamento y borra de un plumazo la bruma sensual a la que he sucumbido.

Me siento. La cabeza me da vueltas por el movimiento y por haberme dado cuenta de que he estado a punto de correrme con mi mejor amiga en la habitación de al lado.

—Nada —grito—. Estoy hablando con Edward.

—No te oigo. ¿Qué? —dice sacando la cabeza por la puerta—. Ya he colgado. ¿Retomamos la película?

—Yo… —dudo e inspiro profundamente.

Todavía estoy sin fuerzas y agitada por las palabras de Edward, y lo único que quiero es sentir su tacto. Pero he visto tan poco últimamente a Alice y ahora estamos en mitad de una noche de chicas y…

Inspiro.

—Espera un momento —le digo a Alice—. Estoy al teléfono.

—Oh, vale —dice y desaparece en la cocina.

—¿Sigues ahí? —digo al teléfono.

—Siempre.

—Oye, lo que acabas de decir suena genial…

—Me alegra saberlo.

—Pero no puedo. Esta noche no.

Se produce el silencio.

—¿Edward? ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí, estoy aquí.

Su tono de voz no me dice nada.

—Lo que pasa es que Alice y yo estamos en plena noche de chicas y…

—No pasa nada —dice, y esta vez sí puedo notar cierta emoción en su voz. Lo lamenta. Pero creo que también lo comprende—. Estoy desilusionado.

—Yo también. ¿Podrás sobrevivir sin mí? —añado intentando suavizarlo.

—Lo veo complicado —responde—, pero seguramente sea lo mejor.

—Muchas gracias —digo y me río.

—Tengo una tonelada de informes a los que tengo que echar un vistazo este fin de semana. Si lo hago esta noche, el sábado y el domingo serán todos para ti.

—En ese caso, ya no me siento culpable. Adelante. Revisa, compra, negocia o intercambia. Haz lo que sea que hagas para evitar que el universo de Edward Cullen se desmorone.

—Eso haré —dice sin alterar la voz—.Te veré mañana. Ya me contarás cómo te ha ido tu primer día.

—Vale.

—Hasta entonces —susurra—, imagíname acariciándote.

—Siempre lo hago —contesto antes de poner fin a la llamada.

Sonrío mientras dejo el móvil a mi lado en la cama, y cuando me giro y veo a Alice volviendo con una bolsa de patatas fritas y un bol de salsa, no puedo evitar sonreír aún más.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir comiendo? Estoy llena.

—Como si alguien pudiera cansarse de comer patatas fritas —dice sentándose en la cama y señalando el teléfono con la cabeza—. ¿Quería que fueras a verle esta noche?

—Quería que le esperara en su apartamento para cuando volviera del desierto—digo y, sí, todavía estoy sonriendo. Quizá no vaya, pero la sola idea sigue siendo agradable.

—¿En serio? —dice Alice inclinándose y poniendo la mano en mi frente.

Me aparto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Comprobando si tienes fiebre. ¿Estás enferma? Creía que bastaba con que Edward moviera un dedo para que tú corrieras hacia él.

—Le he dicho que hoy tocaba noche de chicas —anuncio, y entonces, simplemente porque no puedo evitarlo, continúo—: Y solo para que conste, tienes razón. Basta con que él mueva un dedo para que yo me corra.

Alice suelta una carcajada y yo, tras otro margarita, también. Nos ponemos cómodas sobre las almohadas y Alan Rickman se une a la fiesta. Bruce no tarda nada en ponerse a patear culos y matar a gente, y nosotras estamos pegadas a la pantalla. Como es la peli de acción favorita de Alice, la he visto, al menos, una docena de veces, pero todavía salto cuando Rickman mata al jefe.

Y, por supuesto, justo entonces vuelve a sonar mi móvil.

Es Jacob.

—¡Hola! —digo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estás con Cullen?

Es una pregunta inocente, supongo, pero de todas formas me pongo tensa.

—No. ¿Por?

Suspira y me doy cuenta enseguida de que ha notado la tensión en mi voz.

—Simplemente no quería interrumpir. Te lo juro.

—Lo siento. No, estoy en casa.

—¿Sí? Estupendo. Entonces ¿te vendría bien quedar a tomar algo?

—¿Ahora?

Lo cierto es que hubo un tiempo en el que no lo habría dudado un segundo. ¿Qué habría pasado si nos hubiera pillado en mitad de una noche de chicas? Pues que Jacob se habría unido a nuestro maratón de cine o habríamos salido los tres a emborracharnos.

Pero las cosas han cambiado tanto entre nosotros que, en vez de estar encantada de quedar con él, estoy a la defensiva, y eso me entristece. Últimamente, cada vez que veo a Jacob se derrumba una parte de mi vida y, mientras pueda evitarlo, no quiero que se desmorone nada más.

Sin embargo, se trata de Jacob y no estoy preparada para renunciar a nosotros.

—¿Solo quieres tomar algo o es que tienes algo que contarme? —pregunto.

Guarda silencio un momento y sé que él también es consciente de los nubarrones que hay sobre nosotros. Nos conocemos demasiado bien.

—Ambas cosas —admite por fin—. Oh, joder, Isabella. Esto es un asco y lo sabes.

Lo sé, pero no estoy dispuesta a admitirlo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Charles me ha hablado de la fiesta de mañana en la casa de Cullen —dice refiriéndose a Charles Maynard, su jefe y el abogado que ha representado a Edward durante más de una década—. Simplemente dio por hecho que yo también estaba invitado, teniendo en cuenta quienes somos.

Está intentando mantener la compostura, pero puedo notar el dolor en su voz.

—Jacob…

A mi lado Alice deja de prestar atención a su iPhone para centrarse en mí. Según parece, esta conversación le resulta más interesante que borrar correos basura.

—Creo que esta es la primera vez que das una fiesta sin invitarme —declara Jacob.

—No soy yo la que da la fiesta —respondo, pero las palabras suenan vacías a pesar de ser verdad.

Si se lo hubiera pedido, Edward habría permitido que Jacob viniese a la fiesta. Si hubiera sido importante para mí, estoy segura de que habría dejado a un lado su orgullo.

Pero yo no se lo había pedido porque entendía los motivos de Edward para no invitar a Jacob.

Había escogido a mi amante antes que a mi amigo de toda la vida y no me arrepentía de mi decisión.

Suspira.

—Es solo que… Mira, lo siento, ¿vale? Sé que sales con él y, sí, hemos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos, pero si eso significa que ya no podemos seguir siendo amigos…

No ha terminado la frase y yo frunzo el ceño.

—Yo tampoco quiero perder nuestra amistad —digo por fin y lo dejo ahí.

En lo que a mí respecta, ha sido Jacob el que ha construido el muro, así que también debe ser él quien empiece a derrumbarlo.

—Entonces ¿qué te parece? —pregunta—. Vamos a tomar algo. A dar una vuelta. Inventémonos lo que dicen las personas de la mesa de al lado.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Cuando yo estaba en la universidad y él estudiaba Derecho, esa era nuestra forma favorita de divertirnos por poco dinero. Íbamos al café Magnolia o al Z'Tejas, en Austin, y observábamos a la gente de las otras mesas. Cómo se movían, cómo interactuaban. Y entonces, él escribía sus diálogos, convirtiendo a amigos en amantes, inventando discusiones y declaraciones de profundo amor. Nunca nos sentábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar lo que estaban diciendo realmente. Lo importante era inventárselo todo.

—Esta noche está difícil —digo mirando a Alice—. Pero espera un segundo.

Pulso el botón para silenciar el teléfono y miro a Alice.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Te apetece un trío esta noche?

—A mí no me van esas guarradas.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—En serio. Jacob quiere quedar para que tomemos algo.

—¿Con las dos?

Noto su tono escéptico.

—Solo me ha invitado a mí, pero si ahora hay problemas entre vosotros, quizá deberías habértelo pensado antes de meterte en la cama con él. En serio, James. Tienes que pasar página.

Levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

—¡Eh, vale! Pero, vamos, yo no soy la única que está rara. No has estado mucho en el equipo pro- Jacke últimamente.

—Pues quizá los tres necesitemos hacer algo al respecto. Salir. Divertirnos. Fingir que las cosas vuelven a ser lo que eran.

Creo que duda, pero quizá solo sea producto de mi imaginación.

—¿Así que Vanessa no viene? —pregunta refiriéndose a la prometida de Jacob.

—No lo ha dicho. Supongo que no. Seguramente está de viaje esta semana. Entonces ¿qué te parece?

—Sí, claro —dice—. Pero nada de beber.

—Alice, si no quieres…

—No, no —interrumpe—. Sí que quiero. Y esta noche me va bien. Es solo que tú y yo ya teníamos planes para esta noche. Jacob puede unirse.

—¿Qué planes?

Es la primera noticia que tengo.

—Whitlock nos ha invitado a una fiesta en el Rooftop y Garreth Todd va a estar allí.

—¿Quién es Garreth Todd? —pregunto.

—Mi querida amiga desinformada, es el tío más bueno de Hollywood en estos momentos y nosotras vamos a conocerlo.

—Si fuera Alan Rickman o Sean Connery, estaría emocionada, pero con Garreth Todd, no tanto.

—Bueno, pero vas a ir de todas formas. Esta es nuestra noche de chicas, ¿recuerdas?

Miro hacia la televisión. Estaba deseando ver La jungla II (Alerta roja), pero tengo que admitir que suena divertido. Nunca he ido a una fiesta en Hollywood y solo porque no tenga ni idea de quiénes son las últimas estrellas del momento no significa que la fama y el glamour no sean divertidos. Pero, claro, las estrellas implican paparazzi y eso, obviamente, suena mucho menos divertido.

—¿Estará la prensa allí? No estoy de humor para lidiar con ellos.

—No, Whitlock me ha explicado cómo funciona. Seguramente estarán por allí, pero dado que no te esperan, solo tienes que ponerte un sombrero y bajar la cabeza. Jacob y yo podemos flanquearte. No es complicado. Y una vez estemos en la fiesta, los únicos fotógrafos serán los de la empresa de relaciones públicas de Garreth. Así que será una noche libre de buitres. Te lo juro.

Suena el teléfono y veo que es Jacob, que, según parece, se ha cansado de estar en espera y ha decidido colgar.

—Lo siento —digo, y entonces le explico todo el tema de la fiesta hollywoodiense de Garreth Todd.

Al contrario que yo, Jacob no vive en una burbuja cultural y sabe perfectamente quién es Garreth, así que está encantado con la idea. Al final, resulta que tengo razón en cuanto a la ausencia de Vanessa, pero no he acertado en los motivos. Yo creía que estaba fuera por temas profesionales, pero Jacob me explica que ha ido a San Francisco a ver vestidos de novia con su madre.

Me dice que estará listo en menos de una hora y que podemos ir todos juntos. Aunque estoy un poco nerviosa por eso de salir los tres por primera vez desde que Alice yJacob se liaron, también estoy deseando hacerlo. Después de todo, ellos dos son mis mejores amigos y, sí, los echo de menos.

Cojo el teléfono para llamar a Edward y contarle que he cambiado de planes. Si todavía no está demasiado metido en el trabajo, quizá le apetezca venirse con nosotros. Pero mis dedos dudan si pulsar sobre su nombre. Edward no quiere pasar tiempo con Jacob. De hecho, aunque parecía no importarle que estuviera con Alice, tengo la sensación de que no estaría precisamente encantado si le digo que Jacob se nos ha unido. Además, no ha cambiado nada de lo que le he dicho: sigo estando con Alice. Solo se ha sumado una persona más.

Vuelvo a dejar el teléfono sobre la cama, me levanto y me dirijo a mi habitación para buscar algo que ponerme para salir. Sin embargo, esa ilusión que había sentido antes se ha apagado un poco y eso me frustra.

No estoy haciendo nada malo. Pero entonces ¿por qué me siento culpable?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0**-

Una mujer que solo lleva un biquini y unas alas forradas de plumas me roza mientras lleva una bandeja de champán de todos los colores del arcoíris. Hasta donde yo sé, han tintado el champán para que haga juego con la piscina, que cambia de color cada treinta segundos, cuando las luces atraviesan los diferentes colores del espectro.

Si me hubiesen traído a punta de pistola y me hubieran obligado a inventar la fiesta más ostentosa de Hollywood, jamás habría llegado a algo medianamente parecido a lo que me rodea en estos momentos. Los camareros y camareras llevan un bañador dorado minúsculo que deja poco a la imaginación y unas alas decorativas para que sea más difícil maniobrar entre la multitud. Estamos en la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos del centro de Los Ángeles y supongo que el mensaje que subyace es que nosotros, los invitados, ocupamos un lugar tan prominente en el cielo que los propios ángeles están ahí para servirnos.

Alice se acerca y me pone una copa de champán rosado en la mano. Lleva una falda roja extremadamente corta con una blusa de encaje negro sobre un sujetador rojo. Como siempre, está impresionante. Yo llevo una falda pareo negra con una camiseta sin mangas negra a juego y un pañuelo rosa anudado al cuello como única nota de color. Teniendo en cuenta la ropa que veo pasar, se puede decir que Alice va vestida igual de conservadora que yo.

—Increíble, ¿verdad? —pregunta.

—Es justo lo que cabría esperar de una fiesta de Hollywood —digo con indiferencia.

Junto a mí,Jacob suelta una carcajada y Alice nos frunce el ceño.

—No seas cínica —replica—. Según cuenta Whitlock, esta es una de las fiestas del verano y es increíblemente exclusiva.

Hace un vago gesto señalando al lugar del que venía.

—Steve me ha dicho que se ha pasado meses intentando conseguir una invitación —continúa.

—¿Steve está aquí? —pregunto poniéndome de puntillas para buscarle entre la multitud—. ¿Y Anderson?

Steve es la primera persona que conoció Alice después de que me dejara durante nuestros años de universidad y se mudara a Los Ángeles en busca de fama. Lo conocí durante mis visitas antes de la graduación, pero no lo había visto desde que me mudé definitivamente a Los Ángeles.

—Sí. Le he dicho que estábamos junto a los huevos —explica Alice refiriéndose a las extrañas camas de agua con forma ovalada—. Están haciendo el circuito.

No me sorprende. Steve es guionista, aunque no ha encontrado aún un productor para sus películas.

Según Alice, esto es algo muy habitual en Hollywood. Su marido, Anderson, es agente inmobiliario.

Adoro a Steve, pero a no ser que se apiade de mí y hable de películas clásicas, se me pondrán los ojos vidriosos tras diez minutos de conversación. Sin embargo siempre puedo encontrar algo interesante que decir sobre casas.

—Esto es increíblemente ostentoso —diceJacob—, pero también está genial. Es decir, ¡mira este sitio!

Tengo que reconocer que el lugar es impresionante. La noche está despejada y parece que flotamos entre los rascacielos. Veo las montañas a lo lejos, amenazantes, salpicadas de puntos de luz sobre un cielo gris grafito. Desde una cabina al otro lado de la azotea, un DJ pincha música y muchos de los invitados aprovechan la enorme pista de baile. Los ángeles itinerantes proporcionan las bebidas, pero también se pueden conseguir en la barra que hay junto a la piscina. Y, para que no olvidemos que estamos en una fiesta en pleno Hollywood, se están proyectando una serie de vídeos de películas, imagino que protagonizadas por Garreth Todd, en una pantalla de dos pisos de altura.

—Vale —digo—. Vosotros ganáis. Esto es genial.

Doy un sorbo largo y me acabo el champán porque esta noche estoy aquí para pasármelo bien con mis amigos.

—Bueno, ¿dónde está tu chico? —pregunto, lo que hace que Alice estire el cuello y mire a su alrededor.

—A menos que se haya caído de la azotea, debe de estar por aquí. Esperemos a Steve y Anderson, y luego vayamos a dar una vuelta, a ver si le vemos.

—¿Y vas en serio con ese tío? —le preguntaJacob—. Es decir, después de haber estado con un tipo como yo, se me hace difícil imaginar que quisieras ir con otro.

Es una provocación clara, pero creo que también hay algo de orgullo herido. Espero que me lo esté imaginando. Por su bien, por el bien de Alice y, sobre todo, por el bien de Vanessa.

—Sí —responde Alice esbozando una tímida sonrisa—. Todavía no podemos hablar de «relación seria», pero sí, esa es la idea.

—Bien —replicaJacob con brusquedad.

Frunzo el ceño, intentando pensar en algo breve y cortante que decir, pero no se me ocurre nada.

—Aunque si quieres hablar de algo realmente serio… —dice Alice, pero interrumpe la frase, me mira y mueve las cejas con malicia.

Yo sonrío inocentemente.

—Una dama no cuenta esas cosas.

—Es demasiado pronto —diceJacob al instante—. Y… —Jacob no termina la frase.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Todo me preocupa. Cullen me preocupa.

—Joder,Jacob —suelta Alice—. ¿Es que no piensas dejarlo?

Agradezco la intromisión de Alice. Creía que la guerraJacob-Edward quedaría fuera de la mesa esta noche después de nuestra conversación anterior, pero, aparentemente, dos copas de champán verde habían bastado para soltarle la lengua.

—Por eso la quiero —diceJacob rodeando a Alice con un brazo—. Dice las cosas como son y no aguanta mis chorradas.

—¿Y qué? —pregunto—. ¿Vanessa no te lo dice cuando te comportas como un cretino?

No es buena idea sacar el tema de Vanessa ahora, lo sé, pero estoy cabreada. Además, se supone que voy a ser el padrino deJacob en su próxima boda y, aunque nunca he sido padrino antes, estoy segura de que una de sus funciones es parar los pies al novio cuando se pasa de la raya y se comporta como un cretino.

—No —diceJacob con seriedad—. No lo hace.

Se agacha y se sienta en el borde del colchón de agua. Se mueve y rueda hasta que alcanza y coge el plástico moldeado que forma parte del techo ovalado.

—Espera a que los problemas crezcan y, entonces, rompe conmigo.

Me siento junto a él sin prestar atención a la forma en que nuestro asiento chapotea bajo nosotros.

—Creía que no ibas a permitir que eso ocurriera.

Jacob y Vanessa habían estado rompiendo y volviendo durante años. Esta era la primera vez que

habían llegado a un compromiso oficial. Vanessa me cae bien y espero que esto se arregle. Pero

cuanto más tiempo pasa, más me preocupa queJacob la vuelva a fastidiar. O, para ser más exactos, que ya la haya fastidiado.

—Soy como Pigpen, el amigo de Charlie Brown —diceJacob—. La mierda se me pega. No todos

tenemos la vida maravillosa de cierto millonario que conocemos.

—¡Maldita sea,Jacob!

Levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

—Lo siento, lo siento, soy un completo cretino.

—Sí —coincido—. Lo eres. —Inspiro—. Mira, siento mucho que tengas problemas con Edward,

pero él es importante para mí. Y si yo te importo, entonces tienes que buscar alguna forma de

solucionarlo.

—Ese es justo el problema —diceJacob—. Que sí que me importas y que no aguanto a Cullen. No

puedo siquiera ignorar todos los trapos sucios que averigüé sobre él en tan solo una hora, en la sala

de archivos de Bender y Twain —añade refiriéndose al bufete de abogados en el que trabaja—. El

problema no es él, bueno, al menos no el principal problema, sino todo lo que le rodea.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Venga, Isabella, prácticamente te has tenido que disfrazar para poder venir aquí esta noche — replica señalando el sombrero que me he tenido que poner, como sugirió Alice—. ¿Es esa la vida que quieres? Maldita sea, ¿realmente puedes soportarlo? —añade y, entonces, me roza levemente el muslo con la mano antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los míos—. Solo me preocupo por ti.

Se me seca la garganta y bajo la cabeza para evitar su mirada. Sé que su preocupación por mí es auté había visto mis cicatrices y también me había visto derrumbarme y, lo que es más importante, me había ayudado a recomponerme.

—A Edward le preocupa lo mismo —admito en voz baja—. Pero puedo soportarlo —añado alzando la mirada para que pueda ver mis ojos—. Lo estoy soportando y además quiero hacerlo porque Edward lo merece.

Sus hombros languidecen.

—¿Quién me iba a decir que acabaría teniendo algo en común con Edward Cullen?

Me echo a reír yJacob sonríe.

—En serio —dice—. Puedo haber tenido mis más y mis menos con Cullen, pero también sé que se preocupa por ti.

—Lo hace.

Estoy a punto de añadir que también sé queJacob se preocupa por mí, pero mis palabras se ven interrumpidas por la llegada de Steve y Anderson, acompañados de dos hombres realmente guapos.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclama Alice—. Habéis llegado en el momento perfecto.

Dado que estaba desesperada por cambiar de tema, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, y dejo que Steve y Anderson me abracen, me lancen un beso y me feliciten, mientrasJacob les da la mano, aunque parece triste. Reconozco al tipo que se ha abalanzado sobre Alice; es Jasper Whitlock, y tampoco necesito un gran esfuerzo mental para identificar al último miembro de mi fiesta de rescate como Garreth Todd. Después de todo, su cara no ha dejado de aparecer en la pantalla de cine toda la noche.

—Bueno, hola —dice invadiendo mi espacio personal—. No creo que nos hayan presentado.

—Isabella —contesto colocándome la máscara.

Ya no estoy en «modo fiesta», y lo que me apetece hacer es pasar de los refinamientos sociales y salir corriendo.

—Espero que te estés divirtiendo —comenta acercándose aún más.

Doy un paso atrás y acabo topándome conJacob. Pone su mano firme sobre mi hombro y ese simple contacto me hace desear llorar. Así solía ser:Jacob sujetándome cuando siento que me voy a romper en pedazos.

—Nos decantamos por un tema celestial —explica Todd—. ¿Lo pillas?

—Es muy colorido.

—Pero su brillo no es comparable al tuyo.

Ahora está a escasos centímetros de mí, y estoy atrapada entreJacob y él. Si Edward me hubiera hablado así, seguramente yo me habría derretido. Sin embargo, pronunciadas por Garreth, esas palabras simplemente me irritan.

Espero que Alice intervenga, pero ella está perdida en la tormenta Whitlock, así que no creo que venga a rescatarme en breve. Estoy sola ante el peligro y sé que solo hay una forma de recuperar mi espacio personal con éxito.

—Estoy en desventaja, querido —señalo con la más amplia de mis sonrisas y mi mejor acento texano—. Tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuál es el tuyo.

—Oh —dice dando un paso atrás, seguramente para permitir que su ahogado ego coja algo de aire

—. Soy Garreth Todd.

—Encantada de conocerte. ¿Y a qué te dedicas?

Detrás de mí,Jacob se mueve y estoy segura de que va a soltar una carcajada en cualquier momento. Alice, por suerte, no está prestando atención.

—Creía que íbamos a bailar —declara Jacob entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

—Por supuesto —afirmo mientras tira de mí—. Ha sido un placer charlar con usted, señor Todd.

—Acabas de humillar a una estrella del cine —anuncia Jacob mientras me lleva a la pista de baile.

—Oh —digo inocentemente batiendo las pestañas para darle mayor efecto—. ¿De verdad era una estrella del cine?

Jacob no le da importancia a mi desplante.

—Alice va a matarte.

—Lo sé —aseguro. En lo que respecta a Alice, cualquiera que pueda ayudarle a avanzar en su carrera debe ser tratado con la mayor de las deferencias—. Pero tienes que admitir que se lo merecía.

—No voy a admitir nada —responde Jacob sonriendo—. Bueno, pues ya que estamos aquí ¿vamos a bailar?

Era eso o volver a casa, así que opto por disfrutar de nuestra tregua.

—Claro —digo, le sigo a la pista y me dejo llevar.

La música está al máximo y tiene los graves muy altos, y eso es justo lo que necesito para desconectar de todo, pero no puedo evitar desear que la canción fuera una lenta y que fuera Edward quien estuviera conmigo en vez de Jacob.

De hecho, el deseo es tan ardiente que mi imaginación lo conjura. Su porte alto, cruzando entre la multitud. Su boca apretada, su rostro impenetrable, sus ojos como una tormenta en el mar. Solo cuando todo el mundo se gira hacia él, atraídos por la fuerza de Edward Cullen, me doy cuenta de que el auténtico Edward está cruzando la estela de luces de colores y viene directamente hacia donde estamos Jacob y yo.

* * *

**Oh, oh Isabella esta en problemas**


	10. Chapter 10

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

* * *

**Capitulo **10

Vete —le dice Edward aJacob con el tono más frío e imperativo que he escuchado en mi vida.

Veo cómo mi amigo abre la boca como si se dispusiera a discutir, pero le miro a los ojos y niego con la cabeza. Frunce el ceño y mira a Edward con tal desdén que se me hace un nudo en el estómago. Edward ni se da cuenta. No le presta demasiada atención aJacob y no aparta los ojos de mi cara.

—Edward —empiezo.

—No —dice.

Tira de mí con fuerza y me rodea con los brazos. Prácticamente tiembla de ira y yo aprieto mi mejilla contra su pecho, agradecida por tener este breve aplazamiento antes de que se desate la tormenta.

La música sigue sonando a todo volumen y los graves vibran con tanta intensidad que el suelo palpita bajo nuestros pies. Imagino que debemos parecer ridículos, cogidos el uno al otro como si estuviéramos bailando una lenta, pero no me importa. De repente, para mi sorpresa, la música cambia para adaptarse a nuestra pose. Llevada por la curiosidad, alzo la mirada y veo que una pequeña multitud se arremolina a nuestro alrededor. Edward Cullen es, al menos, igual de famoso que Garreth Todd y le hemos robado toda la atención.

Solo se me ocurre que el DJ se encuentre entre los que nos observan y que por eso haya decidido adaptar la música a la situación.

Dado que nos limitamos a balancearnos abrazados, el interés desaparece deprisa. La gente se va o se une a nosotros en la pista de baile, y yo empiezo a sentirme menos como un pez en una pecera. Un pez castigado, a punto de recibir una regañina.

Me abraza durante una canción y después otra, y aunque me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida entre sus brazos, he llegado a ese punto en el que ya no puedo soportar el suspense.

—Di algo —suplico.

Guarda silencio y siento un escalofrío. Estoy a punto de volver a implorar cuando por fin habla con tal suavidad y delicadeza que tengo que esforzarme para oírle e, incluso así, me cuesta entender sus palabras.

—Lo siento.

—Que… ¿Qué? —digo dando un paso atrás para poder mirarlo a la cara, porque estoy segura de que no le he oído bien.

—Lo siento —repite.

Hemos dejado de balancearnos y ahora estamos parados en mitad de la pista.

—¿Se trata de algún tipo de psicología inversa? Porque te conozco muy bien, Edward Cullen, y no era precisamente arrepentimiento lo que he visto en tus ojos cuando te abrías paso entre la multitud, sino más bien la escalofriante furia de un megalómano. Además —añado con una pequeña mueca—, yo soy la que lo siente.

La expresión de Edward no cambia, pero durante un breve segundo creo ver un destello de risa.

—Para empezar —dice—, yo no me he abierto paso entre la gente, simplemente andaba con bastante tranquilidad dadas las circunstancias.

Trago saliva. Sabía que estaba cabreado.

—Segundo —continúa—, creo que un megalómano es alguien que sufre delirios de grandeza y, créeme —replica, y esta vez sí que estoy segura de ver alegría en sus ojos—, yo sé perfectamente hasta dónde llega mi poder. Y por último, quizá tengas motivos para querer disculparte, pero yo tengo más.

—Yo… Oh.

No sé qué decir. Esta conversación no está yendo como esperaba, pero tiene razón: tengo motivos para querer disculparme.

—Debería haberte dicho que Alice y yo íbamos a salir con Jacob.

—Entonces ¿lo sabías cuando hablamos?

—No. Whitlock llamó después y le dijo a Alice lo de la fiesta. Y entonces llamó Jacob y se unió a nosotras. De hecho, cogí el teléfono para llamarte, pero no lo hice —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Porque sabías que me enfadaría.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Y es por eso por lo que quiero disculparme.

—Pues ya tenemos algo en común.

Observo su rostro en silencio, esperando una explicación.

—No quiero ser el estúpido que te mantiene alejado de tus amigos —explica—. No quiero que creas que tienes que ocultarme las cosas para poder verlos. Y lo siento porque sé que te has sentido exactamente así.

La Isabella educada no está de acuerdo, pero lo que está diciendo es la pura verdad. Lentamente, vuelvo a asentir.

—No voy a impedir que veas a tus amigos, Isabella, pero, maldita sea, no me gusta ese cabrón.

No es ninguna novedad, pero, con todo, necesito algo de tiempo para pensar una respuesta.

—Ya lo sé —admito—. No se ha ganado exactamente tu confianza, pero lo conozco desde hace años y es uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Te ha visto desnuda, Isabella. Ha tocado tus cicatrices.

No soy capaz de reaccionar. Seguramente no es el caso, pero…

—¿Estás celoso?

La posibilidad me conmociona. Ya le había dicho a Edward queJacob y yo jamás nos habíamos acostado. Nuestra relación nunca había sido de ese tipo.

—Diablos, sí, estoy celoso. Estoy celoso de todo el que te consuela, de todo el que te toma entre sus brazos y hace que el dolor desaparezca.

—Ni siquiera te conocía en esa época —susurro.

—Y estoy celoso de todo el tiempo que él ha pasado contigo y yo no.

—No estás siendo justo.

—No estoy siendo justo en absoluto. Pero eso no cambia los hechos. No sois solo amigos. Hace tiempo que no lo sois. Al menos desde que te ayudó a superar el infierno que viviste con el idiota de tu ex.

Cierro los ojos recordando al chico que me hizo tanto daño que necesité queJacob me ayudara a superarlo.

—Jacob está enamorado de ti, Isabella. Es lo único por lo que lo respeto —explica Edward—. Tiene muy buen gusto para las mujeres.

No quiero oí ha sido siempre solo un amigo muy cercano, al menos hasta hace poco. No me gusta cómo están cambiando las cosas y no quiero creer a Edward.

Y, sobre todo, no quiero darme cuenta de repente que he sido tonta y ciega.

Pienso en Vanessa y me siento fatal.

—Está prometido, Edward —protesto, pero mis argumentos son débiles y no puedo quitarme a Alice de la cabeza. La fidelidad no es uno de los puntos fuertes de Jacob.

—Ya lo sé —dice Edward—. Quizá quiera a su prometida, pero también te quiere a ti. Y uno de estos días va a provocar un problema serio entre nosotros dos.

Consigo esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—No te pongas en plan salvaje oeste conmigo. Aunque, con todo tu dinero, supongo que sería más el rancho Cullen que O.K. Corral y un duelo más que un tiroteo. Pero ten cuidado, Edward, Jacob creció en Texas. Tiene buena puntería.

—Yo soy mejor —asegura Edward sin alterarse.

—Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí.

—Yo también me alegro. Ha sido un día duro.

Hago un gesto de dolor al recordar a los paparazzi apostados en la puerta de la oficina y esas estupideces sobre espionaje industrial.

—Lo siento.

Me acaricia la mejilla.

—No —replica—. Tú no. Pero hay cosas… —suspira y me sorprende la exasperación que noto—. Los tapices que he ido tejiendo a lo largo de los años están empezando a deshilacharse. No me gusta cuando las cosas no van como esperaba o como había planeado —dice esbozando una tímida sonrisa

—. Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta, pero me siento más cómodo cuando soy yo el que tiene el control.

—Estoy estupefacta, señor Cullen. Realmente estupefacta.

Ignora mi sarcasmo y, cuando habla, su voz suena serena y neutra.

—De hecho, supongo que tú misma entras dentro de esos parámetros. Quería que estuvieras en

casa. Dijiste que no. No me gustó.

Me acerco a él y rodeo su cintura con mis manos.

—Si tanto te molesta, supongo que podrías atarme y tenerme siempre a tu lado.

Puedo sentir cómo su cuerpo se aprieta contra el mío y me alegra estar aferrada a él. Me fallan las rodillas. Qué fácil es dejarse llevar por la pasión con Edward. Incluso cuando discutimos, nunca estamos demasiado lejos del fuego y resulta realmente sencillo dejarse arrastrar por ese incendio.

Y siempre, siempre siento la necesidad de toAroo, sentirlo, saber que es real y que es mío.

—Vaya, señorita Swan —dice—. Tengo la sensación de que está teniendo malos pensamientos.

—Muchos —confirmo.

—Quizá tenga que aceptar sus sugerencias —comenta.

Tira de la punta de mi pañuelo rosa. Siento el suave tacto del tejido mientras recorre mi piel.

—Atarte —precisa, rodeando una muñeca con un extremo del pañuelo—. Tenerte a mi lado.

Da un tirón fuerte y rápido del pañuelo, y tropiezo con él. Me sujeta para que no me caiga y se inclina para que sus labios queden a la altura de mi oreja.

—Pero primero, creo que tienes que ser severamente castigada.

Inclino la cabeza para que pueda ver mis ojos.

—Preferiría ser severamente follada.

Gime y sé que he ganado el asalto.

—Oh, Dios, Isabella. ¡Qué me haces!

—No —replico, excitada—. Qué me vas a hacer tú a mí. Y por favor, Edward, házmelo ya.

—Nos vamos —dice, y yo solo puedo asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde? —pregunto mientras subimos al ascensor.

Con nosotros hay otras dos parejas y solo se rozan las puntas de nuestros dedos, pero resulta tan íntimo, que me siento desnuda delante de ellos.

—Al apartamento —responde con brusquedad.

«Gracias a Dios.» Si hubiera querido volver a la casa de Malibú, me habría vuelto loca. Pero incluso así, no estoy muy segura de poder aguantar el par de manzanas que nos separan de allí.

Entonces se abren las puertas del ascensor y, en cuanto nuestros acompañantes salen, nos vemos abordados por los flashes de las cámaras, la presión de los micrófonos y las preguntas simultáneas de una docena de voces inquisitorias.

Me aferro a la mano de Edward y me pego a él.

—¡Señor Cullen!

—¡Edward!

—¡Isabella, aquí!

—¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre tu negativa a hablar en la inauguración del Richter Tennis Center?

—¿Puede explicarnos su decisión, señor Cullen?

Me agarro con fuerza a Edward y mantengo la cabeza gacha mientras avanzamos deprisa hacia la calle. Al principio, supongo que se trata de los mismos reporteros y paparazzi que habían estado rondando por aquí cuando llegamos, pero entonces veo que, además de los reporteros de la TMZ y E!, hay furgonetas de la CNN e, incluso, del Wall Street Journal. Según parece, alguien se había percatado de la llegada de Edward y la noticia había corrido como la pólvora.

Aprieto aún más la mano de Edward con la esperanza de que tenga algún coche cerca. Puede que solo estemos a una manzana del apartamento, pero no quiero que estos buitres nos sigan.

—¿Qué hay detrás de los rumores que corren por Alemania, señor Cullen? —dice una voz y la mano de Edward aprieta más la mía mientras me lleva con firmeza y en silencio hacia el puesto del aparcacoches.

—Isabella, ¿Edward Cullen ya está fuera de la lista de los solteros más cotizados?

—¡Edward! ¿Cómo crees que puede afectar esa posible imputación en Alemania a sus empresas en la Unión Europea?

La cabeza me da vueltas. ¿Una imputación? Intento no mirar a Edward, así que decido mirar hacia delante con mi máscara de indiferencia. No pienso dejar bajo ningún concepto que estos buitres sepan que no tengo ni idea de lo que están hablando. ¿Está Cullen International en algún tipo de atolladero legal? ¿Es a eso a lo que se refería con lo del tapiz que se está deshilachando?

—¡Isabella! ¡Señor Cullen! ¡Alemania! ¡Imputación!

Las voces se mezclan formando una horrible cacofonía.

—¡Richter! ¡Inauguración! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Supongo que Edward ha llamado a Felix sin que yo me diera cuenta porque la limusina se detiene lentamente frente al puesto del aparcacoches y Felix sale.

—No —dice Edward—. Yo me encargo.

Cuando Felix vuelve a colocarse al volante, Edward tira de mí y abre la puerta de atrás utilizando su cuerpo como escudo para protegerme de la tormenta de flashes y preguntas.

Estoy a punto de entrar en el coche cuando Edward me suelta la mano, se gira y se enfrenta a la muchedumbre. Se hace el silencio. Teniendo en cuenta la estricta política de Edward de no dar declaraciones, creo que los paparazzi están tan sorprendidos como yo.

—No voy a ir a la ceremonia de inauguración del Richter Tennis Center —dice Edward con la voz clara y firme que utiliza durante las reuniones de negocios—. Aunque respaldo incondicionalmente la construcción y puesta en marcha del club, no puedo apoyar en conciencia que se homenajee a un hombre al que no respeto. En cuanto al resto de las preguntas, ni la señorita Swan ni yo tenemos nada que decir al respecto.

Acto seguido, el aire se llena de voces entremezcladas, unas más fuertes que otras, pero, en cualquier caso, imposibles de discernir. Están gritando preguntas complementarias, solicitando a Edward que se gire para la foto, pidiéndome que me aparte de la limusina. Edward no les hace caso y me mira. Entonces me doy cuenta de que sigo paralizada, dudando entre quedarme de pie y entrar en la limusina.

Y, entonces, otra voz surge por encima del ruido, esta vez desde el otro lado de la calle.

—¡Edward Cullen!

Miro a Edward, pero su expresión impertérrita no revela nada. Me incorporo y miro por encima del techo de la limusina. Los reporteros han cambiado el objetivo de sus cámaras y ahora sus focos se dirigen a un hombre mayor que cruza Flower Street.

—Entra en el coche —me ordena Edward.

—¡Tenemos que hablar! —grita el hombre.

Me quedo quieta.

—Entra —me ruega Edward, esta vez en un tono mucho más amable.

Obedezco, pero sigo observando al hombre a través de la ventanilla más alejada y, luego, vuelvo a mirar a Edward.

—¿Quién es ese? —pregunto.

Me mira a los ojos con la mandíbula en tensión y una expresión dura.

—Mi padre.


	11. Chapter 11

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

**********Este capitulo HOT va dedicado a Pichi LG Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de tus comentarios **

* * *

**Capitulo **11

Edward se sienta a mi lado y cierra la puerta.

—Vámonos —dice a Felix, que asiente con la cabeza y se incorpora lentamente a la carretera.

Los reporteros se ponen delante del coche, haciendo fotos de la limusina y del padre de Edward, que golpea la ventanilla lateral y grita a este que pare.

Cojo la mano de Edward y, entonces, miro a la izquierda, a la cara del hombre mayor.

—Edward —digo—. Déjale entrar. Si no lo haces, esos reporteros se lo comerán vivo.

Silencio.

—Edward —repito con suavidad—. Tienes que averiguar a qué ha venido.

El rostro de Edward está tenso, su respiración es regular, y yo desearía saber en qué está pensando.

Por fin, aprieta mi mano y asiente con la cabeza.

—Para —le dice a Felix—. Abre las puertas y, en cuanto entre, atropella a esas pirañas si hace falta.

Un instante después, el hombre está dentro de la limusina y Felix da un giro brusco a la izquierda y acelera. Contengo la respiración, no porque me preocupe que atropelle a un reportero, sino porque no quiero que Felix se meta en problemas. Pronto está todo despejado y la limusina recorre Flower Street.

—Da una vuelta a la manzana, Felix —ordena Edward y mira atentamente a su padre, allí sentado, frente a nosotros—. ¿Qué quieres?

El hombre no le hace caso y se centra en mí.

—Tú debes de ser Isabella —dice—. He visto una foto tuya con mi chico en el periódico. Soy Carlisle Cullen, pero puedes llamarme Carlisle.

—¿Qué podemos hacer por usted, señor Cullen? —pregunto.

—¡Podemos! —repite y nos mira a los dos—. ¡Podemos! —vuelve a decir, esta vez riéndose a carcajadas.

Aprieto la mano de Edward aún más fuerte. No me gustaba ese hombre antes de conocerlo, pero ahora me gusta todavía menos.

—La señorita Swan te ha hecho una pregunta —le interrumpe Edward—. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?

Puedo sentir cómo crece el sentimiento de ira en Edward y aprieto su mano. Estoy segura de que aquel hombre sentado tan relajadamente frente a nosotros o bien abusó de su propio hijo o bien fue cómplice del abuso, y no sé muy bien si sujeto la mano de Edward para darle mi apoyo o para evitar que se levante y le cruce la cara.

Carlisle agita la cabeza como si se rindiera.

—Edward —dice dejando el nombre en el aire.

Mi impresión inicial es que se trata de alguien despreciable y que no es de fiar, pero ahora que lo veo más de cerca, me doy cuenta de que, en realidad, es atractivo, aunque un poco hortera, como alguien que ha descubierto el lujo demasiado tarde y ahora intenta recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Repito —señala Edward—. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?

Carlisle se echa hacia atrás en el asiento y su rostro adopta un aspecto calculador y nada atractivo.

Puedo intuir cómo este hombre, que a pesar de sus bajos ingresos y sus orígenes de clase trabajadora, consiguió introducir a su hijo en el circuito de tenis internacional.

—¿Qué podéis hacer por mí? ¿Qué podéis hacer por mí? Ahora, nada de nada. Pero es que no se trata de mí. Se trata de ti. Y la has fastidiado bien.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta Edward con frialdad—. Déjame que te explique la situación. Estás en este coche únicamente porque la señorita insistió. Si quieres ganarte el derecho a quedarte, habla, y habla claro o si no, hemos terminado.

—¿Quieres claridad? ¿Qué te parece esto? Estás actuando como un maldito idiota, Edward Cullen, y yo puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no soy el padre de un idiota. Haz que tus relaciones públicas de alto standing le den la vuelta a ese sinsentido que acabas de soltar por la boca. Escribe un bonito discurso que haga cantar a los ángeles. Arrastra tu trasero hasta la inauguración del viernes. Muestra la mejor de tus sonrisas y, si hace falta, firma un cheque con muchos ceros. Porque tienes que hacerlo, hijo.

Tienes que superarlo. Tienes que ser totalmente honesto, maldita sea.

—No me llames «hijo».

—¡Diablos, Edward!

Observo a estos dos hombres intentando entender qué es lo que está pasando realmente. Tratando de averiguar por qué Edward se niega a asistir a la inauguración, a qué ha venido ese anuncio público y por qué es tan importante para el viejo Cullen. Edward no ha dicho claramente que Richter abusara de él ni que su padre estuviera implicado. ¿Es eso lo que cree Carlisle que pasará después? ¿Que una vez que Edward empiece a hablar, todo lo demás acabará por salir a la luz? Si, como sospecho, eso es realmente todo lo demás.

No lo sé y todo lo que puedo hacer es apretar fuertemente la mano de Edward.

Edward no ha respondido a las críticas de su padre. De hecho, se ha limitado a mirar al viejo a la cara con los ojos entrecerrados, como si los rasgos de ese hombre fueran algún tipo de ecuación en la que falta una variable.

Cuando, por fin, decide hablar, no entiendo a qué se refiere:

—¿Hasta qué punto estás metido en esto?

—No sé de qué me hablas —responde Carlisle sentándose erguido, con los ojos bien abiertos como un niño al que están regañando. Incluso yo puedo ver que está mintiendo.

—Hablemos claro —dice Edward—. No me interesa ni tu opinión ni tu ayuda. Ahora fuera de aquí. Felix, para.

Hemos estado dando vueltas y ahora estamos en Pershing Square, a dos manzanas de distancia del club.

—Ni siquiera tengo el coche cerca.

—No me importa —replica Edward—. Fuera.

De repente, Felix está fuera abriendo la puerta. Carlisle duda, mira a Edward y luego a mí.

—¿Ella lo sabe? Yo que tú no se lo diría, Edward —masculla con maldad—. Si quieres que se quede, no le cuentes nada.

Sale e, inmediatamente, Felix cierra la puerta tras de sí, como si él quisiera que se fuera tanto como nosotros.

Edward se pasa la mano por el pelo y suspira.

—Lo siento —dice.

—Vale, tú has conocido a mi madre y yo he conocido a tu padre, así que supongo que ya se puede decir que estamos saliendo.

Espero unos instantes, pero la expresión de Edward no cambia en absoluto.

—¡Eh! Todo va bien.

—Muy pocas cosas de este día entrarían en la categoría «todo va bien».

—Oh, no lo sé —dudo—. A mí me ha gustado bastante bailar contigo.

—Sí. A mí también. Ven aquí.

Ya estoy a su lado, pero me acerco todavía más y me apoyo en él. Tiene su brazo sobre mis hombros y me acaricia el brazo con los dedos. Me dejo caer y pongo la cabeza sobre su regazo. Me quito los zapatos y subo los pies al asiento mientras Edward me acaricia el pelo. Una parte de mí querría estar siempre así, calentita y segura en su regazo. Pero otra parte tiene preguntas, muchas preguntas. Me gustaría saber de qué estaba hablando su padre, por qué le preocupa tanto si apoya o no el club de tenis. Pero no quiero preguntar: quiero que Edward me lo cuente porque él desee que lo sepa.

«_Si quieres que se quede, no le digas nada.»_

Siento un escalofrío. No puedo imaginarme nada tan horrible que me haga huir de Edward. Pero ¿no hay nada en el mundo que nos pueda separar? ¿O es que me falta imaginación? Edward me sujeta tranquilamente durante el breve recorrido hasta el apartamento.

Permanece totalmente sereno mientras Felix entra con la limusina en el aparcamiento que hay bajo la Cullen Tower.

No pierde la compostura durante el trayecto al vestíbulo del edificio ni desde el vestíbulo al ático de la planta cincuenta y siete, en el que se encuentran sus oficinas privadas a un lado y su residencia al otro.

No es hasta que abrimos la puerta del apartamento y entramos que Edward pierde la compostura y su fachada de calma se desvanece. Noto la desesperación en su mirada. Coge ambos extremos del pañuelo que todavía rodea mi cuello.

—¿No habías dicho que te atara?

Sus palabras son tan bruscas como la ira que todavía le invade.

—Sí —acepto porque sé que es lo que necesita. Necesita dejarse llevar por la pasión que siempre arde entre nosotros. Necesita olvidar lo que ha pasado: los paparazzi, su padre,Jacob e, incluso, mi propia negativa a reunirme con él esta noche.

Necesita hacer algo respecto a ese tapiz suyo que se está deshaciendo.

Necesita recuperar el control y yo solo quiero rendirme a él.

—Sí —repito con franqueza—. Sí, por favor.

Utiliza el pañuelo para cambiar nuestra posición hasta que mi espalda choca con la pared y él está sobre mí. Me cuesta respirar y mi cuerpo se acelera llevado por la excitación y el deseo. Con una mano sujeta ambos extremos del pañuelo y, con la otra, acaricia lentamente mi cuerpo, primero los pechos, luego el vientre y después la cadera. Sus caricias son suaves y sus movimientos, diseñados para derretirme. Funciona. Entreabro mis labios. Noto mi piel caliente y sensible. De no estar apoyada en una estructura sólida y con Edward sujetándome, creo que me habría caído al suelo porque mi cuerpo está demasiado débil y maleable como para mantenerme en pie.

Desliza su mano dentro de mi falda y pasa su dedo por debajo de la tira del tanga para comprobar que estoy excitada.

Me estremezco y un pequeño escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, como un anticipo de la explosión que está por venir.

—Vaya, señorita Swan —dice—. Creo que me desea.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y no digo nada; no necesita oír la respuesta. Ya lo sabe.

Despacio, dolorosamente despacio, empieza a quitarme la ropa. El nudo de la falda. El pequeño tanga. La camiseta que saca lentamente por encima de mi cabeza. Incluso el pañuelo cae en el montón del suelo. Lo veo ahí, un solitario pedazo de color rosa en un mar negro, y suspiro.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Pensé que ibas a atarme.

—Quizá he cambiado de opinión.

—Oh.

—¿Alguna queja, señorita Swan?

—Jamás de usted, señor Cullen.

—Buena respuesta. Serás recompensada por ello —dice mientras su expresión toma un cariz peligroso—. Ven conmigo.

Lo sigo hasta el dormitorio, extiende una manta en el suelo y, a continuación, abre uno de los baúles de piel del que saca dos trozos de cuerda que enrolla entre mis manos. Estoy perpleja. Esto no tiene nada que ver con un suave pañuelo rosa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pero Edward no responde. Solo me señala el suelo y me pide que me tumbe. Dudo un segundo, pero luego obedezco, colocando la cabeza cerca de los pies de la cama y el cuerpo bien extendido en la manta.

—Las manos por encima de la cabeza —ordena.

Levanto los brazos, mientras mi excitación va creciendo al mismo ritmo que mi curiosidad, y utiliza el trozo más corto de cuerda para atarme las muñecas y sujetarlas a la estructura de la gran cama.

—Te voy a complacer, Isabella —dice y, entonces, recorre mi brazo con un dedo, empezando por la muñeca y bajando suavemente por la parte interior del brazo, pasando por mi codo y, por último, por la parte exterior hasta alcanzar la sensible piel de la axila.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y me retuerzo. La sensación de su dedo sobre mi piel es exquisita. Es suave como una pluma, casi un cosquilleo, y salvaje y desesperadamente erótica.

—¿Ves cómo te retuerces? —pregunta—. Ese movimiento te permite controlar la intensidad para no verte desbordada por la avalancha de sensaciones. ¿Lo entiendes?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Voy a eliminar esa posibilidad —anuncia y empieza a colocarme.

Junta las plantas de mis pies y, a continuación, enrolla la cuerda de yute a su alrededor una y dos veces. Compruebo las ataduras y descubro que no puedo mover los pies en absoluto. Me siento absolutamente indefensa, y eso me resulta desquiciante y excitante al mismo tiempo.

—Nada de retorcerse —dice Edward mientras extiende suavemente mis rodillas y lleva hasta abajo mis pies atados—. Nada de moverse. Sin escapatoria.

Básicamente, estoy en la postura de yoga de la mariposa, con las rodillas completamente separadas y a poca distancia del suelo. No soy especialmente atlética, pero mi madre me obligó a hacer yoga y ballet el tiempo suficiente como para adquirir cierta flexibilidad, por lo que Edward no tiene problemas para colocarme en esta posición.

Tengo la espalda arqueada, con la parte interior de los muslos en tensión. Y sí, mi sexo está totalmente expuesto. La postura es innegablemente erótica y no solo porque estoy muy abierta. Como Edward ha dicho, no tengo escapatoria. Estaré completamente a su merced. Edward ha perdido mucho esta noche, pero estas cuerdas y mi cuerpo pueden devolverle una parte.

Pero esto no es solamente algo que él necesita. Yo también. Quiero rendirme ante él. Quiero dejar mi placer en sus manos. Quiero flotar, solo con Edward para atarme.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y cuando recorre mi cuerpo con su mirada, hay tanto fuego en sus ojos que es un milagro que no me deje marcas de quemaduras en la piel.

Ha utilizado la parte central de la cuerda larga para atarme los pies y ahora coge uno de los extremos libres para enrollarlo en torno a mi espinilla y muslo izquierdos.

—Te estoy dando placer, dolor y belleza, todo combinado —dice—. Quiero verte así, expuesta ante mí, con las piernas dobladas, con tu cuerpo formando un diamante que brilla y reluce para mí.

Tira fuerte de la cuerda para que marque mi piel y para asegurarse de que mis piernas quedan en el ángulo adecuado. Y, entonces, la anuda. Ahora estoy a medio atar y completamente excitada.

—Eres como el retrato —declara—. Una visión de belleza erótica. Pero un retrato no tiene piel y su belleza no puede sentir placer.

Cierra la boca sobre mi pecho y lo chupa, y yo siento una rápida descarga eléctrica que va de mi pezón a mi sexo, que se tensa como si suplicara atención. Pero Edward no tiene prisa, así que succiona y provoca, con sus dientes rozando mi delicado pezón, con su boca sobre mi piel hasta que la aureola se tensa y se arruga. Su lengua recorre mi piel y tiene razón: me muero por moverme debajo de él, por escapar aunque solo sea un poco de la desbordante dulzura de esta avalancha. Pero estoy atrapada y el ataque sensual continúa, llevándome más y más arriba hasta que comprendo que mi única opción es dejarme caer.

Justo cuando estoy segura de que voy a gritar si no para, empieza a descender besándome el vientre hasta llegar a mi ombligo. Me da un rápido mordisco juguetón y, entonces, se sienta y vuelve a la tarea de atarme. Coge la cuerda y, esta vez, se centra en mi otra pierna. Pero antes de hacerlo acaricia suavemente mi sexo. Estoy excitada y necesitada, y una sacudida me atraviesa. Quiero que vuelva a hacerlo, que me acaricie otra vez, sentir su boca y sus dedos dentro de mí. Quiero que esta sacudida se convierta en una explosión a gran escala. Eso es lo que quiero… y Edward lo sabe muy bien.

Sin embargo, no hace nada al respecto, excepto seguir con mi otra pierna.

—Estás húmeda, cariño. Y cada estremecimiento, cada signo, cada húmedo indicio de tu excitación están ahí, ante mis ojos. Dime que te gusta, Isabella —dice mientras lentamente acaba de atarme—. Dime que te gusta estar abierta y dispuesta para mí.

Mientras habla, sube y baja el dedo por mi pierna, y recorre la cuerda que me ata. Mi cuerpo se estremece y un escalofrío me atraviesa, desencadenado por la estela de sus caricias. A duras penas puedo respirar y mucho menos hablar. Quiero contarle todo lo que bulle en mi interior. Que me produce una alegría exquisita rendirme ante él. Entregarme a su placer y confiar en que él verá el mío.

Quiero decirle que esa «alegría» se queda corta a la hora de describir cómo me siento y es, ciertamente, una pobre medida del alcance de mi excitación.

Quiero abrirle mi corazón, pero solo alcanzo a decir:

—Sí.

Ha terminado de atarme y las cuerdas están bien apretadas. Se clavan en mi piel lo justo para pasar del placer al dolor. Cierro los ojos, lo dejo entrar y me pregunto si otra mujer necesitaría tiempo para acostumbrarse a esto. Yo no. Simplemente me tumbo y lo disfruto. Después de la noche que hemos pasado, esto es lo que quiero: todo lo que Edward me ofrezca.

Quiero el dolor y el placer, y todo lo que hay en medio.

Lenta y metódicamente, Edward coloca su mano en mis hombros y desliza sus dedos a lo largo de mi cuerpo, sobre mis pechos, a través de mi cintura y la parte interior de mis muslos.

Me muerdo el labio, luchando contra la terriblemente dulce sensación, pero tiene razón; atada así no puedo escapar, y los placenteros crescendos me arrastran al borde del sufrimiento.

Cuando, por fin, deja de tocarme, exhalo de golpe y solo entonces me doy cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración. Inspiro entrecortadamente, con mi pecho subiendo y bajando, y los ojos bien abiertos mientras observo a Edward ponerse en pie y quedarse junto a mis pies atados.

Despacio, dolorosamente despacio, se quita la ropa. Tiene una gran erección. Inspiro y mi respiración hace temblar mi pecho, y el deseo se acumula en mi sexo. Luego, con lenta deliberación, se acerca y se arrodilla sobre mis pies atados. Con cuidado, coloca las yemas de sus pulgares en la parte interior de mis muslos y desliza sus manos hacia arriba. Me estremezco y siento el cuerpo a punto de explotar. Pero sigue sin tocarme donde más lo deseo, y estoy al borde del precipicio.

—Es usted un hombre cruel, señor Cullen.

—¿Lo soy?

Se inclina más sobre mí y esas manos que necesito tan desesperadamente entre mis piernas suben para recoger mis pechos. Jadeo mientras pellizca mis pezones, una vez más enviando descargas de deseo por todo mi cuerpo. Me muerdo el labio inferior y aprieto los ojos. Juro que si vuelve a hacerlo me correré y, en silencio, imploro para que lo repita una vez más.

Por supuesto, no lo hace, y me balanceo en mi precipicio imaginario, totalmente preparada para caer al abismo, pero no puedo llegar allí yo sola.

—¿Cruel? —susurra—. ¿O más bien estoy siendo muy, pero que muy bueno contigo?

—Cruel —afirmo con firmeza y sonrío cuando él se ríe.

Aparta sus manos de mis pechos y traza una curva hasta mis costados. Puedo sentir los frágiles huesos de mi caja torácica bajo sus fornidas manos, algo que me recuerda una vez más lo mucho que le pertenezco en estos momentos. Atada. Indefensa. Soy suya para provocarme, atormentarme y someterme.

Con ternura, me besa la pequeña cicatriz que tengo por encima del pubis. Siento el áspero tacto de su barba incipiente sobre mi piel sensible.

—Dime lo que quieres —exige—. Quiero oírtelo decir.

Abro la boca, pero no sale ni una sola palabra.

—A ti —por fin consigo decir con voz áspera—. Te quiero dentro de mí.

—Vaya, señorita Swan —murmura con una voz tan baja que a duras penas si puedo oírlo mientras sus labios rozan mi pubis—. ¿Está diciendo que quiere que la folle?

—Oh, Dios, sí.

—Me gusta tu respuesta —asegura colocando su mano sobre mi necesitado sexo—. Pero no creo que estés lista todavía.

Es bastante posible que muera de la frustración. Inspiro profundamente y busco las palabras.

—Señor Cullen —digo con severidad—, si no es capaz de ver lo a punto que estoy, entonces lamento decirle que quizá no sea un amante tan hábil como creía.

—Al contrario —susurra—. Soy un amante excepcional. Solo tienes que tener más paciencia y permitirme demostrártelo, lenta, metódica y muy, muy concienzudamente.

No digo nada. Cada sensación de mi cuerpo, cada ápice de sentimiento y deseo irrumpen entre mis piernas. Me siento pesada, desbordada y desesperada.

Lo necesito dentro de mí. Si no me folla pronto, estoy segura al cien por cien de que voy a explotar.

—Edward, por favor.

—¿Esto? —dice introduciendo dos dedos dentro de mí. Empiezo a jadear mientras mi cuerpo se aferra hambriento a él.

Mis caderas giran sin mí, incluso en contra de mis pensamientos. Es una sensación extraña e increíble estar con las piernas atadas y abiertas de esta forma, porque él tiene razón: no puedo ocultar ni el más mínimo atisbo de deseo.

—Sí —consigo decir forzando las palabras a través de mis labios—. Pero más. A ti.

Añade otro dedo y retoma el movimiento lento y sensual de entrada y salida. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo que el placer se apodere de mí. Estoy cerca, tan cerca, que mis músculos se contraen para tirar de él hacia mí, con más fuerza y más profundidad. Y entonces, por fin, me da lo que realmente quiero. Coloca su cuerpo sobre el mío y se apoya en una mano, que coloca junto a mi cintura. Desliza su otra mano bajo mi trasero para levantarme levemente. Me resulta extraño porque no puedo ayudarle. Mis rodillas y pies ya no me responden, pero no es algo que me preocupe demasiado; de hecho, ya no me preocupa absolutamente nada porque Edward me está penetrando, abriéndose paso con sus caderas y su sexo bien erecto dentro de mí, mientras sujeta mis caderas con sus manos y tira de mí hacia él para llevarme al encuentro de sus embestidas.

Sus movimientos son regulares y la sensación de hormigueo que recorre mi cuerpo es una descarga eléctrica que crece hasta convertirse en una fuerza constante y arrolladora. Pero eso es lo que pasa con la electricidad: puede sorprenderte y, cuando Edward cambia el ritmo, grito mientras mi cuerpo tiembla en un potente e inesperado orgasmo que me atraviesa, transmitiendo las vibraciones por todo mi cuerpo como las ondas que provoca una piedra en un estanque.

Edward no se detiene. Me vuelve a embestir, cada vez con más fuerza y más rápido, una y otra vez, hasta que él también explota. Y, lo que es más, yo vuelvo a explotar con él.

—Oh, cariño, mi amor —dice mientras su cuerpo se funde con el mío.

—Ha sido espectacular —digo, sorprendida de haber sido capaz de formar palabras.

Se apoya en el codo y me mira.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mmm —gimo de satisfacción—. Estoy más que bien. Solo un poco agarrotada.

Suelta una risita entre dientes, me besa con suavidad en los labios y me pide que espere. Un instante después, empieza a limpiarme con cuidado y me desata lentamente, masajeando los lugares que apretaba la cuerda y extendiendo con cuidado mis extremidades.

Me coge, me lleva a la cama y se coloca lentamente detrás de mí para hacerme mimos, con los brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Suspiro, dejándome llevar por el placer de ser atendida tan bien. Me siento mimada y amada. Más que eso, me siento segura.

Por un instante permanecemos en silencio, pero mi mente regresa una y otra vez a lo que ha pasado esta noche y no puedo evitar preguntar.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí? —Su voz suena cansada, así que no tardaremos mucho en dormirnos.

—¿A qué se refería tu padre? ¿Por qué se supone que tienes que ser honesto?

Guarda silencio durante tanto tiempo que aguanto la respiración.

—Solo quiere tocarme las narices —dice Edward por fin, pero hay algo más y estoy segura de que Edward sabe que lo sé.

—Edward…

Me da la vuelta y algo en su mirada me dice que ya está: si sigo presionando, me lo dirá.

Trago saliva, porque sé que lo importante no es saber la verdad, sino que Edward quiera contármelo.

Vuelvo a empezar.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde encontrarme esta noche?

Durante unos segundos, su expresión permanece impasible y, entonces, veo el brillo de una sonrisa en sus ojos, pero no se refleja en sus labios. Posa su mano sobre mi cabeza y me mira con tal gesto de adoración que me deja sin aliento.

**—¿No lo sabes, Isabella? Da igual adónde vayas, yo siempre te encontraré.**

* * *

**chicas hasta aquí llega las actualizaciones por el momento a lo mejor mas tarde me de un tiempo para subir mas.**

**Si quieren adelanto de esta historia estará en mi grupo de Facebook el link esta en mi perfil o búsquelo como FF Adaptaciones**


	12. Chapter 12

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

**********Muchas gracias chicas por sus review cada vez que recibo uno me suben el animo**

**********Les recuerdo que tenemos grupo en Facebook, gracias a ustedes somos 50! yeah la verdad creí que llegaría solo a 10.**

**********Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos.**

* * *

**Capitulo **12

Cuando me despierto el sábado por la mañana, siento las piernas deliciosamente doloridas. Me doy la vuelta, buscando a Edward, pero ya no está a mi lado. Considero la posibilidad de quedarme en la cama; después de todo, tendrá que volver en algún momento, pero la tentación del café gana y pongo rumbo a la cocina.

Me conoce bien porque ha dejado una nota pegada en la cafetera.

_Me han surgido unos asuntos en la oficina. Me encantó lo de anoche. Tu imagen desnuda y atada, abierta ante mí, está grabada a fuego en mi mente. Supongo que me va a costar bastante concentrarme. Quizá tenga que darte una azotaina después por distraerme tanto…_

Sonrío y guardo la nota en mi bolso. Me ducho y me cambio antes de cruzar la puerta trasera que conecta el apartamento con la oficina. Cuando por fin consigo atravesar el laberinto de pasillos y llegar a la recepción, la señorita Peters me saluda con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días. Él y el señor están al teléfono. ¿Le importaría esperar?

—No hay problema. Es normal que esté ocupado.

Pienso en los periodistas y en lo que dijeron sobre una imputación. Si Charles está aquí, debe de haber alguna disputa legal en alguna de las divisiones de Cullen International.

Felix todavía no ha entrado a trabajar, pero la señorita Peters me consigue otro coche. Solo me saluda la gata cuando entro por la puerta de mi casa. Alice, supongo, está con Whitlock.

Últimamente no he pasado mucho tiempo a solas, así que resulta agradable estar rodeada de mis cosas, sobre todo ahora que muchas de ellas me recuerdan a Edward.

Echo un vistazo al Monet que me regaló: Almiares en Giverny, puesta de sol . Es impresionante y, gracias a Dios, está asegurado. Todavía estoy nerviosa, pero, al mismo tiempo, no querría que estuviera en ninguna otra habitación porque aquí es donde duermo. Bueno, la habitación en la que duermo cuando no estoy con Edward.

Me siento delante del ordenador y empiezo a echar un vistazo a mis archivos. Debería trabajar un poco, pero raras veces dispongo de tiempo para seguir con el regalo que estoy preparando para Edward: un álbum de recortes con recuerdos del tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Una instantánea del Monet. Docenas de fotografías de puestas de sol, y muchas, muchas más de los dos juntos.

Aunque detesto a los paparazzi, tengo que reconocer que han capturado unas cuantas fotos bonitas y sinceras.

Trabajo organizando las imágenes y escribiendo pies de foto durante un par de horas y, entonces, decido que ya es hora de limpiar el apartamento antes de ducharme para la noche. Curiosamente, limpiar también incluye hacer la cama que hay en nuestra sala de estar.

Mientras paso la aspiradora, de la puerta de al lado me llegan ecos de gruñidos y gemidos, tan fuertes como para oírlos por encima del ruido. Cierro los ojos, agradeciendo en silencio que Alice no siga acostándose con Douglas, nuestro ruidoso y mujeriego vecino. Desearía que no se lo hubiera tirado en primer lugar, sobre todo porque ha dejado bien claro que sigue interesado en ella.

Cuando Alice regresa, la última pareja sexual de Douglas ya se ha ido y yo estoy limpiando la encimera de la cocina.

—Uau —dice—. Estás contratada.

Levanto una ceja. La idea de limpieza de Alice consiste en dejar que todo se ensucie y, luego, pasarse todo un día quejándose de lo poco que le gusta limpiar. Me vuelve loca.

—¿Habrá algo de comer esta noche? —pregunta.

—Aperitivos y bebidas.

—¿Vamos a por algo de cena?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Vale. Felix vendrá a recogernos a las seis, así que tenemos que dejar algo de tiempo para volver y cambiarnos.

—¿En la limusina? —pregunta con entusiasmo.

—No lo sé —respondo mientras le tiro una esponja—. Pero si limpias el baño, le mando un mensaje a Edward y le digo que eso es lo que queremos.

Y así, pienso mientras se va para ponerse a limpiar, es como se manipula a una compañera de piso.

0-0-0-0-0

—Bonita arquitectura, Batman —dice Alice cuando uno de los miembros del personal que Edward ha contratado para la fiesta abre la puerta.

La sigo al interior y me detengo justo en el umbral. Por lo visto Edward tiene duendes, porque la gran sala que ayer estaba vacía ahora está decorada de una forma que resulta tan acogedora como opulenta. Las baldosas de mármol blanco que van de la entrada hasta la parte trasera de la casa brillan, un escenario perfecto para los muebles igualmente blancos que ahora ocupan el espacio; el único toque de color lo aportan las vibrantes obras de arte que decoran las dos paredes que hay a derecha e izquierda. La pared del fondo es de cristal y funciona como puerta al balcón de la tercera planta, para que así se puedan apartar los paneles y abrir la habitación a la zona de la piscina desbordante. El techo cubre una altura de cuatro plantas y tiene un tragaluz que crea un ambiente de patio interior en la sala.

Los dos puntos focales, la piscina exterior y las enormes escaleras de mármol en el interior, se complementan, como si ambos hicieran gestos a los invitados animándoles a explorar, prometiéndoles todo tipo de delicias, sea cual sea la dirección que elijan.

—Este lugar es fabuloso —continúa Alice en un aparte que, seguramente, llega hasta la tercera planta.

—Lo sé —digo con una especie de orgullo de propietaria. No he tenido nada que ver ni con su construcción ni con su decoración, pero no puedo evitar sentirme como en casa—. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

—Primero una copa —replica—. La vuelta, después.

—Pues vamos entonces.

Le guío por las escaleras de mármol hasta la tercera planta. El segundo piso es, en realidad, una especie de balcón o una entreplanta y no tiene habitaciones. De hecho, es una zona a la que se puede acceder tanto desde las escaleras que hay cerca de la cocina como desde el pequeño ascensor de servicio. Lo que hace que esa planta sea única es que sirve de biblioteca y, cuando pasamos por ese nivel, oigo como Alice toma aire.

—Uau —dice.

—Impresionante, ¿verdad? Los obreros terminaron las estanterías hace tan solo un par de días. No tengo ni idea de dónde tenía Edward guardados esos libros.

Desde nuestra perspectiva en las escaleras, parece que estemos rodeados de estanterías de madera de cerezo llenas de todo tipo de libros, desde las más raras primeras ediciones hasta esos desgastados libros de bolsillo de ciencia ficción que Edward ha leído una y otra vez. Como el resto de la casa, una de las paredes es un gran ventanal con vistas al océano. Sin embargo, el cristal ha sido especialmente diseñado para evitar que los rayos del sol dañen los libros.

Cuatro sillones de cuero conforman el punto focal del área de lectura. Son de un profundo color chocolate y están tapizados con un cuero suave como la mantequilla que, por experiencia propia, me consta que tienen un tacto maravilloso bajo la piel desnuda.

Incluso sin mejoras, la biblioteca sería impresionante. Sin embargo, esta noche resulta mágica.

Edward debe de haber tenido a todo un equipo trabajando todo el día, porque la intrincada reja de hierro ahora refleja luces blancas que brillan de forma seductora. A medida que subimos las escaleras su titilar crea la ilusión de que estamos cruzando las estrellas y entrando en el cielo.

Esta noche he traído mi Leica, a pesar de que la bolsa de la cámara desentona con el maravilloso vestido azul que Edward me ha comprado, y me detengo en las escaleras el tiempo suficiente como para hacerle una foto a Alice con las luces que brillan detrás de ella.

Vuelvo a guardar la cámara en su bolsa y subimos hasta el tercer piso. Salimos al descansillo.

Junto a mí, Alice respira entrecortadamente. Yo también.

Porque lo primero que veo soy yo, totalmente desnuda, de pie, fuerte y atada para que me contemple el mundo.

—No es una mala forma de saludar a los invitados, ¿eh, Texas? —dice Rosalie sonriendo mientras viene a recibirme con un fuerte abrazo no muy de Los Ángeles. Rosalie no es de las que besan al aire

—. Estás igual de guapa en el cuadro que en la realidad —comenta añadiendo otro apretón al abrazo.

Me suelta y mira a mi mejor amiga.

—Y tú tienes que ser Alice, ¿verdad?

—Sí, supongo que esa soy yo.

—Vale, pues date la vuelta y déjame que te eche un vistazo.

Nunca antes había visto a Alice intimidada, pero creo que Rosalie la ha dejado sin palabras porque se gira sin quejarse, presumiendo del vestido rojo ajustado que se ha comprado para la fiesta.

—Buen culo y bonitas tetas. Definitivamente, tiene la cara y el pelo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Alice, impávida—. ¿Les pasa algo malo a mis piernas?

Rosalie resopla y me mira.

—Me gusta —dice y se vuelve hacia Alice—. Texas me ha dicho que eres actriz.

—Lo intento —responde Alice.

—Bueno, asumiendo que sabes actuar, lo tienes todo para entrar en el negocio. Y entre tú y yo, tus activos son tan buenos que, incluso, podrías conseguirlo sin ese incómodo detalle del talento.

—Sé actuar —le asegura Alice.

—Búscame luego. Hablaremos. Quizá ya no esté en el negocio, pero eso no significa que todavía no tenga la mano en el pastel.

—Por supuesto —dice Alice, que si sonríe más, se va a hacer daño en los músculos faciales—. Gracias. Eso sería genial.

Rosalie se gira para hacer señales a una de las camareras y, en cuanto lo hace, Alice me mira.

«Uau», gesticula. «Lo sé», respondo.

Cuando la camarera llega con una bandeja llena de vino y champán, Rosalie nos da una copa a cada una.

—Entremos, chicas. No tiene ningún sentido que nos quedemos en el descansillo toda la noche.

Nos señala la habitación que ahora está amueblada siguiendo el estilo de la primera planta.

Teniendo en cuenta el cuidado que Edward ha puesto en la decoración de la biblioteca, supongo que estos muebles son solo para esta noche, probablemente alquilados a alguna empresa dedicada a la decoración de propiedades en venta.

Entre las mesas, sillas y pequeños sofás hay caballetes en los que se expone la obra de Blaine. A diferencia de mi retrato, esos lienzos están a la venta esta noche. El propio artista se mueve nerviosamente con un caballete, ajustando el ángulo de un pequeño lienzo con un desnudo sobre una alfombra persa. Rosalie levanta sus manos para hacer señales, pero Blaine no la ve.

—Venga —dice cogiendo el brazo de mi amiga—. Te presentaré al hombre del momento. Isabella, si estás buscando a Edward, ha dicho que iba a cambiarse. Y, por cierto, las grandes mentes piensan igual. Resulta que sí que ayudó a Giselle a traer los cuadros de Palm Springs. Felix estaba

sacando algunos de la limusina ayer, cuando yo estaba dando los últimos retoques.

—Oh.

Sus palabras me sorprenden porque Edward no me ha dicho que hubiera visto a Giselle, y siento cómo me empiezo a enfadar. Me obligo a quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Solo estoy sensible porque Giselle está, de repente y de forma inexplicable, en mi órbita, con lo de Palm Springs y el extraño comentario deRiley. Y ahora los celos del pasado están asomando sus cabecitas. Pero no quiero ser esa mujer, así que abofeteo mentalmente sus pequeños rostros de ojos verdes.

Como Rosalie se ha llevado a Alice para que conozca a Blaine, me dirijo a la cocina con la intención de dejar allí la bolsa de la cámara y seguir hasta el vestidor.

Sin embargo, no consigo llegar tan lejos porque, mientras me cuelgo la correa de la Leica en el brazo y pongo la bolsa en uno de los armarios, veo a Edward bajando al recibidor procedente del área del dormitorio. Dejo lo que estoy haciendo y me quedo quieta, observándolo. Lleva unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta también negra sin solapas sobre una de las camisas blancas almidonadas que tanto me gustan. No la lleva abrochada y la camisa abierta junto con la chaqueta le dan un aire de rebelde poderoso. Es tan impresionantemente sexy que me cuesta creer que sea real y mucho menos que sea mío. Seguramente se trate de una fantasía que yo he conjurado. Un sueño en el que vivo ahora. Un sueño perfecto del que no me quiero despertar.

Lleva el teléfono en la mano y habla en voz baja, tanto que solo puedo oír algunas palabras sueltas.

Pero de su tono deduzco que se trata de algo urgente y que está molesto.

Pienso en la noche pasada y me pregunto si habrá tenido más consecuencias. Quizá sea su padre. O quizá tiene algo que ver con los problemas legales de Cullen International en Alemania.

Tras unos segundos, frunce el ceño, finaliza la llamada y guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo. Durante un efímero instante, puedo notar el enfado en su rostro. Y entonces desaparece, como si hubiera deseado que el universo le diera un respiro y este no hubiera tenido más opción que concedérselo.

Edward Cullen es un hombre que obtiene lo que quiere y como lo quiere.

Cuando mira hacia donde yo estoy, noto cómo me desea en este momento.

Su sonrisa es un saludo más potente que el mejor de los besos. Es como si algo dentro de mí se hubiese desatado. Corro a su encuentro y me lanzo a sus brazos. Me acerca más a él y los últimos restos de celos se desintegran en contacto con este hombre.

Cuando ya estoy saciada de él, como si alguna vez pudiera llegar a estarlo, me echo hacia atrás y sonrío.

—Te he echado de menos —digo.

—Yo aún más.

—¿Todo va bien?

Me mira de forma extraña.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por?

—Te acabo de ver. Al teléfono, quiero decir.

Por un momento, el enfado regresa.

—No es nada —asegura—. Algo que creía que tenía bajo control ha resultado ser más volátil de lo que esperaba. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

Me levanta la barbilla y me mira a los ojos durante tanto tiempo que siento que me voy a caer.

Entonces sonríe, tan lenta y suavemente que no puedo evitar suspirar.

—Estás muy guapa —señala tras un rato así, perdidos el uno en el otro, durante lo que parece ser una vida entera.

—Gracias por el vestido —digo dando la vuelta para enseñárselo—. Y por la cama.

Lo miro fijamente mientras hablo, así que puedo ver la sombra que cruza su rostro.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

Duda y veo un amago de ceño fruncido antes de que lo convierta en una sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que te gusten.

—Por supuesto que me gustan.

Preocupada, lo miro a los ojos, y el más oscuro parece tirar de mí, mientras que el ámbar me rodea con su calor y su brillo de enamorado. Todo rastro de duda que hubiera podido sentir desaparece, pero no estoy tranquila. Hay cosas que quiere decirme, pero, a pesar de todo, no lo hace.

Empiezo a presionar, pero él retrocede. Ahora no es el momento.

—Deberíamos unirnos a la fiesta —digo.

—En un minuto.

Me acerca a él un poco más, de tal manera que mis pechos presionan el suyo y mi barbilla se clava en su hombro. Respiro profundamente, memorizando su olor a almizcle y especias masculinas.

—¿Cómo es que te echo tanto de menos cuando no estás a mi lado? —pregunta.

—No lo sé —susurro—. Pero yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

—Oh, Isabella.

La última nota de mi nombre se ve interrumpida cuando su boca se cierra bruscamente sobre la mía.

Mi cuerpo se funde contra el suyo y siento cómo me abro. Lo deseo. Lo deseo ahora. Aquí. En la maldita cocina si fuera necesario, pero quiero saber si este hombre es mío. Quiero reclamarlo.

Quiero follármelo.

Y me siento horriblemente frustrada porque nada de eso va a pasar. No ahora, con nuestros amigos al otro lado de la pared, a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

A regañadientes, dejo de besarle y extiendo mis brazos.

—¿Estamos manteniendo las formas, señorita Swan?

—Sí, señor Cullen.

Se echa a reír y me besa la palma de la mano de tal forma que me tiemblan los muslos y mis pezones se endurecen dolorosamente.

Edward me mira, esbozando una sonrisa engreída en su bello rostro.

—Yo también, señorita Swan.

Le dedico una casta sonrisa.

—No sé de qué está hablando, pero diría que está tan elegante como de costumbre —digo señalando con la cabeza a la habitación de al lado—. ¿Deberíamos unirnos?

Salimos de la cocina y nos sumamos a los otros tres, que ahora están en el balcón. Rosalie está entreteniendo a Alice con historias sobre sus tratos con la televisión y el cine, y Blaine frunce el ceño en un gesto de fingida frustración cuando Edward y yo nos acercamos.

—Las hemos perdido —declara—. Cuando se pone a hablar de Hollywood, ya no hay quien la pare. Y creo que ha encontrado el público perfecto.

—Así es —coincido mientras levanto la cámara para hacer un par de fotos de las dos mujeres inmersas en su animada conversación—. Alice puede hablar de la televisión de antes y de cine clásico durante días, pero no tiene ningún problema si la conversación degenera a las comedias de situación actuales.

—Dicho de otra forma, se van a pasar así toda la noche —augura.

—Toda la noche —repito—. Yo también necesito algo del tiempo de Rosalie.

Pronuncio las palabras con jovialidad, pero lo digo completamente en serio. Siento como si hubieran pasado años, pero, en realidad, fue ayer cuando hablamos en mi oficina. Rosalie sabe parte de lo que le está pasando a Edward. Algo de lo que dijo que no debía preocuparme. Pero estoy preocupada. Y tengo la intención de obtener respuestas.

Me centro en Blaine y me esfuerzo por sonreír.

—Me gustaría ver el resto de tus cuadros —le digo—. ¿Me los enseñas?

—Claro.

Los tres volvemos adentro y Blaine nos guía por la habitación, deteniéndose en varios lienzos para describirnos lo que intentaba plasmar en cada escena. Hay similitudes en todos ellos, tanto en cuanto a los colores como al tema. Blaine había atado a las modelos de una forma que, aunque las imágenes no cruzaban la línea hacia lo que yo habría considerado de mal gusto, en ocasiones sí que mostraban una intimidad que yo jamás habría consentido. Algunas incluso me recordaban la pose en la que Edward me había colocado la noche anterior.

Una capta especialmente mi atención. La modelo está en un diván, con una pierna a cada lado. Dos lazos negros mantienen sus piernas en posición. Otro lazo ata uno de sus brazos por encima de la cabeza. Solo le queda una mano libre, que cae entre sus piernas de tal forma que es evidente que se está tocando. Sus pezones están erectos y sus areola arrugadas. Los músculos de su vientre están tensos. Aunque su rostro está parcialmente oculto, nada esconde su excitación.

No me molesto en preguntar a Blaine qué pretendía con esa imagen; lo sé demasiado bien. Resulta excitante que te aten. Estar indefensa. Una emoción sensual que procede de la confianza ciega y de olvidar el pudor a las órdenes de tu amante.

Edward aprieta levemente su mano contra la mía y me estremezco, me imagino que soy yo la que se está tocando y Edward el que me observa. Me pongo en tensión y, de repente, mi piel se vuelve demasiado sensible y demasiado caliente. Siento pequeñas gotas de sudor en el nacimiento del pelo y doy un paso adelante, bien para romper el contacto con Edward, bien para supliAroe que me tome allí mismo, en el suelo.

Mientras me aparto, me encuentro con su mirada.

«Sí», articula, y en su sonrisa hay una promesa tan malvada que me fallan las rodillas.

Honestamente, es un milagro que no me derrita.

Blaine, gracias a Dios, está tan ensimismado en su procesión artística que no se percata de nuestra proximidad. Pasamos de un lienzo a otro, mientras Blaine señala detalles de su composición o el color, contándonos historias sobre las modelos y sobre cómo llegaron a él. La mayoría eran, simplemente, chicas que querían ganar un dinero extra. Algunas posaron gratis porque querían adquirir experiencia. Y en cada retrato, noto la mano de Edward en mi espalda, en mi cuerpo, cada vez más desesperadamente necesitado.

Mis pezones, ahora erectos y sensibles, rozan provocativamente la suave gasa de mi vestido a cada paso que doy. Mi sexo se siente desbordado, implorando que lo toquen. Estoy salvajemente excitada y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Es una tortura, pero a medida que el tormento avanza, se vuelve endiabladamente dulce.

Rosalie pide a Blaine que vuelva al balcón justo cuando pasábamos a otro cuadro y no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Edward da un paso atrás y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos.

—Me recuerda a la noche en que nos conocimos, señorita Swan. Usted y yo, rodeados de arte erótico, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese follarla.

Respiro entrecortadamente.

—Nos conocimos seis años antes de eso, señor Cullen.

—Cierto —dice rozando mi oreja con los labios—.Y entonces también quise follarte.

—¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres? —insinúo provocativamente.

—Sí —asegura acercándose por detrás para que pueda sentir su erección contra mi trasero—.

Pensé que lo sabías.

—Vaya, señor Cullen. Creía que me había dicho que no era de buena educación recibir a las visitas con una erección.

—Cierto —responde—. Quizá deberíamos escapar al tocador. Se me ocurre una forma mucho más placentera de evitar una metedura de pata social.

—Cuénteme más —añado—. Quizá me interese.

Su mano roza mi falda y siento cómo el tejido se desliza lentamente hacia arriba.

—Para —digo en voz baja mientras retiro su mano.

Me hundo un poco más en sus brazos y, de repente, veo al otro lado de la sala a Giselle, entrando en la habitación procedente de la cocina. Me pongo nerviosa porque ella no es una de las personas que saben que yo soy la del retrato y no entiendo por qué ha venido antes. Me repito a mí misma que es la dueña de la galería. No es como si no hubiera visto nunca un desnudo. Y seguramente no sabe que soy yo. Fue parte de nuestro acuerdo y Edward es un hombre de palabra.

Me repito todo eso hasta estar prácticamente convencida. Pero entonces Bruce entra en la habitación por detrás de mí y me quedo helada, mi cuerpo se convierte en un iceberg de preocupación. «Mi desnudo cuelga de la pared y mi jefe lo está mirando.»

—Pareces tensa —me provoca Edward—. Una vez más, puedo sugerirte varias maneras de relajarte.

Me doy cuenta de que no se ha percatado de su presencia y de que no sabe por qué me he quedado tan quieta. Tampoco puede ver mi cara ni la confusión que, seguramente, reflejan mis ojos. «¿Lo saben? ¿Cómo es que lo saben?»

Su pulgar acaricia la gasa vaporosa.

—Dígame, señorita Swan —murmura—. ¿Qué encontraré si deslizo mi mano bajo su falda?

¿Lleva ropa interior esta noche?

—¿Por qué están aquí ya Giselle y Bruce? —pregunto.

Su cuerpo se tensa.

—¿Qué?

Tiro de su brazo y lo giro para que los vea.

—Ellos no saben que yo soy la del cuadro, ¿verdad?

No me está mirando, pero puedo notar que sus ojos han localizado a la pareja. Su mandíbula se tensa, pero esa es la única reacción que capto.

—No deberían estar aquí —confirma con voz calmada y uniforme.

—No —digo—. Porque ellos no lo saben, ¿verdad?

Me muevo un poco para ponerme delante de él. Me siento extrañamente agitada, como si me empezara a faltar el equilibrio, y si no tengo cuidado, me caeré sin red.

—¿Edward? ¿Se lo has dicho?

Por un momento, su rostro se endurece. Él es el hombre de negocios, el negociador. El hombre que Jacob me dijo que era peligroso, del que Rosalie me contó que era un experto guardando secretos.

Y entonces su expresión se suaviza, como si yo fuera lo único que viera.

—Sí, pero, Isabella…

Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

—¡Oh, Dios, cómo has podido!

Me pongo la mano en la boca y respiro por la nariz. Me estoy cayendo y sí, tenía razón: no hay ninguna red que detenga mi caída.

La ira se apodera de mí. Ira, dolor y humillación, todo es oscuridad, frío y desolación.

Mi anonimato era una parte fundamental de nuestro acuerdo. Estoy desnuda ahí arriba. Y no solo estoy desnuda, sino que también he sido descubierta, así que todo aquel que mire al retrato, en el que se ven las cicatrices, también verá mis demonios.

¿Cómo ha podido ser Edward tan arrogante? Vio cómo me derrumbaba en la primera sesión con Blaine. Él fue el que me consoló y creía que lo había entendido.

Y ahora siente que ha sido el que me ha dado la bofetada.

Parpadeo porque no voy a llorar. Prefiero concentrarme en la furia que me atraviesa como un cuchillo y que me da la fuerza y el arma. Porque me servirá de ayuda para herir a Edward como él me ha herido a mí. El corte es profundo, sobre todo porque viene de una persona que jamás pensé que me haría daño.

Intenta cogerme y su cara ahora es más amable que nunca.

—Isabella, por favor.

—No —digo levantando la mano y agitando la cabeza mientras contengo las lágrimas—. Y para que conste —añado mirándole a los ojos con serenidad—, por supuesto que llevo ropa interior. Se acabó el juego, ¿recuerdas? Las normas ya no se aplican.

Veo el dolor en sus ojos y siento cómo me atraviesa. Por un instante, siento haber mentido. Me invade un anhelo desesperado de perderme en sus brazos. De abrazarlo y consolarlo, y de dejar que me reconforte.

Pero no voy a hacerlo. No puedo. Necesito estar sola y, entonces, dejo mis hirientes palabras suspendidas en el aire mientras levanto la cabeza y me alejo con determinación.

Pero mi salida no me produce ninguna satisfacción. Quizá nuestro juego haya llegado a su fin, pero tampoco quiero que la relación con Edward termine.

Pienso en la cama y en mi miedo a que fuera un mal augurio. En Giselle y Bruce, y en la confianza que se ha roto como un espejo en mil pedazos. Pienso en los secretos que guarda y en las profundidades de ese hombre que todavía sigue siendo un misterio para mí.

Todo eso me obsesiona. Y sí, estoy preocupada.

No por los fantasmas de su pasado, sino por la posibilidad de que no tengamos futuro.


	13. Chapter 13

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

**********Gracias a zonihviolet muchas gracias por tu review!**

* * *

**Capitulo **13

Isabella!

Intento escapar hacia la biblioteca de la segunda planta, y ahora mismo Bruce es la última persona a la que quiero ver. Bueno, casi la última. A quien no quiero ver realmente es a Edward.

Sin embargo, no puedo continuar caminando hacia el ascensor de servicio sin más y no parecer tremendamente grosera, así que me detengo y espero a que llegue a mi altura. Me esfuerzo por ponerme la máscara de Isabella social, pero, sinceramente, no tengo la fuerza suficiente y estoy segura de que la sonrisa con la que saludo a mi jefe es, como poco, fría.

—Quería darte las gracias por hacer un trabajo tan excelente ayer en Suncoast —me dice.

—Ah. —No me esperaba una conversación sobre el trabajo—. Gracias. Me encantó que me encargases un reto así en mi primer día.

Me veo a mí misma por encima de su hombro, mirándonos a los dos. Me pregunto si al verme desnuda frente al mundo, la opinión de Bruce sobre mi profesionalidad habrá disminuido algo. O mucho.

—¿Un reto por el trabajo, o por tu compañero?

—Un poco por ambos —admito.

—Te prometí que hablaríamos. ¿Te viene bien ahora? —me pregunta.

No, por supuesto que no, pero siento curiosidad y, de momento, tengo la sensación de que solo quiere hablar de negocios. Puede que Edward solo le contara a Giselle que soy la chica del retrato, y que Bruce no tenga ni idea. Después de todo, no es que haya una flecha de neón apuntándome a la cabeza que diga «Es ella».

—Claro —le respondo al mismo tiempo que me relajo un poco—. Me va bien.

Alrededor de la chimenea hay una zona donde podemos sentarnos y señala en esa dirección. Me fijo en Edward mientras caminamos. Ha salido al balcón, donde se encuentra entre Rosalie y Giselle.

Aparto la mirada y sonrió a Bruce mientras me siento.

—¿Por qué Riley es el lobo?

Bruce inspira profundamente.

—Mira, antes de que hablemos de todo eso, creo que te debo una disculpa.

Me siento confusa.

—¿Por Riley? No fue tan malo —le miento.

—No, por lo que ha pasado esta noche. Giselle me contó que tú eres la mujer de la pintura.

Hago un gesto de asentimiento porque estoy demasiado aturdida como para hablar. Se acabó la brillante teoría de que Bruce no sabía nada.

—Para serte sincero, no le di importancia, pero cuando hemos llegado me he dado cuenta de que tú no sabías que yo estaba al corriente.

—No pasa nada —contesto, aunque no es ni por asomo lo que de verdad pienso.

—Sí, sí pasa. Giselle no tenía por qué habérmelo contado. No creo que lo hiciera con mala intención, pero a veces no piensa lo que dice.

Se me queda mirando, pero no digo nada. Sí que pasa algo, y no soy capaz de mentir de nuevo.

—Pero quería hablarlo contigo ahora porque no quiero que pienses que esto afecta a nuestra relación de trabajo.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Debe de saber que estoy mintiendo descaradamente, porque ni siquiera se digna responderme. En vez de eso, cambia por completo de tema.

—¿Edward te ha hablado de mi hermana?

—Pues… no.

—Es una de las mujeres más brillantes que conocerás en tu vida. Resuelve mentalmente unas ecuaciones matemáticas que a mí me costaría hacer con una calculadora. Da clases en el MIT.

Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Jessica Tolley-Brown?

—¿La conoces?

—Por supuesto que he oído hablar de ella. —Ni me molesto en intentar ocultar mi emoción—. Casi me apunté a un curso de doctorado en el MIT solo para que me diera clase. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver…?

—¿Sabes cómo se pagó la carrera?

—No. Con becas, supongo.

—En su mayor parte, pero mi hermana tiene unos gustos muy caros, y consiguió dinero extra trabajando como modelo.

—Ah —digo, pero tengo la sensación de que sé adónde quiere ir a parar.

—No me molesta el cuerpo femenino —me explica—. Y no creo que el intelecto de una mujer sea inferior porque pose desnuda. Si tenemos en cuenta el book de mi hermana y el hecho de que es capaz de machacarme en cualquier concurso de inteligencia, sería muy hipócrita por mi parte hacerlo, ¿no te parece?

—Supongo que lo sería. —Todavía me siento un poco avergonzada, pero ha logrado que la sensación de humillación disminuya—. Y gracias por contármelo. Bueno… es un detalle.

—Bien. —Se da unas palmadas en las rodillas—. Por lo que se refiere aRiley, te pido disculpas de nuevo. Me imagino que te lo hizo pasar un poco mal. No ocultó en ningún momento que quería tu puesto de trabajo, y ahora se ha quedado sin ninguno.

—¿Qué?

Me quedo totalmente sorprendida por sus palabras.

—Le he aguantado mucho tiempo, probablemente demasiado, pero estaba conmigo cuando empecé con Innovative, y se quedó conmigo incluso cuando no podía pagarle nada. —Frunce el entrecejo y luego se arranca un hilo que cuelga del forro de su chaqueta. Deja caer el hilo en la mesita que se encuentra entre nosotros y sigue hablando como si nada—. Siempre pensé que buscaba lo mejor para la empresa, pero esta mañana me enteré de que es un maldito traidor.

—Ah.

Busco algo que decir, pero nada de lo que se me ocurre me parece apropiado, así que me quedo callada y a la espera.

—Edward hizo unas cuantas llamadas después de que le contaras lo que pasó ayer y confirmó que Riley fue quien filtró a la prensa que venías a trabajar a Innovative. Eso de por sí ya es bastante malo, hacer que tuvieras que enfrentarte a toda esa basura, pero también difundió esa asquerosa mentira sobre el espionaje corporativo.

—Oh, no. —Mi voz es apenas un susurro—. Es un idiota.

—Sí, ciertamente lo es —me responde Bruce con voz alegre—. Y ahora es un idiota sin trabajo.

—Me señala con un dedo—. No te enfades con Edward por meterse en esto.

—No estoy enfadada.

Lo único que hizo Edward fue descubrir la verdad y contarla. Bruce tiene razón:Riley dañó a Innovative y me hizo daño a mí. Y Edward nos protegió a ambos.

—Por lo que parece,Riley cree que me diste el trabajo como un favor a tu mujer.

Lo digo antes de haber valorado si debía hacerlo.

Bruce me mira fijamente, y no puedo evitar preguntarme en qué clase de lío me acabo de meter.

—¿Eso dijo? Qué extraño.

—Eso me pareció. ¿A qué se referiría?

Bruce baja la comisura de los labios.

—No tengo ni idea —me responde, pero no me mira a la cara.

—Bueno, probablemente era otra de las estupideces propias deRiley —comento en un tono de voz desenfadado.

—Seguro que es eso. —Se pone en pie—. Deberíamos mezclarnos con los demás. Creo que empiezan a llegar el resto de los invitados.

Tiene razón. En el rato que llevamos hablando ha entrado un flujo continuo de personas.

Reconozco a unas cuantas de una fiesta parecida que Rosalie celebró en su casa hace pocas semanas.

Incluso ha venido un fotógrafo de un periódico local autorizado por Edward, y no deja de hacer fotos para lo que sin duda será un reportaje en la edición del domingo.

Veo que Alice está hablando con Rip Carrington y Lyle Tarpin, dos estrellas de la tele a las que habrá invitado Rosalie. Puesto que Alice siente debilidad por cualquiera de los dos, seguro que pase lo que pase le pondrá un diez a esta fiesta.

¿Y qué nota le pongo yo? Ninguna tan alta. Bruce ha aliviado mi sensación de vergüenza, pero me sigue irritando que Giselle supiera que la mujer del cuadro soy yo. También me siento confusa y preocupada por el extraño comentario deRiley, y por la respuesta todavía más extraña de Bruce.

Bruce ha desaparecido entre la multitud, pero yo todavía sigo junto a la chimenea. Me inclino para recoger el trozo de hilo que ha dejado en la mesa. Luego lo retuerzo entre dos dedos mientras miro a mi alrededor, a aquella estancia que ha pasado de ser un lugar cálido y acogedor a un sitio frío y refinado en el que no me siento cómoda, sobre todo si Edward no está a mi lado.

Observo la multitud, buscándole con la mirada, pero lo único que veo son desconocidos. La tercera planta ya está abarrotada de gente reluciente y llamativa con sus relucientes y llamativas sonrisas. Todos parecen refinados y brillantes, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si alguno de ellos se siente tan desgarrado por dentro como yo en este momento. Sigo retorciendo el hilo entre el índice y el pulgar, moviéndolo hacia un lado y otro de modo que se gira sobre sí mismo igual que una serpiente. Me ha proporcionado algo con lo que tener ocupadas las manos, pero ese no es el motivo por el que he cogido el hilo. Me digo que debería dejarlo otra vez en la mesita de café y marcharme, pero no lo hago. Lo cogí de la superficie blanca de melanina por una razón.

Me rodeo de un modo lento y metódico la punta del dedo con el hilo. Tiro con fuerza, y la piel que hay alrededor del hilo se pone blanca de inmediato al mismo tiempo que la punta del dedo se torna de un color rojo intenso que no tarda en convertirse en púrpura. El dolor aumenta con cada giro, y con cada giro me siento más centrada.

Soy como una muñeca de cuerda. Cada giro de la llave concentra el dolor y logra que yo me concentre. Seguiré y seguiré haciéndola girar aguantando todo lo que pueda, y por fin, cuando la cuerda esté a punto de romperse, la soltaré y la Isabella social aparecerá para moverse entre los invitados sin dejar de sonreír, de reírse, y se concentrará en ese punto brillante de dolor rojo intenso que la guiará hasta su casa.

«No.»

«¡Maldita sea, no!»

Aparto la mano izquierda de la derecha con tanta ferocidad que me tambaleo y muevo la mesita que tengo al lado. Un joven con una chaqueta deportiva de color púrpura que está cerca da un paso hacia mí para ayudarme, pero me giro al mismo tiempo que me esfuerzo de un modo frenético por quitarme el hilo. Estoy demasiado nerviosa como para desenrollarlo con calma. En vez de eso, le doy tirones mientras el corazón me late enloquecido, y cuando por fin se desprende del dedo y cae al suelo, lo dejó ahí y retrocedo como si fuera algo venenoso, un escorpión a punto de atacarme.

Paso al lado del tipo de la chaqueta púrpura y me apoyo con la espalda en la mampostería de la chimenea. Las piedras se me clavan en los hombros desnudos dando lugar a una sensación incómoda, pero no me importa. Necesito algo que me sostenga, y hasta que encuentre a Edward tendré que conformarme con la pared.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —me pregunta el joven de púrpura.

—Sí —le aseguro, aunque no estoy bien. No estoy nada bien.

El chico se queda a mi lado, pero apenas noto su presencia. En vez de eso, me dedico a buscar a Edward con la mirada, y la oleada de alivio que me invade cuando le encuentro es tan poderosa que tengo que apoyar las manos en las piedras. Se halla en un lado de la estancia, lejos del bullicio de la gente, cerca del pasillo que lleva al dormitorio. Está a solas con Charles Maynard, su abogado, quien tiene un aspecto preocupado.

No puedo ver la cara de Edward porque está de espaldas. Tiene una mano en el bolsillo y en la otra sostiene una copa de vino. Es una postura relajada, pero detecto la tensión en sus hombros, y me pregunto si estará pensando en mí, lo mismo que yo estoy pensando en él.

«Edward.»

Se gira como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos, y su mirada me encuentra de inmediato. Lo veo todo en su cara. Preocupación. Pasión. Ansiedad. Creo que se está esforzando por dejarme algo de espacio, pero ya no quiero mantenerme alejada, y doy un paso hacia él.

Nada más darlo, veo que Maynard alarga una mano hacia el hombro de Edward y le oigo cuando alza la voz con una frustración repentina.

—… y no me estás escuchando. Estamos hablando de Alemania, nada menos…

Edward se vuelve de nuevo hacia su abogado, y me detengo en seco, como si la conexión entre ambos se hubiera interrumpido. Pienso por un momento en seguir andando, pero luego lo descarto.

Después de todo, soy yo la que está enfadada. Pero entonces ¿por qué siento la necesidad imperiosa de salir corriendo hacia él?

Me miro el índice izquierdo. La marca del hilo aún es muy visible, y la punta todavía continúa un poco púrpura. Ese dolor satisfizo una necesidad. Hizo que me centrara y mantuvo a raya la furia que sentía, el miedo, la humillación. Me proporcionó fuerzas y concentración, y me pregunto de nuevo si

Edward me ofrece lo mismo. ¿Acaso es una nueva forma de dolor?

Esa idea hace que me estremezca, y lo único que quiero en ese momento es borrarla de mi cabeza.

Una camarera pasa delante de mí y le hago una señal para que se acerque. Lo que necesito ahora mismo es una copa.

Cuando ya me la he bebido y he cogido otra, de repente aparece Alice.

—Esos dos son tan graciosos. Y me han contado lo que va a pasar en el programa de la semana que viene. —Me agarra del codo—. Si se te olvida recordarme que lo grabe, no te lo perdonaré nunca.

—Me parece justo —le respondo.

—Estarás haciendo fotos, ¿verdad? Quiero colgarlas en Facebook. Lo siento —añade de inmediato—. Sé que quieres evitar a la prensa del corazón.

Es cierto. Nunca las había utilizado demasiado, pero en cuanto empezaron todos los rumores y habladurías sobre mí y Edward, borré todas las aplicaciones de prensa de sociedad del móvil, y desde entonces he procurado por todos los medios evitar todo lo que se pareciera a las revistas de cotilleo. Por lo que se refiere a las fotos que los paparazzi nos hacen a Edward y a mí, dejo que Alice las encuentre y me las mande por correo electrónico o me las recorte. Pero sin los textos que las acompañan.

—No te preocupes —le contesto—. Y sí, he tomado unas cuantas —añado, aunque han sido muy pocas.

Me mira y entrecierra los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?

Casi sonrío de oreja a oreja y la tranquilizo diciéndole que claro que sí, que estoy bien. ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? Pero es Alice, y aunque pudiera, no quiero engañarla.

—Ha sido una noche muy rara —admito.

—¿Quieres hablar?

Alzo la copa.

—No, mujer.

—¿Dónde está el bombón? ¿O es de él de lo que no queremos hablar?

—Está haciendo de anfitrión.

Miro a mi alrededor para busAroe y veo que se ha separado de Charles. Ahora se encuentra en el centro de un pequeño grupo de invitados.

—¿Quién es esa?

Alice señala hacia el grupo haciendo un gesto con la barbilla, y veo que la gente se ha movido, lo que ha dejado a la vista una morena delgada que está al lado de Edward.

De repente, noto que los músculos de la cara se me tensan de un modo desagradable.

—Es Giselle, la propietaria de la galería que vende las obras de Blaine —le explico.

—Ah. La anfitriona de los invitados de Edward. No me extraña que estés enfadada.

—No estoy enfadada —le respondo.

Pero por supuesto que lo estoy. Y aunque hasta ahora no me había fijado en todo eso de la anfitriona Giselle, desde este momento ya se encuentra en el primer lugar de mi lista de afrentas e irritaciones. «Vaya, Alice. Muchas gracias.»

—Sé cómo quitarte esa actitud de no enfado. —Me agarra del brazo y tira de mí—. Rip y Lyle son gente muy divertida. Te va a encantar conocerlos. Y si no te gusta, al menos fingirás que sí que te gusta, ¿vale?

Me quedo mirándola fijamente, porque sabe muy bien que si hay algo que sé hacer es poner buena cara en una fiesta.

No me molesto en recordarle que ya conozco a Rip y a Lyle, y puesto que solo saben hablar de cosas de Hollywood, no entiendo nada de lo que dicen. Sin embargo, esta vez los trato desde el punto de vista de Alice, y tiene razón: son divertidos.

Me pongo mi mejor máscara de chica de fiesta mientras Alice y yo damos una vuelta. Me muestro sonriente y jovial, y me resulta fácil participar en las conversaciones, sacar la cámara y decirle a la gente que sonría o que se ría o que se pongan juntos.

Qué fácil es volver a las viejas costumbres. A oír las instrucciones de mi madre en la cabeza.

«Una señorita siempre mantiene el control. Nunca muestres que te han hecho daño, porque en cuanto lo hagas, sabrán cuáles son tus puntos débiles.»

Las palabras de mi madre son frías y calculadoras, pero me aferro a ellas. Por mucho que haya huido de ella y de mis días de concursos de belleza y del infierno que era mi vida a su lado, no puedo negar que encuentro cierto consuelo en volver a lo que me es familiar. Porque mi madre tenía razón.

No pueden hacerte daño si no pueden verte, y ahora mismo, lo único que quiero que vean es la máscara.

Sin embargo, a lo largo de todo este proceso de socialización he notado los ojos de Edward clavados en mí, observándome, atravesándome. Conscientes de todos y cada uno de mis movimientos. Del roce de mi vestido contra la piel. De la sensación de los zapatos en la parte curva de la planta de los pies.

Se siente frustrado, es posible que incluso esté enfadado, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que su deseo sea palpable.

En ese sentido, es mío.

Mi miedo y mi frustración pueden esperar. Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es a él.

Ya me he decidido a reunirme con su grupo delante de los cuadros cuando Rosalie se coloca a mi lado.

—No sé si es a Edward o a Giselle a quien tengo que retorcerle el pescuezo por tener solo vino y champán —me dice—. Venga, Texas, seguro que tú sabes dónde tiene escondida la bebida.

—La verdad es que sí que lo sé.

Probablemente no sea la mejor muestra de educación llevarme a Rosalie a la cocina, pero la verdad es que a mí también me vendría bien un chupito de bourbon.

Nos movemos entre el personal de servicio contratado que utiliza la cocina para llenar las copas y las bandejas de aperitivos y nos sentamos a una pequeña mesa de desayuno.

—Suéltalo ya, Texas —me ordena en cuanto estamos acomodadas y nos hemos servido un par de chupitos—. Algo te ronda por la cabeza.

—Me estoy volviendo descuidada —le digo—. Solía ser capaz de esconder mejor mis problemas.

—O quizá es que poner buena cara te delata.

Pienso en ello, y decido que aparte de todo lo demás, Rosalie es una mujer muy sabia.

—Vamos. Cuéntaselo a la tía Rosalie.

—¿Que te lo cuente? Me parece recordar que había algo que quería que tú me contaras —le respondo.

—Joder —exclama antes de beberse el licor de un trago. Luego empuja el pequeño vaso hacia mí, y se lo lleno de nuevo—. Solo hablaba por hablar. No me hagas caso.

—Te hago caso, y no te creo. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando y qué es de lo que no me he enterado todavía?

Baja la comisura de los labios y menea la cabeza.

—Odio que esté a punto de darse una situación de mierda y que no pueda hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¿Aro?

Aparta el nombre con un gesto de la mano.

—Aro puede irse al carajo. No. Edward ha conseguido mantener sus asuntos en privado durante casi dos décadas. Pero eso está a punto de acabar, y ni siquiera estoy segura de que se dé cuenta de lo que va a pasar.

—No hay mucho que a Edward se le pase por alto —le respondo, porque es verdad y porque le soy leal—. Pero ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? Ya ha controlado los posibles daños del escándalo de Padgett —añado refiriéndome al reciente intento de un empresario insatisfecho llamado Eric Padgett de implicar a Edward en la muerte de su hermana. Por suerte, Edward paró en seco esos rumores—. ¿Qué otra cosa puede haber que…? —Me recuesto en el respaldo de la silla al darme cuenta de repente de lo que ocurre—. El centro deportivo.

Rosalie inclina la cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto precavido.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha contado?

—Básicamente lo mismo que le ha dicho a la prensa. Que Richter es un cretino y que no piensa asistir a la ceremonia de conmemoración. No me dijo por qué. Pero tengo mis sospechas —añado sin apartar la mirada de la cara de Rosalie.

Ella levanta las cejas en un gesto casi imperceptible.

—¿Le has contado a Edward lo que crees?

—Sí. —Me encojo de hombros—. Pero no me ha dicho si tengo razón.

No dejo de estudiar con atención la cara de Rosalie mientras hablo. Sé que representaba a Edward en aquellos tiempos, antes y después de la muerte de Richter. Si hay alguien que sepa que Richter abusó de Edward cuando no era más que un niño, esa es Rosalie.

Su rostro se mantiene impasible, sin expresión alguna.

—Pero no te ha dicho que estés equivocada, ¿verdad? —No espera a que le responda y me mira fijamente a los ojos—. Texas, Edward está muy, muy enamorado de ti, y yo estoy loca de contenta.

Por los dos. No recuerdo haberlo visto nunca tan feliz. Pero, joder, ojalá se presentara en esa puñetera conmemoración. Y debería darle una paliza por la que lió la otra noche. Se merece algo mejor que tener a la prensa pegada al culo como una piraña empalmada.

—¿De verdad es tan grave? —Todavía no entiendo por qué Rosalie y el padre de Edward piensan que su declaración fue una idea tan mala—. Quizá no fue tan acertado decirle al mundo que no le gustaba Richter, pero lo único que va a hacer es no presentarse a una ceremonia. Por cómo lo persiguen, cualquiera creería que ha rechazado una invitación de la reina y luego la ha insultado.

—Lo único que digo es que tienes que seguir el juego para evitar una situación de mierda —dice Rosalie—. Y ahora me temo que se nos va a caer encima esa maldita situación.

No tengo ni idea de lo que me está hablando.

—¿Qué situación?

—Pregúntale a Edward —me responde—. Por lo que a mí se refiere, espero equivocarme, pero yo apostaría a que llevo razón.

Estoy a punto de decirle que voy a hablar con él otra vez para intentar convencerle de que se retracte del comunicado y que vaya a la ceremonia, pero no sería verdad. Jamás le pediría que hiciera algo así, y jamás esperaría que cambiara de opinión. El recuerdo de Richter no se merece el más mínimo apoyo de Edward, y si lo que le cae encima a Edward es un montón de críticas, me mantendré a su lado y le ayudaré a hacerles frente.

—Pero eso no es lo que te rondaba por la cabeza —me dice Rosalie después de acabarse el segundo chupito—. Vamos, Texas, llevo vigilándote a ti y a Edward toda la noche, y la mayor parte del tiempo no os he visto juntos.

Me invento una sonrisa con la que ya tengo práctica, pero sé que debe parecer tan falsa como realmente es.

—Por lo que se refiere a la fiesta de hoy, yo solo soy una invitada. Edward y Giselle son los encargados de actuar como anfitriones.

—Ajá.

Se echa hacia atrás en su silla y luego empuja hacia mí el vaso de chupito con la punta del dedo.

Se lo lleno otra vez. Casi lleno el mío también, pero al darme cuenta del modo en que me está mirando Rosalie, decido que será mejor mantener la cabeza despejada.

Rosalie hace caso omiso del vaso, pero se inclina hacia delante y apoya la cabeza sobre los codos y me mira fijamente hasta que comienzo a sentirme incómoda.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto por fin.

—Nada de nada —me responde—. Es solo que hubiera jurado que tenías los ojos de color azul, no verdes de envidia.

Me encojo un poco de hombros.

—Estoy un poco desconcertada respecto a Giselle —admito—. Últimamente la veo por todas partes, y eso me está haciendo sentir descolocada.

Me sorprende que haya dicho todo eso con tanta facilidad. Me siento mucho más cómoda detrás de mi máscara, y a excepción de con Edward, Alice yJacob, ahí es donde me quedo. Sin embargo, con Rosalie es demasiado fácil hablar, y de repente me encuentro revelando cosas que normalmente mantendría guardadas. Supongo que eso me debería hacer sentir incómoda con ella, por temor a que algún día vea demasiado de mi interior. Pero no es así, y me alegro por ello.

—Edward no me dijo que iba a ayudar a Giselle a traer de vuelta las pinturas —sigo diciendo—. Y sé que no tengo motivos para estar celosa, pero…

—Pero es ella quien ahora está a su lado.

—Quizá. Pero no sería justo por mi parte, porque sería yo quien estaría a su lado si no me hubiera enfadado y largado. Edward me está dejando espacio.

—Aaah… Una pelea de enamorados. Eso está bien, Texas. El drama siempre aumenta en el segundo acto. ¿Qué malvada acción cometió para herir tu corazón?

Sus palabras me sacuden, porque eso era exactamente lo que había hecho: me había herido el corazón.

—Le dijo a Giselle que yo era la de la pintura. —Las palabras suenan tan apesadumbradas como yo lo estoy—. Y ella se lo dijo a Bruce.

—Ya veo.

Algo en el tono de voz de Rosalie hace que me fije en su expresión.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que simplemente debería dejarlo pasar? Llevo todo el rato diciéndome que no es tan importante, y quizá no lo es, pero Edward…

—… rompió su palabra. Sí, es normal que eso te enfureciera. A mí también me cabrearía, pero en este caso creo que debes perdonar al muchacho.

No puedo evitar sonreír de un modo un tanto irónico.

—Lo haré. Si te digo la verdad, no me imagino mucho tiempo enfadada con Edward. Pero no lo haré ahora mismo. Me siento un poco frágil.

Rosalie me sigue hablando como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.

—Tienes que perdonarle porque no incumplió su palabra. Fue Blaine quien lo hizo.

—¿Qué?

Repito en mi cabeza lo que acaba de decir, pero sigo sin entenderlo.

—Fue Blaine quien se lo dijo a Giselle —me explica Rosalie con tranquilidad—. No quiso hacerlo. Se sintió tremendamente avergonzado. Estaban hablando de nuevas modelos para la galería y, por alguna razón, acabaron mencionando el retrato. Ni siquiera recuerda lo que dijo exactamente.

Ya sabes cómo es cuando se pone a cotorrear. Se lo dijo sin darse cuenta. Volvió corriendo a casa y me lo contó todo. Esa noche no pegó ojo. Tuve que ponerme muy pesada para evitar que llamara a Edward en ese mismo momento, a las dos de la madrugada, y le convencí de que podía esperar. El pobre muchacho estuvo fatal hasta que por fin consiguió contactar por teléfono con Edward a las cinco de la madrugada.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

Estoy atónita.

—Hace cuatro días.

—Pero… pero le pregunté a Edward a la cara si se lo había dicho a Giselle, y él me dijo que sí.

¿Mintió para proteger a Blaine? ¿Por qué?

—Ay, cariño, Blaine no estaba angustiado por Edward. Era por ti. La fastidió y te hizo daño, y quería serte completamente sincero. Le preguntó a Edward cómo debía decírtelo, y Edward le respondió que no lo hiciera. Le dijo que hablaría con Giselle y que se aseguraría de que no lo difundiera, y que si hacía falta, él cargaría con la culpa.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Ya has respondido a eso, Texas —me dice en voz baja.

Durante unos instantes no consigo entenderla. Luego recuerdo lo que acabo de decir. «Si te digo la verdad, no me imagino mucho tiempo enfadada con Edward.»

—Está protegiendo a Blaine —digo, pero más para mí misma que a Rosalie—. Está protegiendo nuestra amistad.

De repente, tengo la mano en la boca y tengo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas.

—¿Quieres que le diga a Blaine que lo sabes?

Niego enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No. No. No quiero que se preocupe pensando que eso me molesta o que estoy enfadada con él.

Quizá algún día se lo diga, pero no, no será hoy.

—Yo no tenía muy claro si debía decírtelo. Me alegro de haberlo hecho —me dice Rosalie.

—Y yo de que lo hicieras.

—Para serte sincera, me sorprendió mucho ver aquí a Giselle. Blaine le dijo que no debería haberle dicho nada, y ella debe saber que aparecer por aquí te avergonzaría y molestaría a Edward.

Resulta difícil creer que perdería la compostura para fastidiar a su mejor cliente.

—No me digas… —le contesto, pero lo cierto es que acabo de darme cuenta de a qué se refería Riley.

Si Edward es el mejor cliente de Giselle, entonces la acusación de que Bruce me contrató para tener contenta a su mujer tiene sentido. Mantén contenta a la mujer de tu mejor cliente y la galería seguirá dando dinero.

—Quizá me equivoco —musita Rosalie—. A lo mejor es Giselle quien tiene celos.

—¿De mí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú estás con Edward, y ella no. Ya no —me explica Rosalie.

Es una noche llena de revelaciones.

—¿Edward y Giselle salían juntos?

—Hace muchos años. Tuvieron una aventura durante unos cuantos meses antes de que Bruce y ella se casaran. Eso sí que es un asunto interesante.

—¿Edward y Giselle? No estoy segura de querer enterarme de nada de eso.

—Giselle y Bruce —me aclara Rosalie con un leve meneo de cabeza—. Pero ese cotilleo lo dejaremos para otro día. —Se bebe de golpe lo que queda de bebida y deja el vaso con un golpe en la mesa—. ¿Lista para volver a la carga? —me pregunta mientras se pone en pie.

—No —admito, aunque también me levanto.

Porque ahora mismo no quiero ver a la gente. Solo quiero ver a Edward.


	14. Chapter 14

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

**********Gracias a zonihviolet tus reviews son los únicos que me han llegado así que este capitulo de la reconciliación es para ti! **

* * *

**Capitulo **14

Espero un momento después de que Rosalie se haya ido, y luego rodeo con rapidez la fiesta. Unas pocas personas me sonríen y me hacen gestos de asentimiento al mismo tiempo que dan un paso a un lado invitándome sutilmente a que me una a las conversaciones. Pero paso de largo. No tengo tiempo para nadie más que para Edward, y atravieso el bullicio con una determinación clara.

Cuando por fin le veo, me paro en seco. Está en un grupo pequeño escuchando lo que cuenta una mujer con cabello castaño rizado. Como si notara que lo estoy mirando, Edward se vuelve. Sus ojos me descubren y, de repente, todo a mi alrededor parece disolverse. La gente se convierte en manchas borrosas de colores, y la conversación en poco más que un ruido de fondo. Somos las dos únicas personas de la estancia, y me quedo transfigurada, con un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y la boca seca de repente. Parece que este hombre me ha lanzado un encantamiento, y que yo participo de buen grado en el hechizo.

Quiero disfrutar del calor que se extiende entre nosotros dos. Hoy he sentido tanto frío, con el cuerpo azotado por vientos helados y mareas cambiantes. Quiero quedarme aquí, perdida en el tiempo. Perdida en Edward.

Pero no puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer. Cosas que decir. Así que me obligo a mí misma a moverme. Doy un solo paso adelante, y todo vuelve a definirse, la gente se mueve, las parejas charlan, se entrechocan las copas. Pero mis ojos no se apartan de la cara de Edward, y le ofrezco una sonrisa que muestra disculpa y perdón. Y que es también una invitación.

Después, con el corazón palpitando de un modo enloquecido, me doy media vuelta y me alejo.

Me cuesta un tremendo esfuerzo no mirar hacia atrás, pero lo consigo. Vuelvo a la cocina y luego sigo por el corto pasillo que lleva hasta el ascensor de servicio. Entro y bajo un piso, hasta la biblioteca de la segunda planta. Es un lugar que no está abierto a los invitados de la fiesta. Es el espacio privado de Edward, y aunque estoy tremendamente nerviosa, sé que yo también puedo estar aquí y sonrío cuando salgo del ascensor para dirigirme a un pequeño lugar que alberga un centro de trabajo informatizado. Esta zona no se puede ver desde las escaleras, pero yo tampoco puedo ver esas luces mágicas y chispeantes. Y algo mágico y chispeante es precisamente lo que necesito ahora mismo.

Salgo de la estancia y paso junto a las estanterías apenas iluminadas hasta llegar a la entreplanta abierta. Las luces que parpadean en la barandilla no son menos impresionantes desde este ángulo, y me descuelgo la cámara del hombro para enfoAroas de cerca, hasta que lo único que veo son puntos de luz difusa y cada uno de ellos reluce convertido en un prisma radiante de color intenso.

Aprieto el botón de disparo una vez, y luego otra, y no tardo en quedarme absorta en el mundo que capto con la cámara. La perfección de los ángulos de esta casa que adoro. La cubierta desgastada de una novela de Philip K. Dick que Edward ha dejado en una mesita auxiliar. Incluso los invitados de la fiesta, o lo poco que puedo ver de ellos, mientras parecen flotar por encima de mí. Desde aquí no oigo sus voces, y solo puedo ver la cabeza y los hombros de aquellos pocos que se acercan al rellano.

Tampoco puedo ver mi retrato, y ahora mismo me alegro de ello. Me siento muy feliz por saber que Edward no traicionó mi confianza, pero todavía me noto vulnerable y dolida.

Sé que Edward está detrás de mí antes incluso de que hable. Quizá he oído sus pasos de un modo subconsciente. O quizá me llegó el aroma de su colonia.

Lo más probable es que sencillamente estemos en armonía el uno con el otro de tal modo que es imposible que mi cuerpo esté cerca del suyo sin que pida a gritos que me toque.

—Espero que esto signifique que ya no estás enfadada conmigo —me dice.

Estoy de pie al lado de la barandilla, de espaldas a él, y siento la leve caricia de una sonrisa en mis labios.

Oigo el roce de su ropa cuando se acerca. Está ahí, justo detrás de mí, y noto cómo el aire se vuelve denso entre nosotros.

—Lo siento mucho. No era mi intención que Giselle lo supiera. Y jamás me hubiera imaginado que se lo contaría a Bruce.

Cierro los ojos y pienso en Blaine y en el secreto que Edward guardó.

—Edward Cullen, eres una persona excepcionalmente buena —le respondo.

Por un momento, se queda completamente inmóvil a mi espalda.

—No, no lo soy. Pero de vez en cuando hago algo bueno. —Me desliza una mano con suavidad sobre la piel desnuda del hombro, e inspiro entrecortadamente—. ¿Te lo ha dicho Rosalie?

—Sí.

Noto la necesidad en mi voz. Estoy segura de que él también la percibe.

Me coloca las manos en la cintura y luego me besa el cabello.

—Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. No quería que te enfadaras con Blaine.

—No lo estoy. Lo hubiera estado si me hubiera enterado de buenas a primeras que fue él, pero tú has parado ese golpe. —Me giro sobre mí misma sin soltarme de sus manos—. Como ya he dicho, eres buena persona.

—Lo lamento. Y todavía lamento más que Giselle llegara temprano. No estaba invitada, y sé que te ha hecho sentir avergonzada.

—No pasa nada. —Le tranquilizo y después pienso que quizá Rosalie tenga razón sobre los motivos del comportamiento de Giselle, así que se lo pregunto—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Giselle y tú estuvisteis saliendo?

Parece realmente sorprendido por la pregunta.

—No me lo preguntaste.

—Sabes que me lo preguntaba. Esa noche. Nuestra primera noche.

Se queda pensativo un momento, y luego sonríe tímidamente como si mi pregunta le hubiera parecido divertida.

—Edward… —le digo fingiendo enfado al mismo tiempo que le doy un golpecito en el brazo.

—Giselle y yo salimos unas cuantas veces, pero eso fue mucho antes de que se casara con Bruce.

Y si no recuerdo mal, cuando apareció Giselle, yo estaba intentando seducirte. No pensé que contarte mi historial sentimental fuera apropiado para conseguir mi objetivo.

Tengo que sonreír. El recuerdo de aquel viaje en la limusina de Edward va más allá de lo excitante.

—Después de eso, el tema no volvió a salir —añade—. Tampoco había motivo para que lo hiciera. Solo hay una mujer que me interese —me dice con una intensidad que hace que me flaqueen las piernas.

Me levanta la barbilla.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Sí. —Frunzo el ceño, pero más para mí que para él—. No me gusta nada sentirme como una arpía celosa —le confieso—. Pero de repente me he visto bombardeada de Giselle por todos lados.

El cuadro, el viaje de regreso de Palm Springs, lo que dijoRiley y, para colmo, me entero de que estuvisteis saliendo.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que dijoRiley o qué tiene que ver Palm Springs con todo esto, pero por lo que se refiere al cuadro, puedo asegurarte que Giselle me ha vuelto a prometer que no le dirá a nadie que tú eres la modelo. Puede ser un poco inconsciente, pero no incumplirá su promesa.

—¿Has hablado con ella esta noche?

—Sí.

—Ah. Bueno, me alegro de que lo hayas hecho —admito—. Y tampoco creo que Bruce se lo diga a nadie más.

—¿Quieres que hable con él? Todavía no lo he hecho.

—No. Confío en él.

Edward asiente con gesto satisfecho.

—¿Qué hay deRiley? —me pregunta.

Le cuento la teoría deRiley de que me habían contratado para tener contenta a Giselle y veo cómo aflora la ira en los ojos de Edward. Me echo a reír.

—Ya le han despedido, y gracias, pero no quiero que hagas nada más.

—¿Y qué más iba a poder hacer?

—Pues no lo sé —le contesto mientras pienso en mi antiguo novio Kurt—. Mandarle a los yakuza.

Controlar un satélite para que lo destruya desde el espacio con un rayo láser. A ver, de verdad, ¿qué puedes hacer?

—Lo del rayo láser desde el espacio me gusta.

—Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo. Ya está fuera de Innovative y lejos de ti. Se acabó.

—Bien —le respondo, aunque he de admitir que no me disgustaría mucho que un láser acabara con Riley.

—¿Y qué es eso de Palm Springs? —me pregunta—. Siempre me ha parecido un lugar muy relajante. Siento curiosidad por saber el motivo por el que un lugar tan encantador ha entrado en tu lista negra.

—Te estás burlando de mí.

—Solo un poco.

—Deberías haberme dicho que llevaste a Giselle de vuelta a su casa en la limusina.

—Ah. —Asiente con gesto solemne—. Sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Debería haberlo hecho.

Lo habría hecho. Si la hubiera llevado de vuelta a su casa en la limusina.

Se está mostrando condescendiente conmigo, pero no me importa porque me quedo con el «no la llevé a casa».

—Pero volviste en la limusina. Supuse que lo hacías porque las llevabas a ella y a las pinturas.

Pero si no fue así, ¿por qué no volviste en helicóptero? ¿No era eso lo que ibas a hacer?

—Lo era. Pero todas mis reuniones acabaron increíblemente pronto y, como ya habrás notado, tengo todo un universo que dirigir. Es difícil hacer negocios desde un helicóptero. El nivel de ruido hace que te cueste concentrarte, y me he dado cuenta de que los clientes internacionales se vuelven quisquillosos si creen que les estás gritando. Además, es mucho más fácil hacer paradas imprevistas por el camino con un vehículo terrestre, y cuando me di cuenta de que tenía tiempo, organicé unas cuantas paradas en Fullerton y en Pasadena.

Me cruzo de brazos e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Entonces ¿qué quiere decir, señor Cullen?

—Quiero decir que cuando me di cuenta de que el plan de trabajo iba a cambiar, llamé a mi

oficina para que enviaran la limusina. Mi secretaria me dijo que me había llamado Giselle para que le recomendara alguna compañía de transporte de Palm Springs que pudiera llevar unas cuantas pinturas para la exposición. Al parecer, había decidido llevarse más de las que le cabían en el coche.

—Y como tú estabas allí mismo, te ofreciste a traerlas.

—A las pinturas —admite—. No a ella. Como tú misma has dicho, puedo ser una persona muy agradable.

Me echo a reír.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Me pregunto si puedo hacerte una sugerencia.

—Bueno… claro.

—La próxima vez que quieras preguntarme si llevo o no a otra mujer en la limusina, solo tienes que coger el teléfono y consultármelo.

—Vale. Lo haré. —Muevo la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación—. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Últimamente he estado de mal humor.

—Yo también.

Pienso en la expresión turbada y tormentosa que he visto en sus ojos. En los problemas legales que parecen estar acumulándose.

—¿Me dirás por qué?

Me mira durante un rato tan largo que acabo temiendo que no me responda.

—No quiero que lo que tenemos se acabe.

—Ah. —No es la respuesta que me esperaba, pero no puedo negar que el alivio casi hace que me asfixie—. No. Yo tampoco.

Mi piel empieza a calentarse por la tibieza de su voz. Me observa atentamente la cara.

—¿No quieres? —me susurra por fin, y en sus ojos veo la misma melancolía vulnerable que vi anoche.

—Edward, por Dios. Claro que no. —Inspiro profundamente mientras pienso en cómo explicarle lo que siento—. Esta noche parece que todo está saliendo al revés, como si nada fuera como se supone que tendría que ser. Ni siquiera esta casa. Estoy tan acostumbrada a venir a aquí. Al estar delante de ese balcón y posar para Blaine a sabiendas de que estás mirando y de que cuando Blaine se marche, tú y yo nos quedaremos a solas en esta casa, en esa cama. —Le sonrío con gesto lloroso

—. Me encantó que quisieras regalármela, pero me pareció un detalle de despedida. Como si estuviéramos cerrando una puerta.

—La cama solo era un regalo. Algo para que te lo quedaras, sobre lo que tumbarte, con lo que pensar en nosotros. Pero esta noche pensé que eras tú la que quería zanjar lo nuestro. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Que ya no hay juego ni reglas?

—Estaba furiosa —admito.

—No me gusta pensar que te he hecho daño o que te he decepcionado.

—No lo has hecho, de verdad.

—¿Tú crees? No sé…

Frunce el ceño y me recorre la cara con la mirada, pero no sé qué es lo que está buscando.

—¿Edward?

—Te he estado observando esta noche —me dice, y sus palabras suenan muy contenidas, igual que si estuviera caminando sobre una superficie de cristal.

No digo nada y me quedo quieta, sin saber adónde llevará esto.

—No he podido evitarlo —continúa diciendo—. Cuando estás en una habitación no tengo más remedio que mirarte. Atraes mi mirada. Me obligas a mirarte. Y caigo gustoso en tu hechizo. —Sus ojos se iluminan con una sonrisa, pero ni siquiera eso oculta la preocupación que veo en ellos—. Te vi con Alice. Vi cómo hablabas con Bruce. Te oí reírte mientras hablabas con esas ridículas estrellas televisivas. Vi la expresión de dolor en tu cara cuando te escapaste de la fiesta con Rosalie. Y cada sonrisa, cada fruncimiento de ceño, cada risa y cada muestra de dolor en tus ojos me herían, Isabella, porque no era yo quien estaba compartiendo todo eso contigo.

Aprieto los labios y trago saliva, pero no contesto.

—Pero esto fue lo que me hizo más daño —me dice mientras me levanta la mano izquierda.

Parpadeo, y una lágrima solitaria se desliza lentamente por mi mejilla.

—¿Me has visto?

La punta del dedo ha recuperado su color normal, y ya no queda señal alguna del hilo. A pesar de ello, parece palpitar por el recuerdo del dolor. Un dolor que Edward calma con un único beso suave.

—¿Me dirás por qué?

Quiero agachar la cabeza, pero me obligo a mí misma a mirarle a la cara. Con Edward no me siento débil o frágil, pero sí avergonzada, porque me pidió que acudiera a él si alguna otra vez necesitaba sentir dolor. Y es la segunda vez que rompo esa promesa. Al menos el dedo sobrevivió al ataque con mejor compostura que el cabello.

—Ya te lo he dicho casi todo. Ha sido un día de perros.

—Muy bien. Ahora dime el resto.

Su voz es pausada, con un tono relajado que me tranquiliza.

—Es esta fiesta —admito—. Ver a Giselle actuar como si fuera la anfitriona. Mirar a mi alrededor y ver muebles que no conozco. —Ahora que expreso todo esto me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me estaban incomodando—. Ni siquiera reconocí el tercer piso. Esa habitación, esta casa… han sido nuestras tanto tiempo. Pero esta noche no lo eran.

«Y yo no era tuya.»

Pienso esto último, pero no lo digo en voz alta. En vez de eso, me encojo de hombros, un poco avergonzada por haber dicho tantas cosas. Me siento frágil y vulnerable, y no me gusta sentirme de esa manera. Así que espero a que me diga algo que me tranquilice.

Esas palabras tardan un momento en llegar y, cuando lo hacen, me sorprenden.

—Ven conmigo —me dice con una sonrisa enigmática.

Me alarga una mano y me conduce hasta una sala de lectura casi oculta en la pared oriental. Es la zona más privada de la entreplanta, y desde allí no se ve el tercer piso. Está a oscuras, y la única iluminación procede de las luces parpadeantes de la barandilla.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunto cuando me empuja hacia la pared y luego aprieta un botón.

De inmediato, una luz suave ilumina la larga vitrina de cristal que tenemos delante. Solo hay dos objetos dentro, como si fuera un lugar reservado para tesoros y solo se hubieran encontrado dos.

Son unas copias desgastadas de Fahrenheit 451 y de Crónicas marcianas, dos obras de Ray Bradbury. Me siento confusa, pero sé que Edward me ha llevado allí por algo.

—Bradbury es uno de mis escritores favoritos —dice para empezar.

—Lo sé.

Me había hablado de su amor por la ciencia ficción desde pequeño. En cierto modo, era un arma contra su padre, su entrenador y su vida. Le comprendo. ¿Cómo no iba a comprenderle cuando yo confié en mis propias armas?

—Vivía en Los Ángeles, y un día oí que iba a firmar libros en una tienda del Valle. Le supliqué a

mi padre que me llevara, pero ya había programado una sesión de entrenamiento adicional con mi

entrenador, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a darme un descanso.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Sonrió lentamente de oreja a oreja.

—Fui a la firma de libros de todos modos.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Once.

—Pero ¿cómo llegaste? ¿No vivías en Inglewood?

—Le dije a mi padre que iba a la pista, me subí a la bici y me fui a Studio City.

—¿Con once años? ¿En Los Ángeles? Es un milagro que sobrevivieras.

—Créeme cuando te digo que el viaje fue mucho menos peligroso de lo que fue mi padre cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho —me responde con ironía.

—Pero es una distancia tremenda. ¿Pedaleaste todo el camino?

—Solo son unos veinticinco kilómetros, pero las colinas y el tráfico hicieron que tardara más de lo que había calculado. Así que cuando me di cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde, decidí hacer autoestop.

Se me encogió el pecho al recordar la advertencia de mi madre sobre no hablar con los extraños y no recoger jamás a nadie en la carretera. Me sentí aterrorizada por el niño que había sido, por el terrible riesgo que había corrido porque el padre al que estaba manteniendo era un canalla demasiado grande como para acceder a una pequeña petición que le haría muy feliz.

—Por los pelos, pero llegué a tiempo.

Por supuesto, sé que no le pasó nada, pero a pesar de eso, al oírlo relajo los hombros.

—Y conseguiste los libros —comento a la vez que señalo la vitrina con un gesto de la barbilla.

—Por desgracia, no. Llegué dentro del horario previsto para la firma, pero ya se habían quedado sin libros. Decidí pedirle a Bradbury que al menos me firmara un marcapáginas, así que le conté lo que me había pasado. Él me respondió que podía hacer algo mejor, y antes de que me diera cuenta, había metido la bici en el maletero de su coche y nos dirigíamos hacia su casa. Pasé tres horas charlando con él en su sala de estar, y luego me dejó escoger dos libros de sus estanterías. Me los firmó, y su chófer me llevó a casa.

Me siento ridículamente conmovida por el relato, y parpadeo para contener las lágrimas que amenazan con escaparse.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Nunca se lo conté. Estaba enfadado como nunca, pero lo único que le dije fue que me había ido en bici por la playa. Me lo hizo pagar —añade con voz sombría—, pero tenía mis libros. Todavía los tengo. —Y él también señala la vitrina.

—Así es. Parece ser que Bradbury era un hombre realmente agradable.

—Sí que lo era.

—Es una anécdota maravillosa —le comento, y es verdad. Esas son las partes de su vida que quiero que formen parte de mí. Partes de Edward que me llenen—. Pero no tengo claro por qué me cuentas esto ahora.

—Porque los objetos de esta casa son importantes para mí. No el decorado que he traído para la fiesta, sino las cosas de verdad. Todavía no hay mucho, pero todo lo que hay es muy valioso para mí.

Las piezas de arte. Cada objeto. Hasta el mobiliario. —Me mira, y veo la pasión en sus ojos. Pero no es sexual. Esto es más profundo—. Isabella, tú no eres una excepción. Te traje a esta casa porque te quiero aquí, lo mismo que quería tu retrato.

Me humedezco los labios.

—¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Lo que quiero decirte es que me has hecho tremendamente feliz cuando me has dicho que te sentías celosa al ver a Giselle actuar de anfitriona de la fiesta. Vamos a dejar algo claro. Ella no es la anfitriona de esta casa, y nunca podría serlo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Hago un gesto de asentimiento lleno de nerviosismo. Me he quedado sin respiración. Me he quedado anonada. Y tengo un ansia desesperada por encontrarme dentro del círculo que forman sus brazos.

El aire crepita entre nosotros cuando da un paso hacia mí. Está cerca, tan cerca, y, sin embargo, todavía no me ha tocado. Todavía. Da la impresión de que nos estuviera castigando a los dos. De que nos estuviera recordando el motivo por el que nunca deberíamos estar separados: porque el acercamiento es altamente explosivo.

—Edward.

Es lo único que consigo decir.

Me acaricia lentamente el brazo con la punta de los dedos. Me muerdo el labio inferior y cierro los ojos.

—No. Mírame —me pide.

Lo hago, y mis ojos se clavan en los suyos mientras sus dedos siguen bajando y bajando y bajando hasta que pone su mano sobre la mía, y las dos quedan apoyadas sobre mi muslo, por encima del borde del vestido. Tiene la palma de la mano abierta, y cubre la mía por completo. Levanta lentamente nuestras manos unidas para subir la falda hasta que el borde me queda a la altura del trasero.

—Este es tu sitio —me dice—. Tu sitio es cualquier lugar en el que yo esté. Eres mía. Dilo.

—Lo soy. Soy tuya.

Mi respiración se acelera cuando suelta mi mano y la suya empieza a subir más todavía, lentamente, muy lentamente, tan lentamente.

—Te necesito. —Su voz ronca me provoca oleadas de deseo por todo el cuerpo. Mi sexo se tensa, y tengo que echar mano de todo mi autocontrol para no agarrar el puñetero borde de la falda y levantármelo hasta la cintura—. Te necesito ahora.

—Dios, sí —logro decir a duras penas—. Edward, sí, por favor.

Me empuja hacia atrás con brusquedad hasta que estoy atrapada en el rincón. Tengo la vitrina a mi lado y alargo una mano para apoyarme en la madera pulida mientras su boca se aproxima a la mía. El beso es salvaje, enfebrecido. Lo he echado tanto en falta que tomo ansiosamente todo lo que me ofrece.

Sus dedos continúan subiendo al mismo tiempo que devoro con ansia su boca, que mi lengua lucha con la suya, que mis dientes le rozan los labios. Un momento después, de repente, sus dedos me acarician el sexo y se me escapa un grito, y ese sonido de placer solo se ve apagado por el ataque renovado de sus labios contra los míos.

—Sin bragas —me dice a la vez que me introduce profundamente un dedo—. Dijiste…

—Mentí —le respondo, aunque no sé cómo soy capaz de articular palabra—. Cállate y bésame.

—¿Besarla? Señorita Swan, voy a hacer mucho más que besarla.

—¿Y la fiesta?

—A la mierda la fiesta —me gruñe.

—Si baja alguien…

—No va a bajar nadie.

—Pero si…

—Isabella.

—¿Qué?

—Cállate.

Es una orden que no puedo desobedecer, porque me tapa la boca con la suya y su lengua me llena.

Me abro a él, ansiosa por probarlo, por perderme en él.

Me levanta el muslo con fuerza. Doblo la rodilla y rodeo su pierna con la mía. La falda se desliza de nuevo, y él me la sube un poco más, hasta que quedo completamente expuesta. Interrumpe el beso el tiempo suficiente como para bajar la mirada a mi sexo desnudo, y su gruñido es grave, casi doloroso. No puedo toAroo. Necesito las manos para mantener el equilibrio entre la pared y la vitrina, y me veo atormentada por el deseo de notar su sexo en mi mano. De acariciarle y sentir lo mucho que me anhela, de saber que su deseo es comparable al mío.

Sus manos me envuelven, sus dedos se deslizan sobre mi piel y me hacen temblar. Estoy completamente húmeda y el contacto de sus manos me está volviendo loca.

—Edward, por favor…

—Por favor, ¿qué?

—Por favor, por favor, fóllame.

—Como desee la señora —me responde.

Cierro los ojos mientras desliza de un modo deliberadamente lento un dedo dentro de mí. Luego echo la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrío al oír el sonido musical de la cremallera de los pantalones que está bajando con la otra mano.

Noto la dureza de su erección contra la pierna. Después me acaricia con la punta para enervarme más. Baja las manos y me coloca una en el trasero para levantarme un poco. Después me suelta para que caiga sobre él al mismo tiempo que la empuja hacia mi interior. Una, dos veces, cada vez más profundamente hasta que nos sumergimos en un frenesí en el que estrella su cuerpo contra el mío, y yo quiero más, mucho más, y seguro que el ruido de mi cuerpo al chocar contra la pared hace que toda la casa se estremezca. ¿Cómo es posible que los invitados no oigan nada, cuando el sonido de nuestra pasión reverbera en mis oídos?

Jadeo sin parar y me agarro a la vitrina cuando una descarga de chispas eléctricas se concentra en mi interior, cada vez más y más concentrado, hasta que amenaza con estallar. Y entonces estoy cerca, tan cerca y…

Empiezo a gritar y un momento después noto su mano sobre la boca. Echo otra vez la cabeza hacia atrás y contengo un grito de placer. Mis músculos palpitan a su alrededor y le aprietan más y más, con más y más fuerza mientras sigue entrando en mí una y otra vez.

Abro los ojos y veo que me está mirando. Sus ojos me recorren la cara con una expresión de pasión tan obvia que me parece que voy a correrme solo con su mirada.

—Edward —susurro.

Su nombre parece convertirse en un botón de ignición. El éxtasis recorre todo su cuerpo, le noto apretarse contra mí. Su cuerpo se tensa todavía más, y después llega la sensación cálida cuando se corre en mi interior.

Deja escapar el aliento y apoya todo su cuerpo sobre el mío.

—Isabella.

—Lo sé —le digo en un susurro.

Me besa rozándome con suavidad los labios, un beso tierno que contrasta con la pasión del acto, y es algo perfecto.

Ahora está blando y sale de mi interior. Tengo los muslos pegajosos, y aunque sé que tengo que hacerlo, no quiero limpiarme la sensación que su cuerpo me ha dejado en la piel.

—Espera —me dice. Tiene un pañuelo en la mano y me limpia con delicadeza. Luego me recoloca el vestido—. Ya está, como nueva.

—Mejor —le respondo.

Me acaricia el cabello y luego me recorre el oído con los dedos para terminar pasándome el pulgar por los labios. Parece intentar convencerse de que soy real.

—No me gustó cómo me sentí hoy —me dice por fin—. Ni verte así. Ni saber que estabas enfadada conmigo.

—A mí tampoco —admito.

—Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen del sexo de reconciliación.

—Sin duda.

Me toma de la mano.

—Lo que dije lo decía en serio, Isabella. No quiero que esto se acabe. No quiero que nos separemos.

Le miro a la cara, a su semblante cincelado y a los ojos firmes y exigentes, y me siento confusa.

—Lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero.

Me acaricia la mejilla y luego enrolla un mechón de pelo alrededor de uno de mis dedos.

—No —insiste—. Tengo que dejarlo claro. No quiero que se acabe nuestro acuerdo. Eres mía, y existen ciertas reglas. Y quiero que nuestro juego continúe.


End file.
